The Darkness Within:The Rewrite
by Karol Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Nova versão da primeira parte da Trilogia do Dark Prince. E se Rabicho não contasse a Voldemort sobre o esconderijo dos Potter? E se levasse Harry direto para ele ao invés disso? Livro Um da Trilogia do Dark Prince. UA. H/G.
1. Chapter 01 – A Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**N/T****1****:** a Trilogia do Dark Prince ou como originalmente traduzida: "Príncipe Negro", contém três partes, todas já finalizadas há certo tempo em inglês. Ocorre que a autora desta obra, Kurinoone, não parou de escrever e além de postar one shots bem legais, ela resolveu reescrever a primeira parte da Trilogia. Sendo fã das fanfictions dela, pedi permissão para traduzir essa nova versão de "The Darkness Within". Também estou postando, concomitantemente, a segunda parte, então, quem quiser lê-la mais rápido, deve ler a primeira versão original no perfil da Fabrielle (link: 3587893/1/The-Darkness-Within), pois essa nova versão ainda não foi concluída pela Kurinoone. Boa leitura!

**N/T****2****:** Como na versão original "Dark Prince" foi traduzido como "Príncipe Negro" eu mantive o termo. Além do mais, o rótulo de "Príncipe das Trevas" é meio pesado. Acho a primeira opção mais adequada mesmo ^^

**Chapter One – A Betrayal**

"É realmente arrepiante o quanto ele se parece com James" pensou Lily. Mesmo com um ano de idade, Harry, seu filho, tinha muitas semelhanças com seu pai. O cabelo do menino era tão rebelde quanto o de James. Ela sempre disse ao marido para fazer alguma coisa em relação aquilo, mas ele sempre lhe lançava um sorriso deslumbrante e passava a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado.

"Ao menos ele tem os meus olhos" Lily pensou agradecida olhando para a criança brincalhona em seu colo. Os olhos verde esmeralda de Harry faziam-no parecer ainda mais adorável. A criança de cabelos negros estava sentada no colo de sua mãe no momento, mastigando feliz seus brinquedos e de vez em quando olhando em direção à porta.

- Quem você está procurando, querido? – murmurou Lily ternamente, abraçando Harry.

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem por quem Harry estava procurando. Era a mesma coisa todas as noites, por volta de sete horas, o menino esperava ansiosamente seu pai retornar do trabalho. É claro que uma criança comum de um ano de idade não seria capaz de determinar o tempo, mas Harry não era um garoto comum. Aliás, os pais dele também não. Eles eram uma família bruxa.

Como que ensaiado, James chegou e entrou na sala parecendo um pouco desanimado, mas ao avistar sua família, seus olhos avelã iluminaram-se e um sorriso formou-se em sua face.

- Ei, como está meu homenzinho? – perguntou ele enquanto caminhava até Lily e pegava Harry, que estava balbuciando freneticamente para chamar a atenção de seu pai.

- James, quantas vezes eu tenho que te lembrar? Harry é um menino, não um homem. – Lily o repreendeu alegremente.

James deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Menino é tão… sei lá. Soa estranho, como se eu estivesse o repreendendo. Ele é meu "homenzinho". – ele disse, abraçando o filho carinhosamente.

Lily sorriu para o marido. Em sua opinião, ele não queria parecer muito paternal, visto que tinha apenas vinte e três anos.

A ruiva estava prestes a ir à cozinha pegar o jantar quando uma batida na porta a interrompeu. James ficou imediatamente em alerta. Ele silenciosamente entregou Harry á mãe e pegou sua varinha. Foi até a porta e fez sinal para que ela fosse para o outro cômodo com o bebê. Lily assentiu e seguiu rapidamente para o quarto no andar de cima. Normalmente ela não acataria ordem de ninguém, nem mesmo de James, mas desde que aquela profecia infeliz foi feita, as coisas tinham mudado dramaticamente. Eles tinham se mudado para Godric's Hollow e apenas algumas poucas pessoas sabiam onde ficava. Lily esperou apreensiva, a varinha segura em uma mão enquanto ainda carregava Harry. Ela azararia qualquer um que ao menos lançasse uma sombra sobre seu único filho.

Ouviu James murmurar um feitiço que o permitia ver quem estava na porta. De repente, a porta foi aberta e Lily pôde ouvir risadas e uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem. Soltou a respiração que nem percebera estar segurando. Saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao andar debaixo. Certamente os amigos de seu marido, Sirius e Peter, estavam na sala de estar. Sirius a perturbara demasiadamente durante seus anos em Hogwarts, sempre andando com James e envolvendo-o em todo tipo de problema. É claro que James não era exatamente inocente, mas já que Lily agora era sua esposa, ela preferia culpar Sirius. Peter era sempre tão quieto que ela às vezes se perguntava o que o fazia ser um maroto. Remus era o único com quem ela podia ter uma conversa inteligente. Viu que ele não estava ali naquela noite e se deu conta de que provavelmente estava tendo seu probleminha "peludo", como Sirius tinha tão sensivelmente nomeado sua condição de lobisomem.

- Você podia nos avisar que estava vindo, Almofadinhas. – a ruiva comentou, enquanto entregava Harry ao padrinho, que entusiasticamente o pegou e abraçou o mais perto de si possível.

- Onde está a graça disso? – Sirius perguntou enquanto dava a Harry uma de suas risadas que mais pareciam latidos.

O bebê já estava agitando os braços e rindo para Sirius e suas travessuras. Lily olhou afetuosamente para seu filho, ele realmente gostava de seu padrinho. Peter também estava olhando para Sirius e Harry, quando um estranho olhar de remorso cintilou em seu rosto. Lily não tinha certeza se estava apenas imaginando aquilo ou não, mas ela achou que podia detectar uma expressão de quase dor nos olhos dele.

- Peter, você está bem? – ela perguntou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

O homem rapidamente desviou o olhar e se mexeu desconfortavelmente, sem encarar os olhos da ruiva.

- Sim, eu só… apenas tive um dia longo… só isso. – ele respondeu baixinho.

- Nem me fale sobre dias longos. – James juntou-se a eles. – Eu tive o dia mais terrível de todos.

- Ah, o que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto ainda deixava Harry puxar seus cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros.

- Bem, com os ataques vindo de todo lado, eu não sei o quanto vamos suportar antes que tudo piore. – James respondeu.

James amava ser um auror, mesmo que ele admitisse que apenas se tornara um porque aquela era a carreira que Sirius escolhera, mas ele logo se afeiçoou com seu papel de guerreiro do lado da luz.

No entanto, depois que a profecia sobre Harry foi feita, James estava se tornando cada vez mais paranoico. Ele não gostava da ideia de seu filho ser confrontado com tamanha responsabilidade. "Salvar o mundo". Essa era seu trabalho, não de Harry. Então, James sendo James estava trabalhando dia e noite para eliminar as forças do Lorde das Trevas. Mas aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais estressante visto que Voldemort sempre parecia estar um passo à frente dos aurores.

Sirius parecia um pouco desanimado pela expressão triste no rosto de seu melhor amigo. Ele, Remus, James e Peter eram todos aurores, mas James era o mais focado na guerra. Ele queria que aquilo acabasse para que seu filho pudesse ter uma vida normal.

Lily suspirou e pegou um Harry brincalhão de seu padrinho, delicadamente o embalando e levando-o para o seu quarto no andar de cima. Lá ela gentilmente colocou-o em seu berço e alisou seu cabelo em outra tentativa inútil de fazê-lo ficar um pouco em ordem.

- Você pode achar isso divertido agora, Harry, mas, acredite em mim, quando ficar mais velho, você não vai achar nada divertido ajeitar o cabelo.

Lily disse ao pequeno garoto de cabelos negros, que ria e tentava agarrar os dedos de sua mãe, enquanto ela carinhosamente acariciava seu cabelo. A ruiva se virou e deixou o garoto brincando alegremente em seu berço.

Ela estava fazendo seu caminho ao andar de baixo quando de repente percebeu, com uma sensação nauseante, que algo estava errado. Não por algo que escutara, mas, de fato, pela total falta de som. Os três homens na sala de estar estavam mortalmente quietos. Aquilo em si era estranho, visto que Sirius estava presente. Lily rapidamente pegou sua varinha e respirou fundo. O que ela viu ao entrar na sala iria persegui-la pelo resto da vida. Ali no chão estava James, com uma poça de sangue crescente próxima à sua cabeça. Uma garrafa quebrada de firewhiskey estava caída não muito longe. Sirius estava de costas, completamente inconsciente.

- Ah, Deus! James! James!

Lily correu em direção ao seu marido, esquecendo-se completamente da terceira pessoa que estava na sala. Se ela o tivesse visto, parado atrás da porta, podia ter sido capaz de impedir a tragédia que estava prestes a acontecer. Como a ruiva correu até James, Peter veio por trás dela e a atacou antes que ela pudesse alcançar seu marido.

- Estupefaça!

Lily caiu inconsciente mesmo antes de atingir o chão. Peter suspirou tremulamente enquanto olhava para seus antigos amigos, todos eles caídos no chão, machucados e traídos por seu próprio amigo. Ele tentou acalmar seu coração, que batia freneticamente. Estava certo de que se não tivesse conjurado os feitiços silenciadores na porta, Lily teria conseguido escutar seu coração batendo, mais alto que a garrafa quebrando durante o ataque a James e Sirius.

Ele lançou outro olhar de remorso para seus amigos e então saiu da sala desajeitadamente, dirigindo-se ao quarto de Harry, todo tempo repetindo baixinho "Me perdoe, Harry... desculpa, James... Sirius, sinto muito".

Ele não pensara que chegaria tão longe. Tinha esperado que James ou Sirius ou mesmo Lily pudesse impedi-lo. Mas visto que não esperavam nenhum tipo de traição por parte dele, muito menos um ataque e sequestro de Harry, ele conseguira chegar até ali. Não queria fazer aquilo, mas não havia outro jeito.

O homem lentamente abriu a porta e encontrou Harry dormindo profundamente, segurando seu hipogrifo de pelúcia. Peter olhou para a criança adormecida e sentiu a sensação horrível de culpa tomar conta de si. Ele estava levando aquela criança para a morte. Harry tinha apenas um ano de idade, era apenas um bebê.

Lembrou-se de como se sentiu quando o menino nasceu. Ele ficara tão feliz com o nascimento dele quanto os outros marotos. Mas uma vez que a profecia viera à tona, as coisas tinham mudado. Esse garoto estava destinado a derrubar o Lorde das Trevas. Mas o homem sabia quão poderoso o bruxo era, ninguém podia detê-lo, ninguém tinha a mínima chance contra ele. Lorde Voldemort iria ganhar aquela guerra, e uma vez que ganhasse, Peter teria poder além do que podia imaginar. O garoto tinha que ir. Convencendo-se de que estava apenas garantindo sua própria sobrevivência, ele gentilmente levantou o bebê e levou-o para fora do quarto. Correu escada abaixo e, sem olhar outra vez para os três corpos caídos no chão, abriu a porta e deixou Godric's Hollow para sempre.

xxx

Peter correu até o limiar dos escudos postos ao redor da casa e aparatou para o covil do seu Lorde. Seu mestre o estava esperando, cercado por apenas dois membros de seu ciclo interno. Com as mãos trêmulas, colocou Harry no chão de pedra, aos pés de Voldemort. A criança surpreendemente ainda estava dormindo e nem ao menos se mexeu. Peter rapidamente caiu de joelhos e rastejou até Voldemort, beijando a bainha de suas vestes antes de falar numa voz trêmula e baixa.

- Mestre, eu fiz o que me pediu. Mestre, esse é Harry.

Voldemort voltou seus olhos cruéis e vermelhos para a criança adormecida e deixou sua face abrir-se em um sorriso de satisfação. Ele era um homem atraente, com longos cabelos escuros e um rosto bonito. A única coisa que denunciava o verdadeiro monstro que havia dentro dele era seu par de olhos diabolicamente vermelhos, que pareciam queimar quem se atrevesse a olhar para ele. O bruxo desviou seus olhos de Harry e olhou para a forma encolhida de seu Comensal da Morte espião.

- Levante-se, Peter, você fez muito bem. Pela primeira vez você não estragou tudo e realmente completou uma missão.

Ele observou o homem deplorável levantar-se tremulamente, proferindo sua gratidão e repetindo o quão gracioso seu Lorde era.

- Já chega! – Voldemort sibilou, instantaneamente calando Peter. – Bella, pegue o garoto e deixe-me dar uma olhada no moleque!

A Comensal passou pela forma silenciosa de Lucius e levantou Harry do chão frio. Ela o segurou para o Lorde das Trevas.

Voldemort assimilou todos os detalhes da criança. Ele detestava crianças em geral. Ainda não esquecera como elas o tinham insultado e ridicularizado naquele orfanato horrível que tinha sido seu passado. Essa, no entanto, atraia-o como nenhuma pessoa jamais o fizera. Voldemort podia sentir a aura mágica poderosa que parecia pairar ao redor do garoto. Ele era excepcional, não havia dúvida sobre isso e se Voldemort tivesse deixado o menino viver, então o pirralho Potter provavelmente ia crescer e ter poder para rivalizar com o seu.

"Que desperdício de poder!", pensou Voldemort.

Voldemort sacou sua varinha e escutou os suspiros dos três Comensais da Morte presentes. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Iria divertir-se destruindo aquele destinado a ser sua ruína.

O bruxo apontou a varinha para a cabeça de Harry justo no momento que a criança abriu seus olhos esmeraldas e olhou inocentemente para Voldemort. Um feitiço foi murmurado e uma súbita luz verde ofuscante preencheu a visão de todos. Peter fechou os olhos antes que o encantamento fosse pronunciado, mas ainda podia sentir a luz verde preencher suas pálpebras fechadas.

"Perdão, Harry", foi tudo que conseguiu pensar, quando a luz ofuscante desapareceu e deixou todo mundo na escuridão novamente.


	2. Chapter 02 – The Dark Prince

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Two – The Dark Prince**

Lily suspirou ao escrever no último dos papéis que tinha corrigido. Poções era uma matéria mais difícil do que as pessoas imaginavam e corrigir as dissertações desse assunto não era uma tarefa fácil. Ela recostou-se na cadeira e massageou seu pescoço cansado. Estivera tentando corrigir tudo antes de ir para a cama.

A ruiva olhou em volta. Seus aposentos pessoais em Hogwarts ficavam nas masmorras, mas ela conseguira trazer um nível de conforto a eles. Tinha dado ao lugar um toque feminino ao pintar as paredes de cimento e decorar o quarto o melhor que pôde. Em sua mesa tinha fotos de sua família. Sempre sentiu que era importante poder ver o rosto de um ente querido enquanto trabalhava.

Menos mal que ela tivesse fotos de sua família ao seu redor, já que quase não tinha mais chance de ver James. Com ela ensinando poções e ele fora com suas obrigações de auror, sem mencionar que ambos eram membros da Ordem da Fênix, ficavam quase sem tempo para ficar juntos. As férias escolares eram o único momento que tinha para estar com sua família.

Seus olhos verde esmeralda moveram-se para a foto de seu filho de doze anos. Se não fosse por Damien, ela teria trabalhado em tempo integral para a Ordem. Damien ingressara em Hogwarts há dois anos e ela tinha assumido o posto de professora de Poções no ano anterior, quando lhe foi oferecida a posição. Damien reclamara sem parar de que ele não poderia fazer nenhuma travessura se ela estivesse em Hogwarts também, mas aquilo apenas encorajou Lily a aceitar o cargo.

A professora suspirou novamente e segurou a foto dele. Tinha sido tirada no ano anterior, quando Damien era um primeiranista. Ao contrário de seu irmão mais velho, Damien não era a cara do pai. Ele ainda tinha o cabelo negro, mas não era bagunçado como o de James. O menino tinha os olhos do pai, olhos castanhos profundos que ele sempre usava para sair de problemas, novamente muito parecido com o pai. Suas feições, no entanto, pareciam com Lily. Ele tinha o nariz de sua mãe, a boca e até o sorriso dela. Herdara o temperamento da mãe e amor do pai por fazer travessuras. Ele era uma mistura dos dois. Sirius assumira o papel de tornar Damien um rival de James na arte de criar problemas e fazer travessuras. É claro que o menino estava muito ansioso para aprender através de um maroto.

Lily olhou para a foto de James e sentiu seu coração doer com saudades dele. Ela não o vira nas últimas duas semanas. Mas aquela dor não era nada comparada a angústia que tomava conta dela toda vez que olhava a foto próxima à dele. A foto fora tirada apenas 3 dias antes de ele ser levado. Lily voltou seus olhos esmeralda para o porta-retrato de seu filho mais velho, Harry. Ele estava rindo e apontando para ela, antes de bater suas mãozinhas. Seu coração apertava tão dolorosamente quando olhava para seu bebê. Ela tirou os olhos da foto e olhou para o pequeno calendário em sua mesa, que mostrava a data de 31 de maio. Sentiu sua respiração engatar em seu peito. "Dois meses", ela pensou, "em dois meses ele teria feito dezesseis anos".

Ela sempre pensara em Harry dessa forma. Sempre imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo se ainda estivesse vivo. Era difícil para James escutar Lily falar sobre o filho mais velho, tanto que Lily tinha parado de mencioná-lo para o marido.

James sofrera o golpe emocional de perder seu filho de forma muito mais dura que ela. Afinal, fora o amigo dele que roubara Harry bem debaixo do teto deles e o havia entregado a um monstro, para ser brutalmente assassinado. Fora seu amigo quem atacara ele e Sirius antes de sequestrar Harry. Isso fazia o homem sentir-se culpado e responsável. Lily lembrava o quão horrível tinha sido quando James acordara quinze dias depois do ataque e soubera o que seu amigo tinha feito, que eles tinham perdido o filho. Ele sempre se culpou por não ter protegido a criança. Tinha jurado a si mesmo que encontraria Peter e Voldemort e mataria a ambos. Na maior parte dos dois anos seguintes, tudo que James fez foi tentar encontrar uma forma de chegar ao Lorde das Trevas e seu Comensal da Morte, Peter.

A chegada de Damien devolveu a vida a James. Só então voltou a ser ele mesmo novamente. Mas a ruiva sabia que mesmo agora ele estava trabalhando duro para encontrar Voldemort e Peter. Ele não desistiria da busca, não até que tivesse sua vingança.

Lily desviou os olhos da foto de Harry e coçou os olhos cansadamente. Ela se levantou e dirigiu-se a um pequeno aposento, onde ficava uma cama de dossel. Estava prestes a ir para a cama quando uma batida suave alertou-a para a janela. Olhou para a janela oval e viu uma pequena coruja marrom olhando para ela. A ruiva sorriu e correu para deixar a pequena criatura entrar. A coruja piou alegremente e imediatamente estendeu a perna oferecendo um pequeno rolo de pergaminho. Ela o pegou agradecida e nem viu a coruja levantar voo imediatamente depois. Sabia que a carta era de James visto que ele sempre usava corujas do Ministério. Rapidamente rasgou o envelope e começou a ler a carta.

_Querida, Lily_

_Como você está, amor? Espero que esteja tudo bem. O que me lembra, como está nosso pequeno desordeiro? Espero que você não esteja colocando-o em muitas detenções. Diga a Damy que eu tenho ingressos para a Copa Mundial e que com certeza nós vamos assistir. Bulgária e Irlanda! Muito legal! Mal posso esperar! Mas, hum… como você está indo querida?_

_Eu espero poder ir te ver nesse fim de possamos ir a Hogsmeade quando eu acabar._

_Se cuide, querida, e mande um beijo para Damy._

_James._

Lily sorriu e colocou a carta de lado. James e Quadribol, não havia como separá-los. Damien ficaria contente, no entanto, ele estivera falando sobre os ingressos para esse jogo nas últimas três semanas. Ela sabia que o marido torcia pela Irlanda, enquanto Sirius e seu filho sempre foram fãs da Bulgária.

"Isso vai ser interessante", pensou Lily enquanto arrastava-se sobre a cama e puxava o cobertor para cima. Ela estava tão cansada que logo adormeceu. Seu último pensamento coerente foi:

"Gostaria de saber por quem Harry torceria…"

xxx

Num quarto escuro, cheio de diversos livros e pergaminhos, estava sentado um bruxo alto e de cabelos escuros. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no copo em sua mão. Ele encarou o líquido âmbar no copo, sem realmente olhar para ele. Sua mente estava distraída por outro assunto muito mais preocupante.

Sabia que o que estava fazendo era perigoso, muito perigoso. Na verdade, estava certo de que se alguém soubesse, pensaria que ele estava louco. Chantagear o Lorde das Trevas não era algo considerado leviano. Mas ele sabia que se conseguisse, teria poderes incalculáveis. Ele já pertencia ao ciclo interno de Lorde Voldemort, fazendo parte do grupo de elite. Mas o Lorde das Trevas lhe daria o que quisesse em troca de seu silêncio. Lorde Voldemort podia lhe dar o tipo de poder de que os outros só podiam sonhar. Ele poderia muito bem ser o Comensal da Morte mais poderoso, talvez tão poderoso quanto o Lorde das Trevas. Valia a pena o risco.

A mão de Jason Riley estremeceu novamente enquanto pensava sobre o que estava arriscando. Ouvira os rumores, cochichos entre os outros Comensais da Morte, sobre aquele que servia ao Lorde das Trevas. Aquele que ninguém tinha visto, mas que sabiam existir. Ele não acreditava naquilo, não completamente. Disse a si mesmo que o Príncipe Negro era apenas um mito, fabricado e exagerado para assustá-los, para mantê-los na linha. Mas as mortes de muitos talentosos e poderosos Comensais da Morte eram creditadas ao Príncipe Negro: Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson e cerca de mais meia dúzia, havia rumor de que todos foram mortos pelo Príncipe Negro.

Jason levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu o resto de sua bebida, esperando afastar o temor gélido de seu peito. Assim que o copo vazio tocou a mesa, as luzes piscaram momentaneamente antes de se apagarem por completo. O Comensal da Morte sentou-se congelado em sua cadeira quando o cômodo foi lançado na escuridão. Ele pegou a varinha, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos com seu aperto firme. Lentamente, o homem se levantou, seus olhos vasculhando todos os cantos da sala.

- Lumos. – sussurrou e a ponta da varinha acendeu, mas a luz ainda não era bastante para ser reconfortante.

Segurando firmemente a varinha acesa, Jason Riley atravessou a sala, em direção à porta. Ele a abriu lentamente, sua mente lhe dizendo que não deveria estar com tanto medo. Em pé na soleira de sua porta, Jason esperou para ver se alguma coisa acontecia. Não conseguia ver ninguém. Segurou sua varinha acesa acima da cabeça, mas ainda não conseguia ver ninguém.

Assim que saiu da sala, ele sentiu a súbita mudança no ar ao seu redor. Quase podia sentir a magia no ar, antes de escutar os passos leves atrás de si. Parou onde estava e ficou imóvel. Lutando contra o pânico, Jason virou-se lentamente para encarar seu visitante. Tudo que conseguia distinguir na pouca luz era uma silhueta.

O homem soube, então, que o mito era verdade.

Mesmo assim, se viu perguntando:

- Quem é você?

A figura deu um passo à frente, de modo que a luz da varinha de Jason pudesse iluminá-lo. Jason nervosamente assimilou a aparência do bruxo em sua frente. Trajando vestes escuras, rosto escondido por trás de uma máscara prateada, que revelava apenas seus olhos verde esmeralda, estava aquele que todos os Comensais da Morte temiam: o filho do Lorde das Trevas, o Príncipe Negro.

- Eu acho que você já sabe. – veio a resposta e Jason ouviu sua voz jovem.

O Comensal percebeu que o Príncipe Negro ainda era um garoto, provavelmente ainda um adolescente.

- Por que está aqui? – Jason perguntou, tentando fingir-se calmo.

- Você traiu Lorde Voldemort. – o garoto respondeu, um silvo de raiva em suas palavras. – Estou aqui para entregar sua punição.

Jason viu que embora o garoto em sua frente estivesse segurando a varinha, não a estava apontado para ele. Ele tentou usar aquilo em seu favor.

- Eu nunca trairia meu Senhor! Sou seu humilde servo. Eu jamais poderia pensar em... AVADA KEDRAVA! – Jason disparou a maldição da morte num movimento repentino.

O bruxo com a máscara prateada saiu do caminho, desviando-se do jato de luz verde. Jason rapidamente apontou para ele e tentou matá-lo novamente.

Antes que as palavras saíssem de sua boca corretamente, a varinha foi subitamente arrancada de sua mão. A força do feitiço de desarmamento não verbal foi tão brusca e poderosa, que fez a varinha ser arrancada de Jason. O objeto atingiu o chão com um estrondo e apagou, fazendo a sala mergulhar na escuridão.

O Comensal da Morte aproveitou a chance e correu em direção à escada, mantendo-se o mais abaixado possível para evitar se atingido por qualquer maldição.

Ele desceu as escadas correndo, com a intenção de usar a lareira para sair dali. Atingira a base da escada quando sentiu um feitiço passar voando por cima de sua cabeça. O homem se abaixou instintivamente. Foi quando sentiu a ponta de uma varinha pressionada na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

- Levante-se! – veio o comando e o Comensal da Morte lentamente ficou de pé.

Ele era três ou quatro centímetros mais alto que o Príncipe Negro, mas aquilo não o confortou de forma alguma.

- Por favor, por favor, Príncipe Negro. – Jason tentou desesperadamente. – Não me mate!

As luzes acenderam novamente e Jason encontrou-se olhando diretamente para um par de surpreendentes olhos verdes, que, para seu espanto, não continham piedade alguma.

- Você é um traidor, e traidores recebem apenas um castigo. – o Príncipe Negro lhe disse.

Antes que Jason pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, as palavras da maldição da morte foram sussurradas e a luz verde o atingiu bem no meio dos olhos. O Comensal da Morte caiu no chão, morto.

O Príncipe Negro deu apenas uma olhada no cadáver aos seus pés antes de se virar e sair. Sua missão estava completa.


	3. Chapter 03 – Strange Killings

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Three – Strange Killings**

Lily não estava satisfeita. Ela estivera ansiosa para ver James por mais de quinze dias agora, e assim que ele tinha chegado, eles não tinham nem conseguido dizer duas palavras um ao outro antes do Professor Dumbledore solicitar uma reunião urgente da Ordem. James ainda não tinha nem dito "olá" a Damien. A ruiva sentou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e estava tentando não deixar transparecer seu mau humor. Honestamente, alguns minutos com seu marido era tudo que ela queria, era pedir demais?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a sala de repente ficou quieta. James sentou-se ao lado dela, segurando sua mão e dando-lhe um aperto suave. Ela olhou para ele e esboçou um meio sorriso. Olhando ao redor da sala, viu rostos familiares, a maioria parecia cansada e tão aborrecidos quanto ela. Avistou o sempre paranoico Olho-Tonto Moody, sentado ao lado do auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks era claramente perceptível com seu cabelo rosa chiclete. Lily olhou para Remus e Sirius, sentados ao lado de James. Sua colega de trabalho e ex-professora Minerva McGonagall estava sentada no início da sala, ao lado de Snape. Próximo a eles havia dois lugares vazios, que Lily tentou ignorar. Não podia pensar neles novamente.

Sua atenção voltou-se para o Diretor, que agora estava em frente a todos os membros. Albus Dumbledore parecia imensamente cansado e desgastado, assim como todos os outros. Ele limpou a garganta e a sala já quieta ficou em completo silêncio. Ele podia ver a expressão que a maioria ostentava: havia alguns que pareciam irritados com a reunião marcada de última hora, enquanto outros pareciam estar tentando se preparar para a mais trágica notícia.

- Agradeço por comparecerem a essa reunião num prazo tão curto. – Dumbledore começou. – Estou ciente de que muitos de vocês tiveram que cancelar ou reorganizar seus planos, então eu não vou tomar muito mais de seu tempo.

Ele lançou um olhar significativo para Lily, que pareceu corar e abaixou seu olhar para suas mãos em seu colo.

- Está tudo bem, Lils, ninguém mais notou. – Sirius brincou baixinho com ela.

A ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante, mas não disse nada.

- Como todos vocês sabem, houve uma série de ataques a Comensais da Morte no último ano. – Dumbledore continuou. – Foi confirmado que esses Comensais da Morte mortos eram membros do ciclo interno. Visto que nem o Ministério, nem a Ordem assumiu a responsabilidade pelas mortes, isso nos leva a questionar a identidade do agressor.

A sala estava em silêncio, todos os olhos sobre Dumbledore.

- O ataque mais recente foi executado ontem à noite. Um Comensal da Morte chamado Jason Riley foi morto em sua casa. O Ministério alega não ser responsável e sabemos que a Ordem também não é. Isso leva à questão sobre quem está rastreando esses Comensais da Morte e os matando. – Dumbledore terminou, parecendo preocupado.

- O que importa? – Moody perguntou com sua voz rouca. – Seja quem for, estão matando Comensais da Morte. Estão nos ajudando. Por que isso deveria ser motivo de preocupação?

Alguns membros murmuraram concordância com a declaração de Moody.

- É um motivo de preocupação, visto que não sabemos quem está fazendo isso e por qual razão. – Dumbledore explicou.

- Talvez haja outra sociedade secreta formada, como a Ordem. Talvez alguém tenha criado outro grupo para lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem e estão mirando nos Comensais da Morte. – Tonks sugeriu.

- É possível. – Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça na direção dela. – No entanto, acho que seria de nosso interesse descobrir a verdade sobre esse assunto o mais rápido possível.

Lily percebeu que havia algo que o Diretor não estava dizendo. Ela passara muito tempo com ele, primeiro como uma aluna e então como um membro da Ordem e, finalmente, como um membro do corpo docente, e podia ver que o velho bruxo estava hesitando em dizer o que estava em sua mente.

- Dumbledore, há mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

O Diretor olhou para Lily e seus olhos azuis fixaram-se sobre ela por um momento. Com um suspiro, ele começou.

- Eu tenho uma suspeita, e, neste momento, é tudo que é, mas pela leitura dos relatórios sobre essas mortes, eu acho que Voldemort pode ser responsável.

Alguns subitamente prenderam a respiração à menção do nome do Lorde das Trevas. Dumbledore suspirou mentalmente. Quantas vezes ele dissera que o medo de um nome era uma bobagem. Voldemort não iria aparecer se alguém dissesse seu nome em voz alta.

- Por que acha isso? – McGonagall perguntou, recompondo-se.

- Como eu disse, é apenas uma suspeita. O que eu sei de fato é que se os homens de Voldemort estivessem sendo atingidos e mortos dessa forma, ele não estaria sentado, deixando isso continuar. Os relatos que temos não sugerem que Voldemort está, de alguma forma, preocupado com esses assassinatos. Pelo contrário, ele parece estar feliz com a morte desses homens. Isso me faz pensar que esses Comensais podem ter enganado Voldemort de algum modo, e então ele arquitetou para que fossem mortos. – Dumbledore virou-se para Snape. – Severus, tenho que lhe pedir para tentar encontrar o máximo de informações que puder. Eu tenho uma lista com todos os nomes dos Comensais da Morte mortos. Veja se pode descobrir de qual missão faziam parte antes de morrerem. Veja se eles desagradaram Voldemort de alguma forma.

Dumbledore passou o pergaminho para Snape, que o pegou, mas não olhou para ele. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos no Diretor.

- Isso é tudo por hoje. Agradeço por sua paciência. – Dumbledore terminou com um aceno cortês para todos.

James se levantou de sua cadeira, bem como o resto. Sua cabeça estava girando com a notícia.

- O que você acha? – Sirius perguntou. – Acha que é outra sociedade secreta ou Voldemort apenas decidiu se livrar de seus antigos seguidores em favor de novos?

- Eles são Comensais da Morte, não roupas que precisam ser substituídas! – Lily disse aborrecida com o amigo.

- Sim, como se aquele monstro pudesse ver a diferença. – Sirius respondeu.

- Parece estranho. – James disso, imerso em pensamentos.

- Eu estou com Moody. Não acho que deveríamos nos importar com quem os está matando, desde que seja Comensais da Morte que ele esteja assassinando, deveríamos ficar agradecidos. – Sirius continuou, acompanhando seus amigos até a lareira. Ele não tinha para onde ir, visto que a sede era sua casa.

James não disse nada. No entanto, ele silenciosamente concordava com Dumbledore. Se Voldemort estivesse preocupado com a morte de seus homens, estaria fazendo alguma cosia quanto a isso. O fato de que não estava só podia significar que era ele quem estava ordenando as mortes. Mas a pergunta era: por quê?


	4. Chapter 04 – The Prince

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Four – The Prince's World**

- Vamos lá, Príncipe! Não é tão complicado! – Bella repreendeu, seus olhos escuros se estreitaram para o garoto.

Ela estava mais surpresa do que chateada que o prodígio de seu Mestre estivesse tendo problemas com a maldição quebra-osso. Geralmente ele pegava as maldições e feitiços com relativa facilidade.

Harry suspirou e tentou se concentrar novamente. Já era muito difícil pegar o jeito daquela maldição idiota sem a dor irritante em sua cicatriz. Estava tirando sua concentração.

Ele gesticulou para que Bella demonstrasse a maldição novamente.

- Adflicto Corporis! – Bella gritou a maldição quebra-osso para o manequim no qual estavam mirando. O feitiço acertou o fêmur do esqueleto, partindo-o em dois.

O garoto seguiu seu exemplo, mas seu feitiço não fez nada na outra perna do esqueleto. Frustrado e irritado, Harry jogou a varinha do outro lado da câmara, que bateu no chão de mármore, rolando alguns metros antes de parar.

Bella parecia divertir-se.

- Que boa ideia! – ela riu. – Você sempre pode jogar sua varinha neles. Se mirar direito, pode arrancar um olho. – ela brincou.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar zangado enquanto a bruxa estava claramente apreciando o fato de que, pela primeira vez, ele não era capaz de aprender algo no qual ela era especialista.

- Não estou afim de escutar seus deboches. – ele lhe disse. O garoto conjurou a varinha com um aceno de sua mão, mas guardou-a ao invés de mirar no manequim. – Eu vou tentar de novo amanhã. Não consigo me concentrar. – ele disse enquanto esfregava a testa, os olhos apertados com força devido a dor que emanava de sua cicatriz.

Bella perdeu seu sorriso brincalhão ao ver o menino esfregar a cicatriz. Ela estava ao seu lado num piscar de olhos.

- É sua cicatriz de novo? Desculpa, Harry. Eu não percebi. – ela se desculpou. A falta de concentração do garoto fazia sentido agora.

Ela tirou as mãos dele da testa, tentando determinar quanta dor Harry estava sentindo. Nunca era fácil saber com o garoto. Ela gentilmente inclinou sua cabeça para cima para dar uma olhada. Ele se afastou, cerrando os dentes quando a dor se intensificou.

- Eu estou bem. Me deixe em paz. – o garoto disse, amassando a testa com os nós dos dedos.

Bella o ignorou. Ela sabia quando ele estava bem e quando não estava. Também sabia que o jovem era orgulhoso demais para seu próprio bem. A bruxa virou-se para o pequeno armário na câmara de treinamento e tirou um frasco com uma poção para dor. Caminhou de volta até o adolescente e entregou-lhe o frasco.

- Você devia ter dito alguma coisa antes. – ela disse, irritada por ele estar sofrendo em silêncio pela última hora.

O garoto sentou-se no único sofá que havia na câmara antes de tomar a poção num gole. O efeito foi instantâneo, mas a dor em sua cicatriz apenas aliviou um pouco. Só iria embora de verdade quando a raiva de seu pai diminuísse completamente, já que era aquilo que estava lhe causando tamanha dor.

- Eu estava esperando ele se acalmar. – Harry explicou. – Ele geralmente controla o temperamento melhor que isso quando sabe que estou por perto.

Bella olhou para as portas com um olhar preocupado.

- Ele deve estar muito zangado. – ela disse baixinho, mordendo o lábio nervosamente. – Me pergunto o que aconteceu.

Harry recostou-se no sofá.

- Seja o que for, realmente o irritou. – ele disse.

A bruxa sentou ao seu lado, os olhos fixos nele.

- Sério? Quão irritado? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

O garoto revirou os olhos diante da pergunta.

- Estou cansado de ser um medidor de humor do meu pai. – ele respondeu. – Desde que me lembro, você e Lucius sempre me perguntam o quanto minha cicatriz dói antes de irem vê-lo.

- E o que há de errado nisso? – Bella perguntou.

Uma vibração particularmente desagradável de dor cortou a resposta dele. Sua mão voou para a cicatriz e o garoto cerrou os dentes para impedir que o silvo raivoso de dor lhe escapasse.

- Droga! – ele arfou, esfregando sua cicatriz. – O que o deixou tão malditamente irritado?

- Não seja desrespeitoso, Harry! – vociferou Bella imediatamente.

O jovem conseguiu rir um pouco para si mesmo antes de lançar a ela um olhar zangado com seus olhos verdes.

- Bem, me desculpa por não apreciar ter minha cabeça dividida ao meio!

- Ele não faz de propósito, você sabe disso! – a bruxa respondeu. – O Mestre jamais ia querer que você sofresse, muito menos por conta dele.

- Bem, eu vou ver o que o deixou tão nervoso! – Harry disse, ficando de pé.

Ele arrancou sua máscara prateada enquanto andava em direção às portas, deixando a mulher ainda sentada no sofá.

xxx

Harry estava em frente às grandes portas de carvalho de seu pai em minutos. Ele tinha dez anos de idade quando aprendera todas as passagens secretas dentro e fora da Mansão Riddle. O garoto, agora usando a máscara prateada, bateu na porta. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele adentrou o escritório de seu pai.

Lorde Voldemort levantou o olhar para ver seu jovem herdeiro entrar. Ele ficou inicialmente surpreso pela presença de Harry, mas rapidamente percebeu porque ele estava ali. Imediatamente, começou seu mantra para se acalmar e extinguir a raiva que estava fervendo dentro de si. Enquanto sua raiva diminuía, o efeito do Crucio que colocara sobre Crabbe também diminuía. O Comensal da Morte lentamente ficou de pé, seus membros ainda sacudindo violentamente.

- Mestre! ... misericórdia... Mestre!

- Silêncio! – Voldemort sibilou e gesticulou para que Crabbe sumisse de vista.

O Comensal não sabia por que seu mestre parara de torturá-lo. Ele achou que Voldemort já se satisfizera. Não estava ciente de que outra pessoa tinha entrado no escritório já que estava sob o efeito da maldição Crucio quando Harry entrara. Crabbe ainda não sabia que o garoto estava no cômodo quando passou por ele e saiu pelas portas. O jovem aprendera a arte de manter-se nas sombras de seu pai, Voldemort. Não era difícil, já que o cômodo sempre estava envolto em trevas.

Depois que Crabbe se foi, Harry saiu do canto sombrio e caminhou até o bruxo, tirando a máscara ao mesmo tempo.

O resto da raiva de Voldemort desapareceu só de olhar para o filho.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado. – o homem disse.

- Eu voltei há algumas horas. – Harry respondeu. – Eu só vim ver o que estava te irritando, antes que minha cabeça se abrisse.

Com essas palavras, Voldemort sentiu uma emoção que só o garoto podia causar nele: culpa.

- Se eu soubesse que você estava em casa, eu não teria torturado Crabbe. Eu teria apenas matado aquele imbecil e acabado com isso. – o bruxo disse.

Harry riu baixinho, ele sempre achara a raiva de seu pai, de alguma forma, divertida. Provavelmente porque nunca fora direcionada a ele.

- O que o idiota fez agora? – o jovem perguntou.

- Ele não fez nada. – Voldemort começou, pressionando seu aborrecimento com o Comensal da Morte de novo. – Ele trouxe umas notícias frustrantes. Descobriu-se que Riley tinha um cúmplice.

A alegria de Harry desapareceu diante das palavras do homem.

- Quais são suas ordens, pai? – ele perguntou imediatamente.

Lorde Voldemort se aproximou de seu filho e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele, encarando-lhe nos olhos.

- Acabe com o maldito! – ele sibilou.

Os olhos de Harry se conectaram com os de Voldemort e ele permitiu que seu pai entrasse em sua mente, dando-lhe tudo o que ele precisava para completar a missão. Agora ele tinha um endereço e um rosto. Era tudo que precisava.

O garoto estava prestes a virar-se quando seu pai intensificou o aperto em seu ombro, fazendo-o parar. Voldemort colocou um dedo comprido embaixo de seu queixo, levantando seu rosto levemente para que pudesse espreitar dentro daqueles olhos esmeralda.

- Estou chateado que você tenha ficado desconfortável com isso, Harry. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio envolvê-lo em minhas emoções.

O jovem sorriu, um pouco de calor propagou de seus olhos verdes.

- Eu sei, pai, é que foi um pouco demais dessa vez, e foi por isso que eu vim ver o que estava acontecendo.

Voldemort observou Harry se virar e sair de seu escritório. Ele nunca imaginara que tal ligação seria formada com seu herdeiro quando lhe dera aquela cicatriz. Ultimamente, sentia cada vez mais pena do garoto. Ele sofria se Voldemort sentisse qualquer emoção forte. Não importava se ele estivesse feliz ou triste. Qualquer emoção intensa trazia nada além de uma dor intensa para Harry.

O Lorde das Trevas notara que a dor estava ficando mais forte ao longo dos anos, o que solicitara que mantivesse seu temperamento sob controle quando o herdeiro estava por perto. É claro que quando o garoto estava longe em suas missões, Lorde Voldemort podia ficar tão feliz ou irritado quanto quisesse sem medo de machucá-lo. Parecia que a dor só ocorria quando Harry estava próximo dele.

O bruxo sentou-se em sua cadeira alta e pensou silenciosamente sobre Hunt, cúmplice de Jason Riley. Hunt nem mesmo era um Comensal do ciclo interno. Ele mal era competente. Por que Riley o escolheu como cúmplice?

Voldemort suspeitava que Hunt soubesse de tudo que Riley descobrira, e isso o tornava muito comprometido para ser permitido viver. Ele tinha que morrer e Harry ia certificar-se disso.


	5. Chapter 05 – An Assignment

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**N/T:** Como perguntaram acerca da diferença entre essa história e a original, achei por bem explicar que há diferenças sim. Na nova versão as coisas acontecem num ritmo diferente, algumas coisas de forma diferente também, as cenas antigas foram reestruturadas, tem mais cenas, mais emoções, mais capítulos :) Desde o início há diferenças, só que sutis, nos próximos capítulos teremos mudanças mais notáveis.

**Chapter Five – An Assignment**

James olhou ao redor do prédio vazio. Porque alguém optaria por viver num armazém vazio estava além de seu alcance. Ele avançou silenciosamente antes de dar sinal para os outros dois aurores verificarem a parte de trás do prédio.

Eles tinham recebido informação de que um Comensal da Morte estava escondido ali. Exatamente porque um Comensal escolhera um armazém gasto e congelante para morar era um mistério. James e uma equipe de quatro aurores foram enviados para investigar e capturar o Comensal da Morte. Ele, seu melhor amigo Sirius, um companheiro membro da Ordem, Kingsley Shacklebolt, e dois aurores do Ministério, Liam e Nathan, formavam a equipe.

Sirius e Kingsley ficaram ao lado de James enquanto os outros dois aurores silenciosamente rastejavam para a parte de trás do prédio. Até então não havia sinal desse Comensal da Morte.

Assim que James virou a esquina, avistou um homem baixo, de cabelos loiros, sentado na outra extremidade do armazém com suas costas pressionadas contra a parede. Sua face estava escondida por trás das mãos e ele parecia estar tremendo. Era de frio ou medo? O auror não podia dizer.

James, Sirius e Kingsley sacaram suas varinhas, trocando olhares silenciosos enquanto se preparavam para aproximar-se do homem. Se vissem a marca negra no braço dele, provando que era um Comensal da Morte, iriam prendê-lo.

Antes que pudessem dar outro passo na direção do homem, ouviram um barulho alto, como uma porta batendo. O som ecoou ao redor deles enquanto várias portas e janelas se fechavam. O suposto Comensal da Morte levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o som e olhou freneticamente ao redor do armazém, a varinha tremulamente segura diante dele, como uma arma. Os três aurores se abaixaram, cada um atirando-se atrás de algum tipo de cobertura.

Observaram o homem se pôr de pé, seus olhos movendo-se por todo o lugar, sua varinha em punhos. De repente, o homem parou e virou-se para encarar um novo som. James também escutou, claro e inconfundível.

Passos.

Alguém estava andando na direção deles. James esticou o pescoço para olhar por cima do caixote de madeira atrás do qual estava escondido, tentando ver quem estava se aproximando deles. Pensou que podia ser Liam ou Nathan, mas os aurores saberiam ser silenciosos e discretos. Não andariam ousadamente em direção a um suposto Comensal da Morte. Quem quer que fosse, não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para ser silencioso.

O homem baixo e de cabelos loiros de repente soltou um ruído abafado, algo entre um soluço e um grito. Seu pânico era evidente enquanto se apoiava contra a parede, a varinha trêmula, segura diante de si.

Os aurores viram o que o homem vira, mas não conseguiam entender sua reação. Tudo que viram foi um garoto, vestido de preto, exceto por uma máscara prateada que cobria todo seu rosto, andando em direção ao suposto Comensal da Morte. Os passos ousados e confiantes pertenciam a ele. O garoto mascarado parou a uma curta distância do homem encolhido.

- É você! – o homem em pânico falou com uma voz temerosa, seus olhos azuis fixos no garoto. – Você é ele! O Príncipe Negro!

James capturou os olhos de Sirius e os dois homens compartilharam um olhar divertido. "Príncipe Negro", aquele era um nome bastante incomum.

- Você estava esperando mais alguém? – o menino mascarado perguntou, sua voz cheia de escárnio.

James foi pego de surpresa. A voz revelou o fato de que era realmente um jovem por trás da máscara prateada. Mas havia algo mais sobre a voz do garoto que o perturbou. Uma estranha familiaridade que ele não conseguia identificar.

O Comensal da Morte, de repente, caiu de joelhos, a varinha deslizando inutilmente de seus dedos.

- Por favor, Príncipe! Não me mate. Por favor, tenha piedade! – o homem clamou.

James não conseguia entender por que o homem estava com tanto medo. "É só um garoto!", pensou para si. "Quanto estrago ele pode fazer?". Pelo que o auror podia ver, o garoto sequer tinha uma varinha apontada para ele. O jovem mascarado estava diante do Comensal da Morte sem nenhuma arma visível nas mãos e ainda assim o homem adulto estava tremendo de medo. James fez gesto para Sirius e Kingsley se moverem em seu sinal. Os dois aurores assentiram.

- Você não merece piedade, Hunt. – o garoto lhe disse simplesmente. – Você traiu meu pai, a única coisa que merece é a morte. – o menino estendeu a mão para as vestes e sacou a varinha.

James silenciosamente preparou-se para lançar-se sobre o garoto. Tinha vindo para apreender o homem, não para assisti-lo ser assassinado. O auror não tinha qualquer compaixão por Comensais da Morte, mas se pudesse salvar a vida daquele Comensal vagabundo, poderia obter informações valiosas dele, informações que podiam levá-lo a Voldemort. E ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para chegar ao bruxo.

- Não fui eu! Foi Riley! Foi tudo ele! – o homem, Hunt, começou desesperadamente. – Era ele quem estava tentando chantagear o Lorde das Trevas! Eu não participei disso. Eu juro! Eu sou leal ao Lorde: meu mestre, Lorde Voldemort e a você, Príncipe Negro! Eu sou um servo de Lorde Voldemort e seu filho. Por favor, por favor, não me mate! Eu sinto muito! Me perdoe, por favor! – o homem começou a soluçar.

James parou no meio do que estava fazendo. Ele escutara direito? Voldemort tinha um filho? O auror olhou para os igualmente alarmados Sirius e Kingsley. Ambos tinham ficado bastante pálidos. A revelação fez todos eles pararem em choque.

James se virou para olhar o garoto mascarado novamente, olhando-o de uma forma totalmente diferente. Ele era o filho de Voldemort, o mais cruel e sangue frio assassino que o mundo bruxo já vira. Esse menino era sua carne e sangue. O auror entendeu a reação temerosa de Hunt agora.

- Você se rebelou contra Lorde Voldemort. Para isso, não há piedade. – o garoto apontou a varinha para a cabeça de Hunt, mirando o espaço entre seus olhos. – Meu pai não esquece e eu não perdôo.

- Por favor, Príncipe Negro! Não, não, por favor! Por favor! – o Comensal estava soluçando abertamente agora, afastando-se do garoto e de sua varinha.

James deu o sinal e os três aurores mergulharam sobre o garoto ao mesmo tempo. Três "Estupefaça" aceleraram em direção ao jovem. Antes de uma das três maldições o alcançar, o rapaz sacudiu a varinha e um escudo azul explodiu ao seu redor, cobrindo-o dos pés à cabeça. As luzes vermelhas do estupefaça colidiram com a bolha azul e simplesmente dissolveram.

O garoto mascarado abaixou o escudo e se virou para encarar os três aurores surpresos. Nos primeiros segundos nada aconteceu. James observou os insuportáveis olhos verdes por trás da máscara prateada examinarem cada um dos três aurores. Quando os olhos verdes encontraram os seus, o auror sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Algo brilhou nos olhos do jovem e o homem sentiu o coração parar de bater por uma razão que não entendia.

Foi como se o tempo acelerasse rapidamente depois disso. Antes que James pudesse fazer mais do que piscar, estava sendo arremessado no ar. Caiu no chão, completamente sem fôlego e confuso sobre como foi atacado. Percebeu que foi atingido por um feitiço não verbal, sem varinha. Não ficou muito tempo no chão. Estava em pé de novo, varinha em punho e pronto. Viu Kingsley e Sirius mandando duas maldições no garoto, que não conseguiram atingir o alvo.

O jovem saiu do caminho das maldições e enviou algumas em Sirius e Kingsley. James correu até eles, tentando chegar perto o bastante para duelar. Avistou o Comensal da Morte arrastando-se rapidamente para fugir. Ele rastejou em direção a uma das janelas, mas não conseguiu abri-la. O Príncipe Negro trancara todas as portas e janelas atrás de si quando chegou. Hunt olhou em volta à procura de algo que pudesse usar para quebrar a janela e, talvez, escapar. A atenção do auror voltou para os amigos enquanto eles duelavam com o Príncipe Negro.

Kingsley correu para o garoto, enquanto Sirius mandou mais três maldições em rápidas sucessões contra ele. O jovem desviou-se de duas maldições e se esquivou da terceira com relativa facilidade. Antes que Kingsley pudesse alcançá-lo, o garoto se virou e deu um fantástico chute, direito no peito do homem, fazendo o alto e forte auror voar na direção oposta.

James enviou um "estupefaça" no rapaz, mas o feitiço foi desviado, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Ao invés de mirar no seu agressor, o garoto disparou um feitiço em Sirius.

- Incendio!

James assistiu com horror a bainha das vestes do amigo pegar fogo.

- Sirius! – o auror gritou, mas o outro calmamente expeliu o fogo com um aceno da varinha.

Kingsley conseguira ficar de pé novamente e não demorou em atacar o garoto.

- Pertificus Totalus! – o auror ressoou em sua voz profunda.

Novamente, a bolha azul surgiu e engoliu o jovem, protegendo-o. James estava maravilhado. Ele nunca vira um escudo fazer aquilo antes.

A essa altura, o som do duelo trouxe Liam e Nathan correndo até eles. Eles pareciam surpresos de início, vendo com quem os colegas estavam duelando, mas sabiam que não havia tempo para perguntas. Saltaram sobre o garoto mascarado, enviando-lhe feitiços de desarmar.

O garoto saiu do caminho das maldições antes de revidar. Ele acenou a mão na direção de Liam e o auror foi jogado no ar antes de bater dolorosamente na parede.

- Diffindo!

O rapaz lançou uma maldição cortante em Nathan. Um corte apareceu no tronco do homem, fazendo-lhe largar a varinha e apertar o peito. Ele caiu no chão com um grito de dor.

Kingsley, Sirius, Liam e James o atacaram juntos. Os quatro feitiços atravessaram o escudo azul do garoto. Baixando seu escudo por um instante, o jovem apontou a varinha para o teto.

- Confringo!

O feitiço explosivo atingiu a tubulação grossa ao longo do teto. Com um horrendo estalo, os canos de metal se partiram e desabaram. Os quatro aurores saltaram para fora do caminho do monstruoso metal enquanto caía no chão.

James sentou-se a tempo de ver o garoto mascarado agarrar Hunt pelo colarinho e puxá-lo para longe da janela. Ele jogou o Comensal, fazendo com que se esparramasse no chão de concreto. O homem começou a se afastar com medo enquanto o garoto o mirou novamente.

- Expelliarmus! – Liam lançou o feitiço, mas não conseguiu desarmá-lo, já que o rapaz desviou-se.

Kingsley, Sirius e Liam desviaram a atenção do garoto, permitindo que Hunt escapasse e tentasse fugir.

Enquanto os três aurores duelavam ferozmente com o jovem mascarado, James disparou em direção ao Comensal da Morte, que estava tentando quebrar com o pé uma janela de vidro, mas não estava tendo sorte. O auror agarrou o homem, assustando-o.

- Se quiser viver, eu sugiro que venha comigo! – ele disse.

Os olhos de Hunt moveram-se para a luta acontecendo entre o Príncipe Negro e os aurores. Ele virou-se entorpecido para encarar James.

- Nós queremos prendê-lo. Ele quer te matar. Escolha! – o auror disse friamente.

Aquilo pareceu tirar o homem de seu estupor de medo e ele rapidamente ficou de pé.

James o agarrou pelo colarinho e correu para a saída. Ele sabia que o armazém tinha escudos anti-aparatação, já que testara antes de entrar no prédio. Eles iam ter que encontrar uma forma de destrancar as portas para sair dali.

O auror quase alcançara a porta quando ouviu um feitiço com o qual não estava familiarizado.

- Adflicto Corporis!

Um terrível grito cheio de dor o fez parar e se virar. Virou-se e viu Liam no chão, agarrando a perna com as mãos e gemendo de dor. Não foi difícil deduzir que sua perna estava quebrada.

Kingsley foi nocauteado no chão, o que deixou apenas Sirius. James observou o amigo conseguir dominar o garoto, passando o braço em volta do pescoço do menino, numa tentativa de sufocá-lo.

- Te peguei, garoto! – Sirius riu.

O garoto não lutou, em vez disso, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, golpeando o rosto do auror. Com um grito de dor, o homem o soltou, cambaleando para trás enquanto sangue jorrava de seu nariz quebrado. O jovem girou em volta e bateu com o punho na lateral da cabeça de Sirius, que caiu no chão, gemendo de dor.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, o auror o chutou, atingindo sua perna e fazendo-o cair no chão. Sirius lutou para se levantar e agarrar o garoto.

James não esperou para ver se o amigo conseguiu. Ele tinha que tirar Hunt dali. Agarrou o idiota que tremia e dirigiu-se à porta o mais rápido que podia. Estava trancada, mas o auror conseguiu destrancá-la com um feitiço de reversão. A porta se abriu e ele se apressou em sair, arrastando Hunt consigo.

Eles deram apenas alguns passos para longe do armazém quando James escutou as portas voarem atrás dele. Continuou correndo com Hunt, se ele pudesse apenas sair dos escudos, então conseguiria aparatar dali com o Comensal.

James estava bem no limite dos escudos quando sentiu um feitiço passar voando por ele e atingir as costas de Hunt, que caiu pesadamente no chão. O auror congelou, temendo que o homem tivesse sido atingido pela maldição da morte. Uma olhada lhe disse que o Comensal da Morte ainda estava vivo.

O garoto aproximou-se deles calmamente, parando a alguns metros de distância. James ficou sobre Hunt, bloqueando qualquer feitiço. Á primeira vista o jovem parecia totalmente à vontade, mas um olhar mais atento mostrou-lhe que ele estava com raiva, muita raiva. Seu corpo parecia rígido, os nós dos dedos brancos já que a varinha estava apertada em seu punho cerrado. Os olhos verdes por trás da máscara prateada estavam fixos no auror e novamente o homem sentiu uma sensação forte de desconforto tomar conta de si.

- O homem é meu. – o garoto falou numa voz fria. – Ele não lhe diz respeito. Saia do caminho.

James estremeceu. Havia algo nele e na sua voz que estava fazendo os cabelos do seu pescoço levantarem. A sensação de familiaridade era tão forte, que estava abafando todos os outros sentidos do auror. Com dificuldade, ele levantou seu escudo e ficou desafiadoramente protegendo Hunt.

- Eu não vou deixar você matá-lo. – declarou.

O garoto inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Ah? Desde quando os aurores estão protegendo Comensais da Morte? – o jovem perguntou.

- Desde que Comensais da Morte começaram a matar uns aos outros. – James respondeu.

O rapaz se encrespou, mesmo com a máscara escondendo sua expressão, o auror sabia que ele estava furioso.

- Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte imundo! – ele rosnou de volta.

As palavras chocaram James, mas ele não teve muito tempo para responder já que o garoto acenou a varinha ao terminar de falar, jogando-o para trás. O auror aterrissou com um baque doloroso no chão duro e ficou momentaneamente incapaz de se mover. Lutou para ficar de pé novamente e se virou para ver o Príncipe Negro abaixar a varinha sobre Hunt, que ainda estava no chão e agora suplicava por sua vida.

- Não! Não, por favor, por favor, tenha piedade! – ele implorou.

O jovem apontou a varinha e pronunciou as palavras da maldição.

- Avada Kedrava!

James arfou ao ver a luz verde sair da varinha do garoto e atingir Hunt bem no meio dos olhos. O Comensal desabou no chão e mesmo naquela distância não havia dúvida de que estava morto. A raiva percorreu o auror quando viu o garoto se afastar do corpo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Em segundos, o homem estava bloqueando o caminho do rapaz, a varinha apontada para ele.

- Saia do meu caminho, Potter! – o adolescente rosnou.

- Acho que não! – James vociferou para ele.

Aquele garoto era formidável. Ele sozinho derrubara cinco aurores, matara uma pessoa e não tinha um único arranhão em si. O homem ainda não conseguia acreditar que a força que o jogara no chão viera dele.

- Afaste-se, Potter.

- Me obrigue, seu merdinha!

Algo mudou nos olhos do garoto. Ele guardou a varinha e deu outro passo na direção do auror, que estava completamente confuso. "Por que ele guardou a varinha?", se perguntou.

- Como queira. – o jovem falou numa voz baixa.

Com um movimento da mão, James foi atirado violentamente no ar de novo e caiu dolorosamente de costas. O homem cerrou os dentes enquanto a dor explodia em suas costas. Ele ignorou aquilo o máximo que pôde e levantou-se para ver o garoto mover-se em direção ao limiar dos escudos anti-aparatação. O auror apontou a varinha para ele. Não podia deixá-lo ir embora.

- Estupefaça! – James gritou, mas o adolescente facilmente desviou-se do feitiço.

James mirou mais uma vez, mas algo veio voando em sua direção e atingiu seu braço direito. O auror arfou e sua varinha caiu ruidosamente no chão. Ele piscou em surpresa ao avistar seu sangue, que corria do corte medonho em seu antebraço e escorria para sua mão. Alguma coisa cortara-lhe o braço. Ele sabia que não foi um feitiço já que, na verdade, sentira algo afiado cortar seu braço.

O homem rapidamente apanhou a varinha do chão e focou-se no garoto. Ele podia descobrir o que acontecera depois, agora tinha que capturar o Príncipe Negro. Dolorosamente mirou e disparou nele.

- Sorupto! – sibilou e um jato de luz amarela saiu de sua varinha, atingindo a parte de cima do braço do jovem.

Um corte apareceu, do qual um filete de sangue começou a fazer seu caminho pelo braço do rapaz, que o segurou, um grito de dor escapando dele. James viu o garoto colocar a mão nas vestes e rapidamente preparou-se para enviar outra maldição nele.

Antes que o auror pudesse disparar outra maldição, ele sentiu as palavras engasgarem na garganta. Largou a varinha e agarrou o pescoço enquanto uma dor lancinante tomava conta dele, fazendo sua visão ficar momentaneamente branca.

Podia sentir o sangue quente correr através de seus dedos e por suas vestes. Todo o lado esquerdo do seu pescoço pulsava em agonia. A respiração de James estava presa no peito enquanto lutava para respirar.

Caiu de joelhos com as duas mãos agarradas ao pescoço, num esforço para parar o fluxo de sangue. Tudo ao seu redor pareceu desacelerar quando ele caiu para frente. Forçou os olhos a ficarem abertos e tentou gritar por ajuda, para chamar Sirius, mas nenhum som saiu dele.

Bem em sua frente, meio escondido na grama estava um pequeno objeto. Era algo que nunca vira antes. Era pequeno e feito de metal com quatro pontas afiadas. Parecia uma lâmina e estava manchada de sangue. O auror percebeu que era seu sangue.

Aquilo foi o que o Príncipe Negro usara para atacá-lo. Seu braço e pescoço foram cortados com aquelas lâminas. Ele nem vira o garoto atirá-las. O vira estender as mãos para as vestes, mas o resto tinha sido um borrão.

James podia ouvir gritos à distância, mas não conseguia entender o que estava sendo dito. Seu mundo foi envolto em escuridão e então ele não soube de mais nada.


	6. Chapter 06 - Praise of a Killer

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Six - Praise of a Killer**

- Isso é tão injusto! – Damien reclamou.

Ele estava sentado á mesa da Grifinória, tomando café com seus companheiros de casa, mas seu humor incomum o impedira de desfrutar daquilo.

- Eu sei que é uma droga, cara, mas o que você pode fazer? – Ron disse antes de derrubar meia dúzia de panquecas no prato e lambuzá-las com calda de mel.

- Eu não acredito que eu vou perder! – Damien continuou. – Estive esperando semanas para ir ao jogo da Copa Mundial. Papai _prometeu_ ir e me levar e agora ele simplesmente decide não aparecer! Quero dizer, nem mesmo uma coruja para dizer que teve que cancelar.

- Ainda choramingando sobre isso, Damien. Sinceramente, é só um jogo. Seu pai tem coisas mais importantes para fazer, sabe. – Hermione disse enquanto ela e Ginny sentavam-se próximas a Ron e Damien.

- Só um jogo? – o menino indagou. – Você obviamente não sabe muito sobre Quadribol, Hermione. Não é de estranhar, já que não é algo que se possa aprender num livro.

A monitora quintanista fingiu não escutar a última parte do que seu jovem amigo disse. Ela se serviu de um pouco de torrada ao invés disso.

- Tenho certeza que apareceu algo importante para o Sr. Potter. – Ginny o consolou. – Afinal de contas, ele não é de perder um grande jogo também.

"Essa é realmente uma boa razão", pensou Damien.

Por que seu pai perderia o jogo? Ele era quase o maior fã de Quadribol de todos os tempos, tanto que foi nomeado o melhor artilheiro da Grifinória em seus tempos de escola. O troféu ainda estava na sala de troféus no corredor do terceiro andar.

Damien só vira James uma vez desde que ele retomara as atividades de auror. Ele parecia bem cansado e desgastado, mas o menino sabia que ele nunca reclamaria. Amava ser um auror. O jovem suspeitava que seu exausto pai provavelmente ainda estivesse dormindo, completamente esquecido da Copa Mundial.

- Se algo importante surgiu, ele deveria ter mandando uma coruja. – ele murmurou. – Ao menos eu ia saber que não devo esperá-lo.

Ron tirou os olhos do prato e viu a expressão sombria do amigo. Damien era três anos mais novo que ele, mas eram amigos desde criança. Já que os pais dos dois eram membros da Ordem, eles se encontravam regularmente. Molly e Lily reuniam-se com frequência na casa uma da outra e incentivavam os filhos a serem amigos. Como resultado, os garotos se tornaram tão bons amigos que o ruivo não se importava do mais novo andar com ele e seus amigos em Hogwarts. Ele estava acostumado a tê-lo por perto.

- Se anima, cara! – Ron disse. – Tenho certeza que o Sr. Potter vai te compensar. Há vários jogos por vir.

Com um suspiro, Damien assentiu. Ele voltou ao café da manhã, empurrando as panquecas de um lado para outro do prato.

- O que devíamos fazer hoje? – ele perguntou a Ron de repente.

- Vamos ver Hagrid e então talvez treinar Quadribol? – o amigo sugeriu.

- É, legal. – o menino respondeu, um pequeno sorriso enfeitando seu rosto. – Se eu não posso assistir ao jogo, posso muito bem jogar um.

- E você, Ginny, topa um jogo? – Ron perguntou à irmã.

A ruiva levantou os olhos de sua conversa sussurrada com Hermione.

- O quê? Ah, hum… não, não obrigada. Eu tenho que ir à biblioteca. – ela respondeu ficando um pouco vermelha quando um rubor apareceu em suas bochechas.

Os dois garotos trocaram um olhar antes de ambos suspirarem e revirarem os olhos.

- Ginny, desista já! Você não vai encontrá-lo! – Ron tentou.

- Que seja, Ronald! Cuide da sua vida. – ela vociferou para ele.

O ruivo suspirou. Ele se divertira ridicularizando e provocando a garota sem sentido pelos últimos dois meses, mas agora estava começando a sentir pena dela.

- Você nunca vai encontrá-lo. – ele destacou, ganhando um olhar mordaz em retorno. – Bem mesmo sabe se ele já frequentou Hogwarts.

- Eu devo minha vida a ele, Ron. – Ginny devolveu. – Eu tenho que ao menos tentar encontrá-lo para agradecê-lo.

O irmão não sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo.

Ginny voltou-se para Hermione. Ela odiava quando o irmão a ridicularizava, mas odiava especialmente quando ele fazia graça sobre _esse_ assunto. "Ele não entende!", dizia a si mesma toda vez. "Ele não estava lá".

Ron faltara à última visita a Hogsmeade, há pouco mais de dois meses. Ele tomara um balaço na cabeça e estava se recuperando na ala hospitalar. Ginny fora ao vilarejo com o resto dos alunos de Hogwarts. Lembrava-se daquele dia perfeitamente. Tinha começado maravilhosamente, comprara em todas as suas lojas favoritas antes de ir a um pequeno café com Hermione e alguns de seus amigos. Seus pais e irmãos mais velhos tinham combinado de encontrá-la para almoçar. Ela estava rindo com eles, curtindo a história de Charlie sobre o último dragão de que estava encarregado, quando houve uma terrível explosão do lado de fora, tão forte que sacudiu o café.

Em pânico e apavorada, Ginny foi agarrada por Bill e Charlie, que a acolheram num ciclo protetor. Bill, Charlie, Arthur e Molly ficaram ao redor dela, protegendo-a.

- Fique aqui, Ginny. – Bill lhe disse.

- Fique perto da gente! – Charlie conduziu Hermione em direção à irmã, e ficou na frente das duas garotas.

Pandemônio eclodiu quando descobriram que Hogsmeade estava sob um ataque de Comensais da Morte. Diversos Comensais arrombaram a porta e começaram a atacar os ocupantes. Gritando de medo, Ginny e Hermione abaixaram-se para se proteger, Molly protegendo-as o melhor que podia.

- Molly, tire as garotas daqui! – Arthur gritou enquanto duelava com o homem mascarado.

Todos os adultos no café estavam fazendo o melhor para se defender dos Comensais da Morte. Incluindo Bill, Charlie e Arthur.

Molly segurou as mãos das duas garotas e correu para a porta dos fundos. A maior parte das pessoas no café estava correndo em direção à saída. Ela, Hermione e Ginny lutaram por entre a multidão e saíram num beco. Correram em direção a Hogwarts, tentando alcançar a segurança da escola.

De repente havia três homens mascarados bloqueando o caminho. Molly soltou Ginny e Hermione, puxando sua varinha.

- Corram! – ela disse à filha.

Relutantemente, conquanto aterrorizada pela segurança da mãe, Ginny se virou e correu, Hermione ao seu lado. As duas correram lado a lado, tentando encontrar um caminho para chegar à segurança.

Um feitiço passou pela ruiva, errando por pouco sua cabeça. Olhando para trás enquanto corria, ela viu dois Comensais da Morte a perseguindo. A amiga a puxou numa nova direção e elas correram para um antigo prédio abandonado. As duas atropelaram a porta mal lacrada e correram escada acima, procurando um lugar à sombra para se esconder. Ginny escutou a explosão atrás de si e sabia que os Comensais as tinham seguido.

Sem tempo para pensar, as duas garotas aterrorizadas correram para o topo do prédio, pensando apenas que tinham que fugir dos Comensais.

Quando alcançaram o topo, perceberam que não tinham onde se esconder. Estavam presas. Ginny virou-se para a porta quando ela foi escancarada e dois Comensais entraram no telhado. Olhando maliciosamente e rindo delas, os homens conseguiram agarrá-las quando foram atingidos por trás. A ruiva gritou de alívio ao avistar o irmão, Charlie, vindo em seu socorro.

O ruivo estava duelando com dois homens sozinho, já que nenhuma das duas estava com as varinhas. Era norma da escola deixar as varinhas em Hogwarts durante as visitas a Hogsmeade. Muitos alunos no passado fizeram o uso errado delas, então agora foram proibidos de levá-las durante as visitas ao vilarejo.

Ginny e Hermione recuaram o máximo que podiam para que não fossem atingidas pelo fogo cruzado de maldições. A ruiva estava muito ocupada assistindo e temendo pela segurança do irmão, então ela não viu a maldição Cruciatus atingir a parede e quicar em sua direção.

- Ginny! Mexa-se!

O grito de Hermione e sua visão periférica captando o jato veloz de luz vermelha fizeram a garota recuar para fora do caminho da maldição. Infelizmente, ela já estava perigosamente perto da beira do telhado e tombou.

Por um golpe de sorte, conseguiu agarrar um arame que pendia da borda do telhado. Agarrou-se por sua vida, mas podia ver que o arame fino não era forte o suficiente para aguentar seu peso. Gritou por Charlie, por Hermione, para que eles ajudassem, mas antes que alguém pudesse vir ao seu auxílio, o arame que protegia sua vida estalou.

Ginny foi despencando. Seu grito de terror fez Hermione e Charlie gritarem. A ruiva fechou os olhos, não querendo ver o chão e sua morte correndo ao seu encontro. Mas antes que pudesse atingir o solo, foi subitamente agarrada por um par de mãos fortes. Sua cabeça bateu contra um peito forte e a garota instintivamente jogou os braços ao redor da pessoa e agarrou-se a ela. Podia sentir o vento correndo por seu rosto e sabia que estavam voando.

Ela forçou os olhos castanhos a ficarem abertos para olhar para a pessoa que salvara sua vida. Olhos esmeralda encontraram os dela e ela sentiu-se imediatamente atraída por eles. Afastou as lágrimas dos olhos, sem saber se foi o vento ou sua quase morte que as trouxera. Seu herói misterioso tinha a face coberta por uma máscara prateada e, fora seus olhos, nada estava visível. Ela percebeu que estavam voando numa vassoura e a velocidade na qual estavam indo era fenomenal. Não conseguia abrir a boca para falar. Havia muito ar pressionando contra ela. Moveu o rosto para a direção contrária ao vento e em vez disso enterrou o rosto no peito do seu salvador. Mesmo na situação atual, sentiu-se estranhamente confortada pelos braços fortes ao redor de sua cintura e o calor de seu corpo próximo ao dela.

Ginny só se deu conta de onde estava quando sentiu os pés tocarem o solo e ela foi gentilmente removida da vassoura. Suas pernas não suportariam seu peso, não importava o quanto ela quisesse que elas aguentassem. Acabou apenas sentando no chão, respirando com dificuldade, tentando fazer o coração, que estava batendo freneticamente, desacelerar.

Olhou para cima e percebeu que estava sentada do lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts. Podia ver alguns professores à distância, rapidamente caminhando até ela.

- Você está bem?

Ginny olhou para a voz, percebendo que era seu herói misterioso quem falara. Não conseguiu impedir o sobressalto que lhe escapou, a voz dele soava tão jovem. Pensara que ele fosse muito mais velho, já que salvou sua vida e voou como um jogador profissional de Quadribol. A voz dele era gentil, mas inegavelmente forte. Antes que ela pudesse responder, o garoto olhou e viu os professores correndo na direção deles. Sem outra palavra, ele montou na vassoura e saiu do chão.

- Espere! – a garota gritou, mas era tarde demais.

O garoto com os olhos esmeralda brilhantes se foi. Ginny não estava sequer ciente quando a Professora McGonagall e a Professora June a alcançaram e conduziram-na de volta ao castelo.

Desde então a ruiva se tornara obcecada por seu herói. Ela passara horas apenas conversando com Hermione, e com qualquer outra pessoa que a escutasse, sobre ele, sobre quão lindos seus olhos eram, como seus braços eram fortes, como sua voz era suave. Hermione se sentiu muito triste por ela. Podia ver quão encantada Ginny ficara por esse garoto misterioso, e porque não deveria? Afinal de contas, ele salvara sua vida. Decidiu que iria ajudá-la de qualquer forma que pudesse a tentar descobrir a identidade dessa "maravilha-de-olhos-verdes".

A ruiva estava convencida de que o rapaz deveria ter vindo a Hogwarts em algum momento, a julgar pela voz, ele só podia ser um pouco mais velho que ela. Ginny não conseguia afastar a sensação de que já vira aqueles olhos verdes antes. Pensou que talvez ele fosse um aluno mais velho que vira nos corredores da escola ou alguém que estudara nos tempos de Bill ou Charlie e fora à Toca em algum momento.

Ela ficou cada vez mais desesperada na busca por ele, passando cada momento disponível revirando os antigos anuários na biblioteca, procurando por ele, por aqueles olhos esmeralda brilhantes. Hermione tentara apontar o fato de que a amiga não vira o rosto do rapaz, não sendo capaz de reconhecer sua foto, mas a garota rejeitara aquilo, insistindo que reconheceria os olhos dele no momento que os visse novamente.

- Então, Hermione. – Ginny começou, ignorando o irmão no momento. – Você vem comigo para a biblioteca?

- Claro. – a amiga respondeu, sorrindo para ela. – Podemos tentar procurar novamente se você quiser.

- Gin, você já considerou a possibilidade de que esse cara seja muito feio? – Ron perguntou, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

A ruiva girou para encará-lo.

- O quê?

- Talvez seja por isso que ele estivesse usando aquela máscara. – Ron explicou, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de raiva no rosto da irmã.

Ginny mergulhou para a varinha, tirando-a da bolsa. O ruivo levantou as mãos e balançou a cabeça, fazendo gesto de que não quis dizer aquilo.

- Eu juro, Ronald! Diga isso de novo e eu vou te enfeitiçar até o próximo século!– a irmã o avisou.

Ron apenas riu, divertindo-se por tê-la irritado tanto.

- Vamos, Ginny. – Hermione disse, fazendo a garota irritada levantar-se.

Antes que as duas pudessem deixar o salão, uma Lily Potter com os olhos muito inchados e preocupada entrou correndo, olhando freneticamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Ela avistou Damien imediatamente e correu até ele, quase derrubando as duas garotas no chão.

- Ah, desculpa garotas… desculpa! – ela murmurou antes de virar-se para o filho.

- Damien, venha comigo! Rápido! – ela disse, ignorando completamente os demais grifinórios que a olhavam com desconfiança.

- Bom dia para você também, mãe. – o menino respondeu com um sorriso descarado.

Ele viu o rosto preocupado da mãe e as bochechas manchadas de lágrimas e o sorriso escorregou de sua face.

- Mãe, o que há de errado? – ele perguntou enquanto erguia-se da cadeira.

- Professora Potter, está tudo bem? – Ron perguntou.

Lily ou não o escutou ou o ignorou completamente.

- Damien, venha comigo, agora! Nós temos que partir! – ela repetiu, gesticulando para que ele se aproximasse dela.

O menino levantou-se do assento e, sem palavras, seguiu a mãe para fora do salão, sem se virar para ver os olhares preocupados nos rostos dos amigos.

Quando mãe e filho estavam no hall de entrada, Lily tirou uma bolinha colorida.

- Portus. – ela sussurrou. – Damy, agarre a bola, sai em cinco segundos.

O menino fez o que lhe foi dito e três segundos depois sentiu um puxão familiar no umbigo quando ele e sua mãe foram transportados para fora de Hogwarts.

Os pés de Damien tocaram o chão e ele momentaneamente perdeu o equilíbrio. Endireitou-se antes de olhar ao redor, apenas para seu coração afundar até a boca do estômago. Ele estava parado em St. Mungo's.

xxx

- Mão, o que está acontecendo? Por que estamos no St. Mungo's? – Damien perguntou, tentando não surtar, mas a preocupação nos olhos de sua mãe e suas mãos trêmulas estavam deixando o garoto muito nervoso.

- Venha comigo. – ela sussurrou para ele e, tomando-o pela mão, dirigiu-se aos elevadores do outro lado do saguão. Quando estavam dentro do elevador, o jovem perguntou novamente à mãe o que aconteceu.

- É o seu pai. – Lily disse baixinho. – Ele foi ferido na noite passada.

Damien sentiu o coração parar. Seu pai já fora ferido antes, sendo auror, era um risco da profissão, mas nunca antes ele tinha visto a mãe tão perturbada. Isso o fez pensar no pior.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – ele perguntou, querendo apaziguar seus medos.

- Ele foi ferido em serviço durante um duelo. – Lily estava tentando seu melhor para manter a voz firme, mas não conseguia esconder a preocupação completamente.

- Que serviço? – o menino perguntou, sabendo que a mãe entenderia a verdadeira perguntar, Auror ou Ordem.

- O primeiro. – ela disse já que nunca dizia as palavras "Ordem da Fênix" quando fora de muros seguros. Sabia que o filho sempre se referia à Ordem como o segundo trabalho de James.

As portas do elevador abriram, permitindo que Lily e Damien corressem para fora, indo para o quarto número cinco. Eles não estavam de modo algum surpresos ao ver um Sirius muito cansado e descontente sentado ao lado de James. Damien soltou um enorme suspiro de alívio ao ver o pai sentado na cama, conversando animadamente com o amigo. Ele parecia pálido, como se ficava após perder muito sangue. Havia uma bandagem em volta de seu pescoço e uma em seu braço. Mas além de parecer muito cansado, seu pai parecia estar bem.

James olhou para os dois recém-chegados e o rosto se abriu num sorriso. Sirius também parecia que tinha ido até o inferno e voltado, mas ele deixou a bela face se abrir num sorriso ao avistar Lily e Damien.

- Olá, gente. Entrem. – James chamou e estendeu a mão para segurar a da esposa quando ela correu para seu lado.

O menino ficou parado na porta, encostando-se nela para se firmar. Seu coração partiu-se um pouco ao avistar o pai e o tio parecendo abatidos.

- Ei, filhote, entre. – Sirius gesticulou, dando-lhe um de seus sorrisos habituais.

Damien entrou lentamente e sentou ao lado do pai.

- Animem-se! Eu estou bem. – James riu.

- Bem! Você chama isso de bem! Meu Deus, James! Você podia ter sido morto...! – Lily parou de repente, percebendo que o filho estava com eles. Ela olhou para ele pedindo-lhe desculpas. – Damy, sinto muito. Eu não devia ter te tirado da escola daquela maneira. Eu tinha descoberto sobre seu pai e agi sem pensar.

Damien olhou para a mãe.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. Estou feliz que me trouxe. Apenas não grite com o papai, ele parece que passou pelo inferno.

- Ah, obrigado, filho, eu vou me lembrar disso! – sorriu James, tentando parecer ofendido. O menino sorriu de volta para ele.

- Então, vão nos contar o que aconteceu com vocês dois? – Damien perguntou, já adivinhando a resposta.

- Não podemos, filhote, ultrassecreto e tudo, claro que você entende. – Sirius respondeu numa voz entediada que ele sempre usava para responder às perguntas do garoto sobre a Ordem.

Damien olhou para o pai.

- Pai?

James sorriu para o filho novamente.

- Sério, Damy, é uma coisa muito chata, nada interessante.

Damien bufou um pouco, sentando de novo com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Os três adultos começaram a conversar, principalmente sobre o Ministério e quantos dias os dois podiam tirar de licença médica. O menino estava começando a ficar muito entediado. Alguns minutos depois, Lily o pediu para ir até à praça de alimentação no primeiro andar pegar algumas bebidas. Ele alegremente se levantou e saiu.

Assim que o garoto saíra do quarto, a ruiva conjurou um feitiço silenciador e virou-se para os dois.

- O.K., desembuchem. O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Um olhar de vergonha atravessou o rosto de ambos.

- Bem, eu acho que não há outra forma de dizer isso... hum... nós meio que subestimamos o inimigo. – respondeu um Sirius envergonhado.

- O que quer dizer com "subestimamos"? Havia muitos Comensais da Morte? Quantos eram? – Lily perguntou tentando imaginar cinco aurores lutando com um exército de quinze Comensais ou mais. Isso certamente explicaria os ferimentos.

- Um. – respondeu James, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Um? – repetiu a ruiva.

- Sim, um. – responderam juntos.

- Eu não entendo. Como um Comensal da Morte pôde lutar contra cinco aurores e colocar dois deles no hospital? – ela perguntou.

- Quatro. – disse uma voz baixa que surpreendentemente pertencia a Sirius.

- Como? – Lily perguntou, envergonhada pela baixa na Ordem nas mãos de _um_ Comensal da Morte.

- Liam e Kingsley estão aqui conosco. – o amigo respondeu.

- Kingsley? – a ruiva indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Kingsley Shacklebolt? O auror de um metro e oitenta e tanto que três Comensais da Morte não conseguiriam controlar, _aquele_ Kingsley? – ela perguntou sem acreditar.

Ambos apenas assentiram.

- O que diabos aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

- O maldito garoto aconteceu! – vociferou Sirius, sem conseguir aceitar muito bem o fracasso.

- O garoto? Que garoto? – Lily perguntou intrigada.

- O garoto de Voldemort. – James respondeu baixinho.

A ruiva parou, seu corpo enrijecendo com as palavras do esposo. Silenciosamente, ela se virou para encarar o marido.

- O quê? – ela perguntou com uma voz quase mais alta que um sussurro.

- Voldemort tem um filho. – James repetiu.

Lily não disse nada, mas seu choque e surpresa eram evidentes.

- Pelo menos foi isso que o outro Comensal da Morte disse. – Sirius acrescentou.

A amiga olhou para ele.

- Mas vocês disseram que havia apenas um Comensal da Morte? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Havia, no começo, de qualquer forma. – Sirius explicou. – Quando chegamos no armazém, vimos apenas um Comensal da Morte, escondido num canto. Do nada, esse moleque chega e faz o Comensal quase mijar nas calças. – o amigo fez uma careta, franzindo o nariz e as sobrancelhas em desgosto. – Covarde maldito! – ele murmurou, referindo-se a Hunt. – Ele estava implorando e rastejando por sua vida. Ele nem mesmo tentou atacar o garoto.

- Garoto? – a ruiva repetiu, os olhos verdes arregalados em descrença. – Espere, vocês todos estão aqui, no hospital, por causa de um garoto?

- Eu sei o que parece… - James começou. – ...mas é uma história muito diferente. Ele parecia um garoto, soava como um garoto, mas Lily, ele _não era_ um garoto.

- O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou, sentindo um nó de medo no estômago.

- Ele era… fenomenal. – James disse, sem ter outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Olhou para Sirius para vê-lo balançando a cabeça em concordância, embora um tanto a contragosto. O auror continuou. – A forma que ele duelava, ele era tão _rápido_. Às vezes era apenas um borrão. Ele estava fazendo magia sem varinha e o escudo dele! Merlin, Lily, eu nunca vi algo como aquilo antes. Ele podia levantá-lo com um simples aceno da varinha e cobria-o da cabeça aos pés! – ele balançou a cabeça. – Não havia nada em sua luta que sugerisse tratar-se de um garoto.

- E não era apenas o duelo bruxo, ele estava chutando nossos traseiros da maneira trouxa. – Sirius acrescentou. – Sério, Lily, aquilo foi a coisa mais estranha. O filho do Lorde das Trevas usando luta trouxa para nos atacar.

- E ele não se intimidou nem um pouco por estar sendo confrontado por cinco aurores adultos. Ele apenas limpou o chão com a gente. – James disse com um pequeno rubor nas bochechas pálidas.

A ruiva estava escutando boquiaberta.

- Por que o Comensal da Morte estava com medo dele? – ela perguntou, sem entender aquela parte.

- Ele sabia que o garoto viera para matá-lo. Ele sabia no momento que o viu. – James respondeu.

- Ele o fez? – ela perguntou. – Ele o matou, quero dizer.

- Ele o matou bem na nossa frente. – o esposo respondeu. – Ele era tão poderoso, Lily, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ele me atirou no ar _sem varinha_ e a forma que ele lidou com Hunt, foi tão frio! Ele apenas o matou, sem preocupação alguma, sem remorso, nada!

- Por que você está surpreso? – Sirius perguntou. – Ele não sabe o que é remorso. Ele é a semente do mal!

James não disse nada, mas seu coração disparou ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Sua expressão deve ter mostrado a angústia, pois sentiu a esposa tocar sua mão.

- O que foi? – Lily perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – o auror respondeu sincero. – É só que há alguma coisa sobre ele que me deixa... inquieto.

- Inquieto? Como assim? – ela perguntou.

James olhou para ela e então para Sirius, perguntando-se se ele devia dizer o que estava em sua mente.

- Não faz sentido. – ele disse por fim. – Nada sobre o garoto faz sentido algum. Ele reagiu raivosamente quando eu o chamei de Comensal da Morte. Suas palavras exatas foram _"Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte imundo!"_. Isso faz sentido? – nem a esposa nem o amigo disseram nada. Ele continuou. – E quando ele estava lutando, não usou nenhuma Imperdoável, apenas feitiços padrões. Ele na verdade não matou ninguém, a não ser Hunt. Isso também não faz sentido. Voldemort gosta de números. Seus ataques deixam centenas de mortos e feridos. Comensais da Morte matam e torturam tantos quantos podem. Mas esse garoto, ele apenas lidou conosco e pegou o Comensal. Ele não causou nenhuma outra baixa.

- Ele poderia ter causado! – interferiu Sirius com um aceno de cabeça na direção de James. – Você teve sorte que... que... a faca, lâmina, coisa estrelada que ele jogou em você não cortou muito fundo, caso contrário...

O homem não conseguiu terminar. Ele desviou o olhar, afastando a imagem do amigo deitado numa poça de seu próprio sangue.

- Eu sei que ele tentou me matar, mas não acho que ele realmente quisesse. – o auror disse ao amigo. – Ele mandou que eu saísse do caminho. Foi só quando eu o ataquei que ele revidou. Quero dizer, eu lhe causei um corte bem feio...

- Por que diabos você está criando desculpas por ele? – exclamou Lily. – Ele tentou te matar e você está falando como se ele tivesse sido forçado a fazer isso!

James fechou a boca e abaixou a cabeça. Por que ele estava criando desculpas? Ele vira a raiva claramente nos olhos do garoto. Sabia que o jovem o atacara com a intenção de matar, mas algo dentro dele apenas não queria acreditar naquilo. Além disso, havia o fato de que o rapaz parecera um pouco familiar para ele. O auror não sabia como era possível, mas sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar. A voz dele causara calafrios de reconhecimento em seu corpo. Ele não queria admitir, mas a voz do adolescente lhe lembrou de Damien.

- Eu acho que apenas não quero acreditar que uma criança pode ser tão má. – ele lhes disse.

Lily consolou o marido e Sirius olhou para o chão, imerso em pensamentos. Ele entendia o que o amigo queria dizer. Não era apenas perturbador, mas um tanto desolador ver um garoto tão jovem no campo de batalha e tirando a vida de outros tão impiedosamente.

Nesse instante, Damien reapareceu no quarto, carregando várias bebidas nos braços. Ele assimilou a visão da mãe, seus braços ao redor de seu pai, que parecia derrotado e cansado. Seu tio também parecia aborrecido.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou enquanto despejava as guloseimas na cama do pai.

- Bem, está agora que você trouxe sapos de chocolate e delícias gasosas! – disse o pai servindo-se de cada um de seus doces favoritos e olhando para o menino com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso para combinar.

Damien suspirou enquanto cada um dos adultos agarrava os seus doces favoritos. Ele pegou um sapo de chocolate e rasgou a embalagem. O sapo pulou para fora e pousou na cama de James. O menino observou o pai agir como uma criança de cinco anos, pegando o sapo em uma mão e jogando o outro punho no ar, gritando e agindo como se tivesse conseguido uma façanha impossível.

Sinceramente, ele não achava que o pai jamais fosse crescer.


	7. Chapter 07 – A Father and his Son

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Seven – A Father and his Son**

Harry andava silenciosamente pela propriedade, voltando para casa. Passara cinco horas treinando em seu campo particular e agora estava completamente exausto. Cansadamente fez seu caminho de volta à Mansão Riddle. Olhou para o céu, já anoitecera, então o encontro dos Comensais da Morte provavelmente tinha acabado. Apenas por precaução, continuou segurando a máscara prateada, caso precisasse dela.

O garoto abafou um bocejo, estava mais que cansado. Normalmente não passava tantas horas treinando, mas ultimamente era tudo que queria fazer. Sabia que era a frustração reprimida dentro de si que queria sair, e esse era o único escape. Bem, isso e as missões.

Harry continuou andando pela área da floresta que separava o campo de treinamento da mansão principal. Restava pouca distância a percorrer, quando ouviu um ligeiro farfalhar de folhas e passos leves vindo atrás dele. O garoto não parou de andar, mas instantaneamente ficou em alerta. A varinha estava seguramente escondida no coldre em seu braço. Continuou andando, sem fazer qualquer sinal de que sabia que estava sendo seguido. Os passos atrás dele tornaram-se mais altos.

Tudo aconteceu num instante.

Num rápido movimento, o garoto colocou a máscara antes de alcançar a varinha. Virou-se onde estava e cegamente agarrou a pessoa que estava andando de mansinho atrás dele. Sua mão estava ao redor do pescoço da pessoa antes mesmo que visse quem era. Bateu com força o corpo dela contra a árvore mais próxima, antes de apontar a varinha para sua garganta.

- Ai! Paranoico, Harry?

O rapaz ficou surpreso ao ver o loiro em suas mãos, gemendo de dor por ter sido jogado contra uma árvore. Ele sorriu por trás da máscara e o soltou antes de removê-la. Não precisava dela.

- Draco, porque está andando sorrateiramente atrás de mim? – Harry perguntou ao amigo.

Draco Malfoy estava esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça e lançou um olhar irritado para ele.

- Eu não estava _andando sorrateiramente_! Apenas estava sendo furtivo, só isso. – ele respondeu.

Harry sorriu em resposta.

- Com medo que meu pai te pegue? – o moreno perguntou.

Não era segredo que Lorde Voldemort não tinha muita paciência quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy. Ele culpava o garoto por distrair o filho do treinamento e das aulas.

O loiro lançou um olhar cauteloso ao redor.

- Está vendo, é por isso que você devia ir para a minha casa. – ele disse num sussurro.

Harry riu em resposta. Eles começaram a andar para a mansão juntos. Draco estava muito mais relaxado agora. Se estava com o amigo, estava seguro então. Até mesmo encarar Lorde Voldemort era possível se o moreno estivesse ao seu lado. Se ele estivesse sozinho, havia chance de não conseguir voltar para casa.

Enquanto se aproximavam do imponente castelo que era a Mansão Riddle, o garoto pegou a máscara prateada e colocou-a, escondendo o rosto. O loiro assistiu ao ato familiar, mas não disse nada. Os dois garotos se aproximaram das portas e Harry fez um gesto para os dois Comensais da Morte posicionados na entrada. Os homens rapidamente caíram de joelhos, suas testas contra o chão, enquanto cumprimentavam seu Príncipe Negro.

O moreno mal olhou para eles enquanto o loiro sorriu abertamente e, propositalmente, diminuiu os passos para que os dois homens fossem obrigados a permanecer naquela posição desconfortável e degradante.

- Draco! – Harry rosnou para o amigo, instigando-o a se apressar.

Assim que as postas se fecharam, o moreno caminhou para um lado do saguão, dirigindo-se a um grande retrato de uma serpente. Com um feitiço sibilado, ele se abriu, dando acesso à parte do castelo que era designada como sua.

Harry sempre soubera de sua importância, mas nunca tinha desistido do ímpeto de explorar. Um incidente, no entanto, quando tinha sete anos de idade o ensinara da forma mais árdua a manter-se em segredo. Então, seu pai dedicara uma ala inteira do castelo a ele. Quando criança, o garoto passara diversas horas explorando os arredores e viveu intermináveis aventuras junto com Draco.

Logo que subiram pela passagem e o retrato fechara atrás deles, ele tirou a máscara.

- Então, quando você voltou? – Harry perguntou enquanto andavam pelo corredor, dirigindo-se aos seus aposentos.

- As férias de verão começaram há semanas, mas meu pai achou que era melhor ficar longe por um tempo. Ele disse que você estava ocupado, então eu tive que ficar a toa e entediado por algumas semanas. – Draco respondeu.

- Eu tive missões. – o rapaz respondeu simplesmente.

O loiro olhou para ele.

- Eu queria poder ir numa missão com você. – suspirou o amigo.

Harry bufou e lançou a Draco um olhar engraçado.

- Você? Em combate? Eu gostaria de ver isso! – ele disse enquanto apreciava o olhar de incredulidade que apareceu no rosto do outro.

- Por que não? Eu sou um bom duelista! – o loiro respondeu com uma voz indignada.

- Você provavelmente ficaria perguntando ao adversário se seu cabelo tinha saído do lugar. – riu Harry.

O loiro lançou ao garoto um olhar descontente.

- Não é crime algum ter uma boa aparência, mas é claro que você não sabe nada sobre isso! Quando foi a última vez que tentou pentear essa moita que chama de cabelo? – Draco perguntou.

O moreno apenas deu de ombros e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Nem todo mundo é vaidoso como você, Draco.

O loiro gaguejou e murmurou algo incoerente, de que ele apenas riu.

Eles chegaram num conjunto de portas de mogno pesadas, que Harry abriu com um movimento de seu pulso. A enorme câmara que era usada como seus aposentos tinha tudo que o garoto podia precisar. A cama era grande o bastante para quatro pessoas dormirem e um impressionante guarda-roupa de oito portas ficava orgulhosamente junto a uma parede. Móveis caros estavam dispostos pelo quarto e uma estante alta guardava uma seleção de livros, a maioria dos quais não estava disponível em nenhuma outra parte da Grã-Bretanha.

Draco caminhou até o sofá e se jogou sobre ele, colocando os pés para cima, confortavelmente. Harry não parecia se importar, visto que jogou a máscara e a capa sobre uma das cadeiras. O garoto caminhou até o enorme guarda-roupa e o abriu sem varinha. Tirou um par de vestes casuais azul-escuro para substituir as verde-escuro que usava.

- Meu pai estava falando sobre você ontem. – o loiro disse, se estirando no sofá do amigo. – Ele não conseguia para de te elogiar pela maldição Lacetante.

- Maldição Lacerante. – Harry corrigiu.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar meio animado.

- Que seja! – ele disse. – Ele estava falando com minha mãe sobre isso. Eu juro, ele nem notou que eu estava lá!

- Talvez você devesse ter lançado-a sobre ele. Ele teria te notado, então. – o garoto respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

- Sim, certo! – o loiro zombou, mas um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios de qualquer maneira.

Harry fechou a porta do guarda-roupa e se olhou no espelho. Ficou parado por um instante, apenas olhando para o reflexo. Ele nunca se importou muito com a aparência, menos mal que fosse naturalmente bonito. Ultimamente, porém, estava aparentando cansaço. Afastou a franja dos olhos e olhou atentamente para seu rosto. A luz alcançou a cicatriz incomum e a iluminou. O garoto traçou-a lentamente com os dedos. Era a única parte de seu rosto que gostava. O cabelo negro bagunçado, os olhos verdes brilhantes e o resto de suas feições eram daqueles que desprezava com todas as forças. Novamente, desejou que seu pai lhe tivesse autorizado a mudar a aparência, mas não importava o quanto o implorasse, Voldemort insistia que o jovem usasse a face verdadeira.

Suspirando, o moreno se afastou do espelho, esfregando os olhos. Entrou em seu banheiro privado para que pudesse se refrescar após o treino e trocar de roupa. Draco se ocupara em um dos livros de Artes das Trevas do amigo, ignorando-o por enquanto.

O garoto tomou uma ducha rápida antes de vestir as roupas casuais. Alto e esbelto como era, o treinamento físico extensivo deixara seus braços e peito tonificados e musculosos. Trabalhara duro para conseguir aquele corpo: intermináveis horas de exercícios e treinamento resultaram num corpo e numa mente muito bem estruturados, dos quais Harry não conseguia não se sentir orgulhoso.

O jovem saiu do banheiro, percebendo quão absorto o amigo estava no livro. Caminhou até ele, deslizando o livro dos dedos do loiro.

- Ei! – Draco contestou.

- Você está aqui para ler? – Harry perguntou, banindo o livro para a estante com um estalar de dedos.

O loiro suspirou.

- Era um bom livro. – ele disse ao se sentar.

- Naturalmente, é meu. – o moreno sorriu.

- Você não o escreveu, seu idiota! – Draco ridicularizou.

- Não, mas eu escolhi lê-lo. É óbvio que seria bom. – Harry respondeu.

O loiro retirou um jogo de xadrez, um que tinham desde crianças, da gaveta e colocou-o sobre a mesa, entre ele e o amigo.

- Eu acho que precisamos de um novo. – ele disse, empinando o nariz para o jogo esfarrapado e gasto.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Eu gosto desse. – ele respondeu. – O temos há anos.

- Exatamente! – Draco exclamou. – Essa coisa está caindo aos pedaços.

O outro deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Ele funciona, isso é tudo que importa.

O loiro olhou para o amigo e sorriu de lado.

- Você evidentemente sabe que nunca pode me vencer, por isso não quer um jogo novo.

Harry sorriu de volta para ele.

- Como sabe que não estou simplesmente te deixando ganhar?

Draco bufou.

- Sim, certo! Me deixando ganhar! Desde que tínhamos _seis anos? – _ele exclamou.

- Tecnicamente, não sabíamos como jogar até então. – o moreno apontou.

- E eu ainda acabava com você! – o loiro respondeu presunçosamente.

Um jato de luz e Draco foi impulsionado para frente, aterrissando de cara na mesa. Gemendo, o loiro se levantou para olhar a expressão divertida do amigo. Percebeu que não fora ele quem o empurrara, visto que o ataque veio por trás. Virando-se rapidamente e, temeroso, viu o pai parado à porta.

- Quando vai aprender a segurar sua língua, Draco! – Lucius advertiu enquanto caminhava na direção do filho. – Sua língua desrespeitosa será seu fim!

O garoto se levantou de cabeça baixa, um tom rosado nas bochechas pálidas. Odiava ser repreendido na frente de Harry.

- Eu sinto muito, pai. Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. – ele se desculpou.

- Você tem sorte de ter sido eu e não o Lorde das Trevas que entrou e o escutou falando de tal modo! – Lucius continuou.

O olhar de medo tomou conta da expressão de Draco e ele tremeu involuntariamente. Estaria morto se esse fosse o caso.

Harry não ficou surpreso ao ver o homem em sua porta. Só havia dois Comensais da Morte que poriam entrar em sua ala sem precisar da senha, e um deles era Lucius Malfoy.

- Lucius. – o moreno falou. – Como Draco e eu nos tratamos é problema nosso. – ele disse. – Não exagere.

O Comensal não disse nada, mas virou-se para encarar o filho.

- Espere por mim do lado de fora. Vou acompanhá-lo até em casa.

- Mas eu acabei de chegar aqui! – o jovem começou.

- E agora você vai voltar para casa. – Lucius respondeu.

O loiro não discutiu. Com um olhar para o amigo, virou-se para a porta.

- Sim, pai.

Draco sai do quarto de Harry, caminhando até o saguão principal da Mansão Riddle para esperar pelo pai.

Lucius se virou para contemplar o moreno assim que o filho saiu.

- Você não deve encorajá-lo. – disse. – Ele precisa aprender a respeitá-lo, a temê-lo.

O garoto sorriu de lado e recostou-se, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu não quero que ele me tema. Tenho os Comensais da Morte para isso.

Os lábios do homem se contraíram, mas ele absteve-se de sorrir do tema de suas brincadeiras usuais.

- De qualquer forma, ele não vai aprender a te respeitar se deixá-lo falar com você de forma tão repugnante!

- Lucius, se acalme. – Harry disse ao levantar-se. – Como eu disse, como nos tratamos não é problema seu. Não precisa se envolver. – o garoto pegou o jogo de xadrez e o devolveu ao lugar habitual. Ia ter que esperar para perder para Draco outro dia. – Presumo que a reunião correu bem? – ele perguntou.

O Comensal olhou para o jovem, primeiro com surpresa, então seus olhos acinzentados correram para a cicatriz e ele sorriu em entendimento. É claro que a dor na cicatriz do adolescente ia permiti-lo saber se o Lorde das Trevas estava zangado ou satisfeito.

- Sim, tudo correu bem. – Lucius respondeu. – Os Comensais da Morte tiveram êxito em todas as missões que lhes foram confiadas.

- Hum, bem, milagres acontecem de vez em quando. – o garoto sorriu de lado.

O homem não poderia deixar de sorrir da ironia de Harry. Conhecia-o desde que foi trazido até Lorde Voldemort e ao longo dos anos desenvolveu uma crescente compaixão pelo adolescente de cabelos negros. Foi ele quem carinhosamente o nomeou de "Príncipe Negro" devido ao comportamento mimado da criança.

- O sucesso deles não é nada comparado ao seu progresso. – Lucius disse, sorrindo orgulhoso. – É inédito ser capaz de aprender a Maldição Lacerante em apenas _uma_ sessão.

- A maioria das coisas que eu faço são inéditas. – o jovem respondeu.

- Eu gostaria de estar lá quando você executar essa maldição. – o homem disse cuidadosamente.

Harry suspirou antes de encará-lo. Já tinha debatido aquilo várias vezes com ele.

- Eu te disse. Gosto de trabalhar sozinho. – o garoto disse.

- Eu sei e respeito sua decisão. É só que eu gostaria de vê-lo num duelo. Seria uma visão e tanto. – Lucius disse.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Bem, você não pode. Aceite isso. – o garoto respondeu, encurtando a conversa.

O Comensal não disse mais nada sobre o assunto. Sabia que era melhor não discutir com o garoto. A porta do quarto do jovem abriu novamente e Lucius se virou, a testa franzida com irritação, os lábios ondulados, pronto para mandar Draco ficar no saguão principal, mas sua expressão mudou quando viu que não era o filho retornando até eles. Lorde Voldemort estava parado na soleira da porta, os olhos fixos no servo.

Sem uma palavra, o aristocrata Malfoy caiu de joelhos e curvou-se para seu Lorde.

Harry olhou com um pouco de desgosto. Nunca se sentiu confortável com pessoas ajoelhando-se diante das outras. Lembrava como Bella e Lucius costumavam ajoelhar-se diante dele quando era apenas uma criança. Levou um bom tempo para fazê-los parar com aquilo.

- Deixe-nos. – Voldemort disse, entrando no quarto.

Imediatamente, Lucius Malfoy levantou-se e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Quando a porta fechou-se atrás dele, o bruxo olhou para Harry, os olhos vermelhos suavizando-se um pouco diante da visão do filho.

- Vejo que o pirralho de Lucius está de volta. – Voldemort disse, aproximando-se do garoto. – Eu o vi esperando no saguão. Presumo que você disse a ele para ficar em sua _própria_ casa. Não quero vê-lo muito perto de você.

- Com medo que ele vá ser uma má influência para mim? – o jovem perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

O homem não parecia satisfeito.

- Não quero que você se distraia.

Harry suspirou.

- Por que você tem problemas com Draco? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não tenho _problemas _com ele. Não gosto da forma desrespeitosa que ele fala com você.

Lorde Voldemort escutara várias conversas para saber a forma com que Draco Malfoy falava com seu filho. Como ele o provocava e às vezes até o ridicularizava. Era necessário todo seu controle e a intervenção de Harry para assegurar que ele ainda tivesse todos os membros intactos.

- Bem, isso é entre eu e ele. – o garoto disse, repetindo o que dissera ao Comensal há poucos instantes. Desejando mudar o assunto, perguntou sobre o encontro. – Lucius disse que a reunião correu bem?

Voldemort caminhou até a janela de Harry, assimilando a visão da paisagem deserta que se estendia até onde os olhos alcançavam.

- Foi satisfatória. – ele respondeu. – O que você fez durante a reunião? – ele perguntou, ainda olhando pela janela.

- Estava treinando. – o jovem respondeu.

O bruxo se virou para olhar o filho de perto.

- Você está treinando muito mais esses dias. – ele comentou.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não faz mal estar preparado.

Voldemort não falou de início, mas seu olhar ficou sobre o filho, percebendo os pequenos detalhes que outros como Bella e Lucius deixavam passar. Viu o cansaço em Harry: a palidez pouco saudável e apenas o começo das sombras escuras sob os olhos.

- Eu normalmente iria desencorajá-lo por trabalhar tão duro. – o bruxo disse, afastando-se da janela e encarando o garoto propriamente. – Mas parece que precisa do treinamento adicional. – seus olhos encontraram os do filho e viu o hesitar que suas palavras causaram. – Afinal de contas, é muito raro que você erre o alvo. Eu suponho que você teve a intenção de deixar James Potter vivo?

O nome causou um leve tremor no mais novo, que apenas Voldemort conseguia detectar.

- Por que acha isso? – o garoto perguntou com a voz baixa, mas furiosa.

- É compreensível que você não possa matá-lo. – o bruxo começou, aproximando-se. – Ele é seu pai, afinal de contas.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de início, antes de a raiva preenchê-los.

- Retire o que disse! – o jovem sibilou.

O Lorde das Trevas sorriu em resposta.

- Harry...

- Retire o que disse! – o garoto repetiu. – Eu não sou filho _dele_! Eu sou seu filho, e apenas seu filho! Não sou um Potter, nunca fui.

Voldemort sabia que Harry não teria qualquer compaixão por Potter. Ele só disse o que sabia que ia gerar uma reação do rapaz. E o que conseguiu foi profundamente satisfatório.

O bruxo andou até o garoto e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Eu sei disso. Você sempre será meu filho. Ninguém pode mudar isso. – ele disse cuidadosamente.

O jovem se acalmou com aquelas simples palavras.

- Eu nunca quis que ele sobrevivesse. – Harry começou, sentindo a necessidade de explicar ao pai. – Eu não estava concentrado. Não estava esperando vê-lo e eu admito, fui pego de surpresa.

- Devia ter esperado vê-lo novamente. Estava prestes a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Voldemort respondeu.

O garoto assentiu.

- Eu sei.

O Lorde das Trevas colocou a mão em seus ombros, fazendo o jovem olhar para ele.

- Não se preocupe, filho. Da próxima vez que encontrar Potter, será o último dia para ele.

Novamente Harry assentiu, dessa vez uma faísca de emoção preencheu-lhe os olhos.

- Será. – ele concordou.

Voldemort sorriu, os olhos brilhando com uma vitória silenciosa.

- Eu queria te dar algo, para ajudá-lo a concentrar-se quando estiver nas missões.

O garoto inclinou a cabeça para o lado, questionando-o em silêncio.

O Lorde das Trevas estendeu a mão para as vestes e tirou uma caixinha. Ele a segurou por um momento, apenas encarando-a, antes de levantar o olhar para encontrar o filho. Estendeu a caixa para ele.

Harry pegou-a e a abriu. Dentro da caixinha estava um pingente de prata no formato de uma serpente, com duas cabeças de cada lado do corpo entrelaçado. Os olhos dela eram de um verde cintilante que continham certa beleza hipnótica. O garoto olhou para o pai confuso.

- Isso pertenceu ao nosso grande ancestral, Salazar Slytherin. Quero que você fique com ele. – Voldemort explicou. – Mas esse pingente é mais que uma simples herança. Ele contém um pedaço da minha alma. É uma das minhas Horcruxes.

A feição do jovem mudou, e agora estava olhando para o objeto como uma criança, com uma expressão deslumbrada. Seu aperto mudou instantaneamente, e ele segurou a caixa com mais cuidado.

- Por que você está me dando? – ele perguntou.

- Você é meu filho, meu braço direito. – o bruxo respondeu. – Acho que é apropriado que tenha uma das minhas Horcruxes consigo, para ajudá-lo a concentrar-se quando estiver nas missões, para você sempre lembrar de quem é e do que significa para mim.

Harry enfiou a mão na caixa e tirou o belo pingente. Passou a corrente pela cabeça e deixou o pingente, a Horcrux de seu pai, descansar em seu peito, próximo ao coração.

Sem tirar os olhos do pai, o garoto falou.

- Eu jamais posso esquecer quem eu sou. – ele respondeu. – Eu sempre serei seu filho. Não preciso ser lembrado. – o jovem olhou para o pingente antes de sorrir de volta para Voldemort. – Mas obrigado, pai. Eu vou protegê-lo, prometo. – De repente, ocorreu-lhe algo e um olhar de pânico cruzou seu rosto. – Minhas missões! E se algo acontecer numa delas e danificá-lo? E se...

- Não se preocupe, o pingente está sob diversos feitiços, incluindo um para torná-lo inquebrável. Só eu ou você pode tirá-lo quando estiver usando-o. Não importa o que aconteça, não pode ser tirado de você. – o bruxo o assegurou.

A expressão preocupada de Harry desapareceu e ele sorriu aliviado. O garoto enfiou o pingente sob as vestes.

- Não diga a Bella que me deu isso. Eu não acho que ela jamais vá se recuperar. – o jovem disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Como sabe que ela não tem uma também? – Voldemort perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

O sorriso do garoto deslizou do rosto.

- O quê? Ela recebeu uma antes de mim?

O bruxo sorriu, algo que só Harry conseguia fazer, e virou-se para a porta.

- Talvez. – ele provocou.

- Pai? Isso não é justo. Eu sou seu _filho_!

Harry correu atrás de Voldemort, discutindo divertidamente com ele durante todo o caminho até a sala de jantar.


	8. Chapter 08 – Plan to Capture

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Eight – Plan to Capture**

Era tarde da noite e a maioria dos membros da Ordem não queria nada além de ir para casa. Lily não era exceção, estava sentada entre James e Sirius, torcendo que a reunião terminasse logo para que pudesse ir para a cama. Olhou para o marido, que tinha recebido alta do hospital há uma semana. Ele imediatamente retornara ao posto de auror, ignorando as instruções do Curandeiro para "descansar e se recuperar". A ruiva balançou a cabeça com o comportamento teimoso do esposo. Seus olhos verdes penetrantes demoraram-se no pescoço dele, verificando se conseguia distinguir alguma cicatriz deixada pelo horrendo ataque. Não conseguia ver marca alguma. A ruiva fizera à mão a poção para prevenir que deixasse marca e aplicara duas vezes ao dia, caso contrário, ele teria ficado com uma cicatriz horrorosa debaixo da orelha esquerda até a parte de trás do pescoço, onde a lâmina o cortara. Novamente, agradeceu a Deus por ele estar bem. O ataque podia ter sido fatal, mas ele teve sorte de sobreviver.

Ela foi tirada dos pensamentos com a chegada de Dumbledore, e a sala ficou em silêncio, esperando a reunião começar. Albus Dumbledore assumiu sua posição diante de um grupo de pessoas de aparência cansada.

- Obrigado a todos por comparecerem. – ele começou. Olhou para os rostos à sua frente, seu olhar parou em James, Sirius e Kingsley. – É verdade. – disse simplesmente. – Voldemort tem um herdeiro.

A atmosfera na sala mudou quase instantaneamente. Suspiros surpresos ecoaram pelo cômodo. Os únicos que se mantiveram impassíveis foram os que já tinham encontrado o filho do Lorde das Trevas.

- Como isso é possível? – McGonagall perguntou. – Teríamos escutado alguma coisa muito antes?

- Acredito que Voldemort o manteve escondido de todos. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Até mesmo a maioria de seus homens não sabe ao certo que seu mestre tem um filho. – ele inclinou a cabeça na direção de Severus, que estava sentado com o rosto inflexível e não encarava ninguém. – É por isso que a Ordem não descobriu até agora.

- Eu não entendo. – Elphias Doge disse numa voz ofegante. – Por que Você-Sabe-Quem manteria o filho em segredo de seus Comensais da Morte?

- Talvez não confie neles. – Remus sugeriu. – Ele teme que um de seus próprios homens possa tentar se livrar de seu sucessor. Sabemos que têm vários Comensais da Morte tentando ganhar privilégios de Voldemort, na esperança de que quando tiver que escolher quem vai assumir seu lugar, ele os escolha.

- É, aquele monstro tem que morrer algum dia! – Moody resmungou.

Dumbledore não disse nada, mas sua testa franziu com as palavras de Alastor, preocupação reluzindo em seus olhos.

- Parece que, por seja qual for o motivo, Voldemort manteve o filho como um segredo bem guardado. – o Diretor continuou. – Severus me confirmou que em meios aos Comensais da Morte, há alguns que acreditam que ele existe e alguns que acham que não é nada mais que um mito.

- Ele não é um mito! – Sirius murmurou. – Ele é bastante real! – ele esfregou as costelas, ainda um pouco doloridas com a surra que levou.

- Alguns Comensais afirmaram ter visto a sombra de um garoto em torno da Mansão Riddle por anos, mas ninguém viu seu rosto. – Dumbledore continuou. – Acredito que Severus falou com os Comensais do baixo escalão que guardam a entrada e eles alegaram ter encontrado o garoto com uma máscara prateada, entrando e saindo da mansão.

- Por que o deixariam entrar se não sabem que ele é? – Kingsley indagou.

- Eles dizem que o próprio Voldemort lhes disse que se vissem um garoto com uma máscara prateada, para jamais ficar em seu caminho. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Afirmam que o Lorde os instruiu a cair de joelhos, curvar-se diante do menino e não ousar olhá-lo nos olhos.

Kingsley parecia surpreso, assim como os demais presentes. Não achavam que o bruxo permitiria a outra pessoa o mesmo respeito que exigia para si.

- Temos um nome? – James perguntou curioso.

- Não. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Ninguém sabe seu nome. Referem-se a ele como Príncipe Negro. Um nome que acompanha os boatos que começaram há anos atrás.

- Quais eram os boatos? – Lily perguntou.

O Diretor ficou em silêncio por um momento, os olhos encarando o chão em uma silenciosa reflexão antes de olhar novamente para a sala.

- Vocês vão se lembrar que em nosso último encontro discutimos as mortes muito estranhas de Comensais da Morte e que o culpado era desconhecido. – Dumbledore lembrou. – Eu disse, então, que pensava que Voldemort poderia ser responsável por esses assassinatos, e parece que os demais Comensais têm a mesma impressão. – o Diretor gesticulou para Snape novamente. – Severus informou que ao longo dos últimos dois anos boatos estiveram circulando, afirmando que o Lorde das Trevas tem um assassino secreto que ele usa quando quer matar um dos seus. Muitos acreditam que esse assassino é o Príncipe Negro.

James olhou para Sirius e Kingsley, encontrando seus olhares. Aquilo fazia sentido. O Comensal da Morte se escondendo naquele armazém, Hunt, certamente mostrara medo o bastante para sugerir que reconheceu o Príncipe Negro como um assassino que foi para matá-lo. Seu medo fazia sentido agora.

- Alguém além de Você-Sabe-Quem deve ter visto o garoto! – Emmeline Vance exclamou. – É incompreensível que ele tinha sido capaz de criar um filho por conta própria, sem matá-lo no processo! – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Ele _deve_ ter tido ajuda.

Snape olhou para Dumbledore e então virou-se para encarar a mulher.

- Pelo que consegui reunir, Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange podem ter se envolvido desde o início com o Príncipe Negro. – o Comensal disse. – Não está confirmado, são apenas suposições extraídas das pistas que ambos deixaram escapar recentemente em torno dos outros Comensais.

- Típico de Malfoy! – Moody resmungou. – Ele nunca conseguiria parar de se exibir!

- Albus, sabemos quem é a mãe? – Minerva perguntou de repente.

Dumbledore respirou fundo, ajustando os óculos de meia lua em seu nariz torto.

- Não, não sabemos. – ele respondeu.

- Pode ser Bellatrix. – Hestia Jones sugeriu. – A lealdade dela não tem limites.

Sirius não pôde impedir o grunhido que lhe escapou. Não gostava que ninguém falasse sobre sua prima, nem mesmo colegas da Ordem. Ele e Bella tinham sido muito próximos. Tinham crescidos juntos e sempre gostaram muito um do outro. Mas quando se tornaram jovens adultos, ela desenvolveu uma estranha obsessão por Lorde Voldemort. Queria se tornar uma Comensal da Morte e não importava o que ele lhe dissesse, ou ameaçasse fazer com ela, a jovem não dissuadiu de sua decisão. Deixou o primo de lado e prosseguiu oferecendo seus serviços a Voldemort, jamais olhando para trás. O auror nunca superara aquilo.

- Posso vê-la se dispondo a carregar o filho dele. – Emmeline acrescentou pensativa. – Ela consideraria uma grande honra.

- Não é Bellatrix. – Snape descartou.

- Como pode ter certeza? – Hestia perguntou.

- Porque fui eu quem ajudou Lucius a preparar a poção que a deixou estéril. – Snape respondeu preguiçosamente. – Ela pediu por isso logo depois de se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas. Disse que não queria ser "distraída" do serviço ao seu Mestre.

A sala parou em silêncio antes de sussurros começarem novamente.

- Como eu disse, a lealdade dela não tem limites. – Hestia repetiu de forma seca.

- Ele não tem nenhuma outra Comensal da Morte, certo? – Sturgis Podmore indagou.

- Não precisa ser uma Comensal da Morte. – Snape respondeu. – Qualquer Comensal da Morte ficaria feliz em oferecer sua esposa ao Lorde das Trevas se ele lhes pedisse. Se suas mulheres carregassem o herdeiro de Voldemort, só os deixaria mais perto de ganhar um assento à direita dele.

Lily fechou os olhos, xingando em sua mente. Era repugnante quão baixo alguns podiam se inclinar por poder e _status_.

- Será que realmente importa quem é a mãe? – Sirius perguntou. – Acho que poderíamos pular a genitora e chegar ao moleque!

Todos olharam para Dumbledore.

- Nós temos que chegar até ele. – o Diretor disse, simplesmente. – Se chegarmos a ele, chegamos a Voldemort. Capturar o Príncipe Negro significa eliminar boa parte da confiança do Lorde das Trevas. – o bruxo respirou fundo antes de continuar. – No entanto, além do óbvio problema de capturá-lo, temos uma complicação a mais. – Dumbledore olhou para James, Sirius e Kingsley novamente. – Os dois aurores que estavam com vocês quando se depararam com o garoto, Liam MacArthur e Natham Simmons, já comunicaram ao Ministro. Eles apresentaram os relatórios oficiais, revelando o fato de que Lorde Voldemort tem um filho.

- Ah, isso não pode ser bom. – Sirius murmurou.

- O Ministro Fudge mandou uma equipe da elite do Esquadrão atrás do Príncipe Negro. – Dumbledore declarou. – Ele ordenou que todas as informações sobre ele fossem mantidas longe da mídia até que o capturassem. Não quer causar pânico. Assim que o prender, vai divulgar a informação.

- Por que isso é uma complicação? – Moody perguntou. – Deixe a elite do Esquadrão fazer seu trabalho e capturá-lo! A prioridade é conseguir o filho da mãe! Não importa quem o faça.

O Diretor se mexeu desconfortavelmente, uma estranha ação para o normalmente composto e calmo bruxo.

- Se o Ministro pegar o Príncipe Negro, vai destruí-lo imediatamente. – Dumbledore disse calmamente. – Vai tentar tirar o que puder dele, mas não vai perder tempo em jogá-lo para os dementadores. – o olhar dele examinou a sala. – Se chegarmos ao garoto primeiro, podemos extrair mais dele. Se fizermos as coisas corretamente, podemos ser capaz de usá-lo para derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

As pessoas sentadas na sala animaram-se ao som da derrota do Lorde das Trevas. Olharam para o Diretor, concentrando-se unicamente nele.

- Como faríamos isso? – Tonks perguntou.

- Voldemort tentaria pegar o herdeiro de volta. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Se souber que o filho não foi destruído por dementadores, vai tentar recuperá-lo. Podemos pegá-lo, desde que planejemos tudo corretamente e Neville esteja pronto.

James sentiu o arrepio familiar percorrer sua espinha com o nome do filho do amigo. Odiava como o peso da profecia caíra sobre o garoto depois que Harry foi morto por Peter e Voldemort. O auror teve que se esforçar para não ceder a toda a raiva consumidora que surgiu dentro dele ante a lembrança de como o menino lhe foi tirado.

A profecia apontara Harry ou Neville, mas Dumbledore sempre esteve certo de que o primeiro era o profetizado. Depois que o menino se foi, porém, o Diretor relutantemente admitiu que estava enganado e que o outro devia ser o escolhido. Neville recebeu treinamento especial desde que se tornou velho o bastante para segurar uma varinha. Treinamento que supostamente ia ajudá-lo a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort. A atenção de James se voltou e para a reunião quando Kingsley questionou Dumbledore.

- O problema é: como chegamos ao Príncipe Negro? – o auror perguntou. – Eu tenho que admitir que o garoto é forte e talentoso. Ele lutou com cinco aurores e isso não pareceu perturbá-lo de forma alguma. Como planejamos sua captura quando não temos quase nada sobre ele?

- Eu digo para não nos preocupar! – Moody disse. – Por que desperdiçar nosso tempo quando o Ministério está fazendo a mesma coisa? Sei que querem usar a captura para atrair Voldemort para uma armadilha, mas o Ministro pode ser coagido a fazer algo semelhante.

- Alastor, a Ordem tem que pegá-lo. – Dumbledore disse.

- Mas, por quê? – Moody argumentou.

O Diretor fez uma pausa momentânea, encontrando o olhar divergente do auror.

- O Príncipe Negro foi quem torturou e matou Frank e Alice Longbottom. – ele disse.

Pela terceira vez naquela noite, a sala ficou em completo silêncio.

- Foi ele que tocou fogo neles e na casa usando um chama mágica. O fogo os matou lentamente, permitindo que fossem... queimados vivos. – Dumbledore parou, incapaz de seguir em frente.

A tensão na sala se tornou insuportável. De repente, todos esqueceram sobre Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Eles queriam o Príncipe Negro, para fazê-lo pagar pelo crime hediondo que cometera contra os Longbottoms.

Frank e Alice foram aurores e membros da Ordem. Suas mortes tinham sido um golpe horrível e profundo para a Ordem. O fogo que ceifara suas vidas levara quarenta e oito horas para apagar, deixando nada além das cinzas do casal.

A prematura e cruel morte afetara todos os membros da Ordem e agora que sabiam quem era diretamente responsável, fariam qualquer coisa para fazer justiça com o assassino.

Lily lutou contra o soluço que estava ameaçando tomar conta dela ao pegar a mão de James. Frank e Alice tinham sido bons amigos. Quando Harry fora morto há quinze anos, o casal os apoiara. Eram boas pessoas e não mereciam um destino tão hostil.

- Eu não estou sugerindo que capturemos o Príncipe Negro por vingança. – Dumbledore disse, decifrando o olhar da maioria. – A Ordem perdeu duas pessoas valiosas e de bom coração. Nós deveríamos lhes fazer justiça capturando seu assassino.

A concordância percorreu a sala.

- O que devemos fazer? – Sturgis perguntou.

- Precisamos de um plano infalível. – Remus disse. – Não podemos errar.

A próxima meia hora passou com várias estratégias sendo sugeridas e descartadas. Sirius olhou repentinamente para Dumbledore.

- Eu acabei de pensar numa coisa. – ele disse, os olhos se estreitando em concentração.

- Demasiadamente oportuno. – Snape murmurou.

Sirius lhe lançou- um olhar indecente, mas o ignorou, mantendo a atenção em Dumbledore.

- Você disse que Voldemort manda o Príncipe Negro matar os Comensais da Morte que o desafiam? – Sirius se certificou. – Então, isso significa que ele vai enviá-lo para salvar um também?


	9. Chapter 09 – Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Nine – Best Laid Plans**

Estava ficando mais frio agora que a metade de agosto se aproximava. Harry puxou as mangas das vestes para cobrir as mãos enquanto partia na direção dos terrenos. Até então, não estava tendo um dia bom. Acordou com uma dor de cabeça lancinante graças a algum Comensal que trouxera alguma notícia ruim para seu pai. Assim, passou a maior parte da manhã procurando por Bella, descobrindo que ela fora a uma batida.

- Típico! – murmurou baixinho.

Sua máscara prateada estava escondida dentro do bolso das vestes. Não precisava dela, já que a maioria dos Comensais da Morte fora a essa batida por ordem de seu pai, após escutar a tal notícia perturbadora que o acordara.

Harry caminhou firmemente para seu campo de treinamento. Estava entediado sem nada para fazer, então achou que fosse melhor gastar o tempo treinando. Ainda não alcançara o campo quando ouviu alguma coisa. Era um som deslizante, as folhas no chão sendo levemente esmagada, como se alguém, ou melhor, alguma coisa, estivesse deslizando sobre elas. O garoto sabia o que era. Virou-se lentamente para ver a enorme cobra deslizando em sua direção.

- Nagini. – sussurrou em língua de cobra.

- Jovem Mestre. – ela sussurrou de volta.

Harry caminhou até a imensa cobra que parara alguns passos à sua frente. Nagini levantou sua grande cabeça e encarou seu jovem mestre, que estendeu a mão, acariciando sua cabeça gentilmente. Tinha muito afeto por ela, quase tanto quanto o próprio Voldemort. Seu pai lhe prometera que quando ficasse de maior, lhe daria uma cobra semelhante. O garoto completara dezesseis anos há duas semanas, mas, como de costume, não foi comemorado. O único aniversário dele que seria comemorado era quando ficasse maior de idade, seu décimo sétimo aniversário.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Você geralmente não vai a lugar algum até o anoitecer. – o rapaz perguntou em língua de cobra.

- Fiquei com fome, então estava indo providenciar um pequeno... lanche. – sibilou para ele.

Harry fez uma ligeira careta, sabia que um pequeno lanche para Nagini era geralmente muito grande para os padrões normais. Ela era responsável pelo desaparecimento da maioria dos animais de fazenda por perto, tais como cavalos, vacas, ovelhas, tudo que conseguisse encontrar. Ela até conseguia alguns humanos às vezes, mas o garoto não queria pensar nisso.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sentiu uma dor aguda na cicatriz. Sua mão disparou para a testa, os dedos apertando a cicatriz para tentar aliviar o feroz ardor. Ficou momentaneamente cego pela dor quente que irrompeu dela. Piscou, afastando os pontos que estava vendo e virou-se na direção da mansão.

- Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo. – murmurou para si.

Sibilando as despedidas para Nagini, rumou para a mansão. A dor se foi tão rápido quanto veio. Havia o entorpecer latejante com o qual o garoto se acostumara, já que Voldemort geralmente levava um tempo para se acalmar completamente.

Harry não parou até se aproximar das portas que levavam aos aposentos particulares de seu pai. Bateu uma vez e entrou silenciosamente no quarto. Viu o pai sentado em sua cadeira alta, a cabeça abaixada, em pensamentos. Sem olhar para ele, gesticulou para que o filho se aproximasse.

- Aconteceu algo. – Voldemort disse calmamente. – Eu acabei de receber um sinal de resgate.

- De quem? – o garoto perguntou.

O bruxo olhou para o jovem, encontrando seu olhar.

- Bella.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em surpresa. Seu coração parou de bater e sentiu o pânico explodir na boca de seu estômago.

- De onde veio o sinal? – perguntou imediatamente.

Mas Voldemort balançou a cabeça, levantando-se da poltrona.

- Não importa. Ela não estará mais lá. – o bruxo olhou para o filho, seus olhos vermelhos queimando de raiva e aborrecimento pela perda de seus seguidores. – Vamos aguardar para ver para onde levaram ela e os outros. Não sei se algum dos Comensais conseguiu resistir à prisão.

O Lorde das Trevas beliscou a ponte do nariz, suspirando alto. Não sabia para onde seus homens seriam levados. O Ministério podia prendê-los em qualquer prisão bruxa da Grã-Bretanha. Podiam até mesmo detê-los no próprio Ministério.

- Quando soubermos onde estão presos, podemos encontrar uma forma de resgatá-los. – ele disse.

- E se eles não a prenderem? – o garoto perguntou. Sabia que o Ministério tinha dado a Bella a mesma sentença que deram a Voldemort: o beijo do dementador em caso de captura.

O bruxo desviou o olhar, refletindo profundamente.

- Então, não fazemos nada. – disse por fim. Viu o choque perpassar o rosto do filho. – Bella conhecia os riscos. – disse calmamente. – Ela os aceitou quando recebeu a Marca Negra. Entendia que é o preço que poderia vir a pagar por se juntar a mim. Ela aceitará seu destino.

Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam de raiva.

- Bem, eu não aceito! – ele disse.

- Harry…

- Eu não vou perdê-la. – o garoto declarou. – Um bom número dos seus homens foi com ela para essa batida. Se ficar parado e não fizer nada, vai perder todos eles.

O garoto não se importava com o resto dos Comensais, mas com Bella sim.

- Eu posso conseguir mais Comensais da Morte. – Voldemort respondeu.

- E Bella? – Harry perguntou.

O bruxo ficou calado. Bellatrix era uma bruxa talentosa, corajosa e leal. Não encontraria um substituto para ela e sabia disso.

- É uma perda que eu não quero... – ele começou.

- Então você não vai. – o garoto o interrompeu. – Me diga de onde veio o sinal de resgate. Pode ser que ela ainda esteja lá. Posso alcançá-la e trazê-la de volta.

Voldemort o encarou por um momento.

- Eu não posso arriscar você. – ele disse. – Haverá muitos aurores lá. Não pode lutar com todos eles.

O Lorde das Trevas sabia que Harry era um bom combatente, mas se estivesse em desvantagem ia fracassar.

- Então, eu não vou lutar com eles. – o garoto assegurou. – Vou apenas alcançá-la e sair.

O bruxo sorriu, divertindo-se com sua estratégia infantil.

- Não vai ser tão simples assim.

O jovem endireitou os ombros.

- A localização, pai? – ele insistiu.

Voldemort parecia em conflito. Não queria perder Bella, mas também não queria arriscar o filho. No entanto, podia ver que Harry não ia recuar. Via isso em seus olhos. Caminhando até o garoto, colocou as mãos em seus ombros, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos. O jovem avidamente aceitou a conexão de Legilimência, e o bruxo lhe forneceu todas as informações que precisava para resgatá-la. A conexão partiu quando o mais novo baixou os olhos. Olhou de volta para o pai com um pequeno sorriso.

- Obrigado, pai. – disse baixinho e se afastou, virando-se para sair correndo.

- Harry. – Voldemort o chamou.

O garoto parou à porta, virando-se.

- Pegue Bella e volte imediatamente. Não perca tempo com mais ninguém.

- Sim, pai. – ele sorriu de volta antes de desaparecer pela porta.

xxx

Harry aparatou em frente a um edifício antigo. Parecia um sítio industrial abandonado, que costumava ser uma fábrica de aço e agora estava em ruínas. O garoto rapidamente examinou a área. Havia evidências de luta em todo canto. Conseguia distinguir um corpo ensanguentado bem na entrada.

O jovem caminhou até o prédio com a máscara prateada firmemente no lugar. Arrastou-se para dentro, mesmo o lugar parecendo estar vazio. Podia escutar vozes gritando à distância, talvez nos andares superiores do edifício deteriorado. Manteve-se no limiar das sombras e silenciosamente se dirigiu às escadas. Quando alcançou o primeiro andar, viu que a batalha, de fato, ainda estava acontecendo. Havia corpos espalhados por toda parte. A maioria era de Comensais da Morte mascarados. Harry praguejou baixinho. Rapidamente cruzou o cômodo e escondeu-se próximo a uma parede desabada. Seus olhos esmeralda procurando por Bella.

Ele a avistou, deitada no canto. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas e o sangue manchando seu rosto. O garoto sentiu o ardor da raiva explodindo dentro de si ao vê-la. Estava tremendo da raiva suprimida. Levantou-se calmamente e fez seu caminho até o corpo caído, o mais furtivamente que podia.

O jovem a alcançou rapidamente, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e gentilmente colocando um dedo em seu pescoço.

- Por favor, não esteja morta! – sussurrou para si. Sentiu o pulso e soltou um suspiro de alívio. – Bella! – sussurrou.

A mulher abriu os olhos e, para a surpresa de Harry, deu-lhe um largo sorriso.

- Oi, bonitão!

Harry se afastou do corpo. O rosto era de Bella, mas a voz era de um homem, uma voz que reconhecia. Ela se sentou e sorriu do olhar de choque no rosto do garoto, que se levantou rapidamente, erguendo a varinha para a "falsa" Bella. Foi quando percebeu que todas as vozes que estiveram gritando maldições tinham parado e estava completamente cercado pelos corpos anteriormente caídos.

xxx

Lorde Voldemort estava em seus aposentos, Nagini a seus pés. Sua mente estava em Harry e não podia deixar de sentir que algo estava terrivelmente errado. Fechou os olhos, tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça nervosa. Estava confuso em como o Ministério conseguira capturar seus Comensais da Morte. Para começar, o sinal de resgate que recebera veio de uma localização diferente de onde a batida deveria acontecer. Mas sabia que podia haver mil e uma explicações. Talvez Bella tenha tentado aparatar e acabou em um lugar diferente, mas foi seguida e emboscada.

Levantou o olhar quando uma batida em sua porta ecoou pelos aposentos. Com um movimento de mão, abriu as portas apenas para ver Bella entrar, liderando o pequeno exército de Comensais da Morte atrás de si. Estavam todos com olhares triunfantes e sorrindo para ele. Nenhum deles parecia sequer remotamente machucado. Quando todos se ajoelharam diante dele, seu olhar recaiu sobre a única Comensal da Morte mulher.

- Mestre, a batida foi um sucesso total. – Bella sorriu.

Voldemort levou um mero instante para decifrar tudo.

- Não! – ele rosnou, os olhos vermelhos se estreitando em fendas. – Não! Não! Não!

Em um rápido movimento, o bruxo se levantou, erguendo-se sobre a mulher de cabelos negros.

- Mestre? – Bella engasgou com medo quando Voldemort apareceu em sua frente.

O Lorde das Trevas a agarrou, seu aperto doloroso, enquanto os dedos cravavam em seu braço, mas a Comensal estava com muito medo para deixar escapar algum som.

- Traga-o de volta! Traga-o de volta agora! – rosnou para ela.

A mulher só conseguia acenar com a cabeça. Não sabia o que seu mestre queria dizer. A quem estava se referindo? Mas mesmo em seu estado petrificado, ela detectou a urgência na voz dele e aquilo a assustou mais que qualquer coisa. Seu coração lhe dizia que estava falando de Harry e ela sentiu o estômago revirar com o pensamento do garoto em apuros.

Os olhos vermelhos do bruxo queimavam de raiva ao se conectarem com os de Bella e ele jogou toda a informação, o mais rápido que podia, para ela. Mostrou-lhe a conversa que tivera com o filho, acreditando que ela mandara o sinal de resgate e precisava de ajuda. Forneceu-lhe a localização de onde o sinal viera e para onde inconscientemente enviara Harry para uma armadilha.

A Comensal ficou atordoada quando o bruxo saiu de sua mente. Não disse uma palavra, mas se virou para o resto dos Comensais da Morte. Gesticulou para que a seguissem e saiu correndo do cômodo.

Voldemort ficou no meio de seus aposentos, tentando com todas as suas forças afastar a raiva. Se Harry alguma vez precisou de total concentração, foi naquele instante.

xxx

Harry olhou em volta e viu pelo menos dez aurores o cercando com as varinhas apontadas para ele. Viu os homens removerem as máscaras e as vestes negras, revelando as vestes de auror por baixo. O garoto percebeu que fora enganado pelos corpos no chão. Não eram Comensais da Morte, eram os aurores fingindo. A "falsa" Bella deu uma risada latida, chamando a atenção do jovem.

O adolescente sentiu as entranhas queimarem de raiva. Diante de seus olhos, o rosto e o corpo de Bella transformaram-se lentamente em um alto e moreno Sirius Black. O garoto só conseguia olhar furiosamente para ele, enquanto o famoso auror sacudia as madeixas escuras dos olhos e lhe lançava outro sorriso.

- Bem, Príncipe, que bom que apareceu. Pensei que eu fosse ter que me vestir como minha querida velha prima pelo resto do dia. – o homem sacou a varinha e apontou diretamente para o peito de Harry. – Agora, seja um bom menino, largue a varinha e coloque as mãos onde possamos vê-las.

O rapaz o ignorou e, ao invés disso, girou o corpo para mostrar que estava avaliando os aurores ao redor.

James observou o garoto mascarado examinar os aurores ao redor dele. Os olhos verdes encontraram os seus e, novamente, sentiu o arrepio na espinha. Não conseguia ver os olhos do jovem direito, devido à natureza da máscara, mas havia algo tão familiar sobre ele e seus olhos que era tudo no que o auror conseguia se concentrar.

O olhar de Harry passou pelo último auror e ele se virou para encarar Sirius novamente.

- Onze contra um. – comentou. – Nunca achei que esse fosse seu estilo. – ele disse a Sirius, zombando dele.

O garoto viu com prazer alguns rostos ficarem vermelhos e as varinhas balançarem levemente. Harry sorriu para si. Estava lentamente fazendo sua segunda varinha, que estava escondida, descer pelo braço em direção à sua mão. Ia precisar dela.

- Largue a varinha. – outro auror instruiu, mas o jovem o ignorou também. Manteve os olhos em Sirius.

- Importa-se em explicar como fez isso? – Harry perguntou para distraí-lo, enquanto lentamente descia mais a segunda varinha pelo braço, usando sua magia para guiá-la.

- Como eu fiz o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Como forjou o sinal de resgate de Bella? – o garoto sibilou com raiva, as palavras saindo por entre dentes.

- Ah, aquilo. – Sirius riu. – Foi simples, na verdade, quando se tem isso. – ele ergueu um pequeno anel.

Harry olhou para o objeto atentamente e percebeu que era o anel dela. Não podia confundi-lo. O anel tinha o brasão da família Black. Foi dado a Bella por sua família.

O jovem tentou descobrir o que acontecera. Sabia que quando um sinal de resgate é feito, geralmente não contém muitos detalhes. Já que é um pedido de socorro, a pessoa que o utiliza não tem muito tempo para dar muitas informações. Normalmente o lugar e a natureza do chamado é tudo que se consegue informar. O sinal traz consigo a identidade do autor, tanto pela varinha registrada quanto por um artefato com uma marca distintiva, como um brasão de família, com o qual o indivíduo faz o pedido de ajuda. Já que a varinha de Bella é alterada para que o Ministério não possa rastreá-la, como todas as varinhas dos Comensais da Morte, o anel teria sido usado para identificar a autoria do chamado. Seu pai não teria esperado que Sirius tivesse o anel, nem que o usasse dessa maneira, então presumira que o sinal de resgate pertencia à Comensal.

- Então, você roubou o anel. – Harry disse com desdém. – Será que consegue descer mais o nível, Black? – ele perguntou.

- Na verdade, eu não roubei nada! O anel me pertence. Sendo primo dela e tudo mais, recebi o anel também, apenas não tinha encontrado uma utilidade para ele até então. – Sirius concluiu enquanto encarava o adolescente à sua frente.

- E a poção polissuco? – o garoto perguntou.

- Apenas aconteceu de eu ter algumas sobras no estoque. Que bom que eu guardei da última vez que fingi ser ela, mas que não funcionou tão bem quanto agora. – o auror dera alguns passos em direção a Harry. – Agora que suas perguntas estão respondidas, acho que deveríamos avançar para sua prisão, não é?

O jovem não respondeu. Diante de sua falta de resposta, Kingsley avançou.

- Não tente nada estúpido. Sabe que não pode com todos nós. – o auror disse.

O garoto se virou para encará-lo assim que sua mão se fechou sobre a segunda varinha. Ele sorriu novamente por trás da máscara.

- Não posso? – ele zombou.

Em um rápido movimento, o adolescente chutou, atingindo Kingsley no peito e jogando-o para trás. O escudo azul de Harry explodiu em torno dele quando uma série de maldições veio até ele, partindo dos aurores ao redor. Ele puxou a segunda varinha quando os aurores correram em sua direção, cessando temporariamente o ataque.

Aproveitando a chance, o jovem abaixou o escudo a apontou as duas varinhas para o chão.

- Momentum Expur!

O chão tremeu como se um terremoto o atingira. Os aurores não estavam esperando aquilo e a maioria caiu. James, Kingsley e Sirius foram os únicos que conseguiram ficar de pé, embora o chão trêmulo significasse que não conseguiriam mirar no garoto. O Príncipe Negro manteve uma varinha no chão, enviando ondas de energia nele para mantê-lo balançando, e usou a outra varinha para desenhar um círculo ao seu redor. Enquanto os aurores perplexos assistiam, o feitiço da outra varinha cortou um círculo perfeito ao redor do adolescente. Diante de seus olhos, o rapaz desapareceu para o andar de baixo. Ele cortara um buraco no chão e rumara para o térreo em três segundos.

O chão parou de tremer no momento que o garoto desapareceu. Os onze aurores se entreolharam em choque antes de saltaram de pé novamente. James foi o primeiro a pular para o andar de baixo pela saída improvisada.

"Como diabos ele lançou duas maldições ao mesmo tempo? Isso é impossível!", pensou ao cair no chão.

James atingiu o piso e imediatamente avistou o garoto, que se dirigia às portas.

- Estupefaça! – a maldição do auror voou em direção ao garoto mascarado, mas não o atingiu, já que o adolescente saiu do caminho.

James logo foi acompanhado pelo resto de sua equipe e todos começaram a lançar maldições no rapaz.

Harry se jogou por trás dos restos de uma parede desabada em busca de abrigo. Recostou-se contra ela, pegando suas estrelas ninja. Colocou as varinhas de volta nos coldres presos em seu braço e em sua coxa. Segurou as duas adagas e cuidadosamente se aproximou da borda. Por um único instante, ele se levantou para que tivesse uma visão clara dos aurores. Imediatamente foi forçado a se abaixar por trás da cobertura quando uma enxurrada de feitiços amarelos e vermelhos veio voando até ele. Foi só por um momento, mas o garoto tinha reparado a localização dos dois aurores que estavam mais próximos. Respirou fundo e atirou-se para longe da segurança da parede, lançando as adagas na direção dos dois aurores, que atingiram seus alvos confiantes e os homens caíram no chão com as lâminas enterradas fundo em seus peitos. O adolescente mal conseguiu voltar para o abrigo da parede em ruínas quando mais maldições voaram até ele. Percebeu, dessa vez, dois jatos de luz verde em meio aos feitiços estuporantes e de desarmar que conseguira evitar. Eles estavam disparando maldições da morte nele.

Ouviu um grito em meio aos aurores enquanto se escondia por trás do abrigo enfraquecido.

- Não! Precisamos dele vivo! Só o estuporem. Não o matem!

Harry reconheceu a voz pertencente a James Potter.

O garoto ouviu os passos se aproximando e sabia que não conseguiria se esconder ali por muito tempo. A parede estava prestes a ceder. Seus olhos vagaram ao redor, tentando encontrar algo que fosse ajudá-lo. Viu uma porta que dava para outra parte do edifício à sua esquerda. A porta estava pendurada nas dobradiças e havia um monte de vidro no chão. O jovem sorriu para si.

Harry se preparou, sacando as duas varinhas. Podia sentir que os aurores estavam se aproximando.

- Você está em desvantagem! – veio a voz de Kingsley. – Pare com seus jogos e venha calmamente. Prometemos que nenhum mal acontecerá a você. – o auror tentou argumentar com o adolescente.

O garoto bufou e respondeu em voz alta.

- São vocês que estão _jogando_. Eu estou lhes mostrando como ganhar.

Com isso, Harry disparou pela sala, lançando maldições nos três aurores que estavam mais próximos. Sirius e James viram o garoto usar as duas varinhas para lançar maldições nos aurores. Sua mira atingiu os alvos e os três homens caíram no chão, inconscientes. O jovem continuou correndo. Podia ouvir os passos atrás de si e sentir os feitiços que passavam voando por ele, quase o acertando. O adolescente se moveu para a direta bem na hora que um estupefaça veio zunindo. Então, virou-se bruscamente para a esquerda quando uma maldição de corpo preso veio para ele. Estava agora se aproximando da porta com o vidro estilhaçado.

- Accio cacos de vidro! – Harry gritou ainda correndo em direção à porta.

Os cacos se levantaram no ar, voando em direção ao garoto. Antes que pudesse ser atingido, ele se abaixou, jogando-se no chão e rolando até a saída. Os cacos de vidro voaram direto para os três aurores que corriam atrás do adolescente.

O jovem ouviu os gemidos de dor quando os três homens caíram no chão. Levantou-se e disparou para o outro cômodo, mal registrando onde estava. Viu um conjunto de escadas de metal e correu até elas. Ainda restavam três aurores e os feridos ainda podiam representar uma ameaça. Sabia que tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

O garoto voltou ao primeiro andar, no qual encontrara Sirius fingindo ser Bella. Notou uma escada idêntica a que acabara de subir e correu até ela. Começou a subir e estava quase no topo quando sentiu uma mão agarrar seu pé, fazendo-o cair. A queda derrubou uma das varinhas de sua mão, que desapareceu pelo buraco. O adolescente olhou e viu que Kingsley segurava seu pé e o puxava para baixo. Agarrou-se nos degraus para evitar ser arrastado. Contorceu-se o quanto pôde, para que pudesse levantar o outro pé. Golpeou o pé o mais forte que podia, atingindo o rosto do auror. O golpeou repetidamente, até sentir o aperto em seu tornozelo afrouxar. Soltou-se e chegou ao topo da escada. Kingsley caiu atordoado, com sangue jorrado de seu nariz quebrado.

Harry correu por outra porta e achou-se no que devia ter sido a parte de trás do edifício. Parecia ter havido uma tentativa de renovar a fábrica há algum tempo atrás. O garoto podia ver um andaime abandonado e grandes lacunas no chão, onde as tábuas estavam faltando. Olhou atrás de si quando ouviu passos na escada que acabara de subir. O jovem sabia que sua melhor chance de escapar teria sido pelo térreo, mas os aurores não o deixariam sair vivo do prédio. Planejou alcançar o telhado, de lá poderia pular para o edifício mais próximo e escapar dessa forma.

Correu para subir mais um lance de escadas quando ouviu gritos e berros vindos de fora. Espiando através de uma abertura no edifício sem janelas, viu cerca de dez Comensais da Morte mascarados se aproximando do prédio. Sorriu de alívio ao ver os homens de seu pai entrarem no local, varinhas em punho e prontos para duelar. Os Comensais estavam ali, ele tinha alguma ajuda agora. Mudou os planos, tinha que achar uma forma segura de voltar ao térreo.

Tinha se afastado da abertura quando um jato de luz vermelha quase o acertou. Assustado, o adolescente se virou e viu Sirius apontando a varinha para ele.

- Não há para onde ir, garoto. – o auror sorriu. – Apenas abaixe a varinha. – ele ordenou.

Harry, em resposta, apertou mais ainda varinha na mão e se afastou da abertura pela qual estivera olhando. Antes que Sirius pudesse responder, o garoto disparou até ele, atacando-o. Seu pé bateu no estômago do homem, empurrando-o para o outro lado do edifício. Ele caiu no chão, gemendo de dor. O auror sentiu as tábuas instáveis tremerem sob seu peso.

Sirius se ergueu quando Harry se aproximou. O auror tentou agarrar o garoto, mas foi pego de surpresa novamente quando o jovem bateu o punho contra seu rosto. O adolescente guinou o pé direito, mirando no peito do homem, mas, dessa vez, o auror pegou seu pé com as duas mãos e o torceu, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. Em um momento de raiva, Sirius chutou o garoto caído, atingindo suas costelas e o golpe forte o fez gritar. O auror sentiu o coração saltar dolorosamente no peito. Sentiu-se estranhamente culpado por machucá-lo. Atribuiu ao fato de estar duelando e machucando um garoto de dezesseis anos. Para todos os efeitos, o Príncipe Negro ainda era apenas uma criança. No momento de hesitação do homem, o adolescente ficou de pé novamente.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Black! – ele vociferou.

Ele se moveu em uma velocidade incrível e derrubou Sirius no chão novamente. O garoto ficou em cima dele, apontando a varinha e mirando entre seus olhos. Antes que pudesse dizer uma única palavra, sentiu uma dor aguda na lateral de seu corpo. Cambaleou para longe do auror enquanto colocava uma mão nas costelas. Puxou a mão e viu que estava manchada de sangue. Fora atingido por um feitiço cortante. Rapidamente, afastou a dor e olhou para ver quem o atingira.

James estava em pé perto das escadas, a varinha apontada para ele. Harry suspirou novamente.

- Você nunca aprende, Potter? Fique longe das coisas que não pode suportar!

- Algumas coisas não mudam. – o homem respondeu, sem ousar tirar os olhos do garoto.

- Parece que você também não. – o jovem disse e, tão rápido quanto um flash, lançou outra estrela ninja.

James mal conseguiu sair do caminho quando o objeto veio voando das mãos do garoto. Ainda conseguiu arranhar o braço do auror ao passar zunindo por ele. Harry viu o líquido vermelho escorrer do braço do homem e manchar as vestes azuis que usava. A visão deixou o adolescente sem fôlego por um momento. No entanto, afastou os pensamentos e mirou no homem novamente, mas, antes que pudesse atacar, três jatos de luz vieram em sua direção.

O garoto se viu arremessado pelo ar e jogado no chão a alguns metros de distância. Arquejou de dor quando suas costelas machucadas sacudiram com o impacto, fazendo sua cabeça girar. Ofegante, o adolescente se virou e viu três aurores com as varinhas apontadas para ele. Xingou baixinho.

Sirius, Moody e Kingsley estavam com as varinhas apontadas para Harry. James se aproximou e se juntou a eles. Estavam prontos para amaldiçoá-lo até o inferno se necessário. O jovem se levantou cautelosamente e se virou para encarar o grupo de inimigos.

- Tudo bem, façam seu pior! – ele disse em uma voz baixa e perigosa, enquanto se preparava para levantar o escudo.

Seu escudo ganhou vida e desviou os quatro feitiços lançados nele com bastante facilidade. Ele riu suavemente com os olhares de choque e descrença nos rostos dos aurores. O escudo que Harry conjurara o cobria completamente. Estava dentro de uma bolha azul cintilante. Não havia como nenhum feitiço conseguir tocá-lo. O garoto abaixou o escudo momentaneamente para lançar dois jatos de "Incendio" nos adultos atordoados. O que aconteceu em seguida, ninguém esperava.

Enquanto as maldições do adolescente voavam na direção de Sirius e Moody, eles as desviaram com seus escudos. Os quatro aurores voltaram a atenção ao garoto diante deles. Vendo o escudo abaixado, os quatro inconscientemente atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Harry foi pego de surpresa e a intensidade dos quatro feitiços juntos o fez ser arremessado no ar novamente. O garoto bateu contra a parede e caiu como uma pilha no chão esfacelado. O adolescente fez contato com o chão enfraquecido, que tremeu e cedeu. Enquanto os quatro adultos assistiam, paralisados em horror, o Príncipe Negro caiu com violência no andar de baixo, que, coincidentemente, não aguentou também, fazendo-o caiu no piso de concreto do nível do solo.

Os quatro aurores ficaram parados, congelados, em aversão completa ao que tinha feito. James foi o primeiro a sair do estupor. Disparou escada abaixo, rezando para não ter matado um garoto de dezesseis anos por engano.

Acabara de descer o último lance de escadas quando viu os recém-chegados. A visão dos homens em vestes vermelho-escuro, lutando contra os Comensais da Morte, tirou seu fôlego num choque de surpresa.

- Que diabos? – ele murmurou enquanto seu olhar se estreitava para os homens. – O que a elite do Esquadrão está fazendo aqui?

- Eu os chamei.

James se virou e encontrou Moody atrás de si, junto com Sirius e Kingsley.

- Você? – ele perguntou a Alastor. – Por quê?

- Precisávamos de reforço! – o auror lhe disse rispidamente. – Um grupo de Comensais da Morte chegou e só restávamos nós quatro! – rosnou. – Eu mandei um pedido de socorro e eles o receberam ao invés dos aurores.

James não conseguia encontrar paciência para dizer algo ao homem. Raivosamente, ele se afastou e irrompeu para a batalha. Encontrou três homens vestidos de marrom ajoelhados no chão, cavando para encontrar o garoto mascarado sob os escombros pesados.

- Ah, não! – o auror correu até eles, na esperança de não ter matado o adolescente.

Um grito estridente chamou sua atenção e ele se virou para ver a Comensal de cabelos escuro correndo na direção dos três bruxos do Esquadrão, que tentavam puxar o corpo para fora dos escombros.

- O que vocês fizeram? – a Comensal da Morte gritou com raiva ao se lançar contra eles.

James, Kingsley, Sirius e Moody correram para impedi-la de alcançar os homens do Esquadrão. Todos sabiam quem ela era, afinal, Voldemort só tinha uma Comensal da Morte mulher.

- Bella! – Sirius a chamou, mas a mulher não estava concentrada nele. Estava muito ocupada tentando mandar os aurores para longe para conseguir alcançar o Esquadrão e salvar seu Príncipe Negro.

Dois Comensais se juntaram à mulher em um esforço para matar os quatro aurores e chegar ao Esquadrão. James, Sirius, Moody e Kingsley duelaram com eles, mantendo-os afastados.

James se distraiu enquanto lutava. Seus olhos continuavam disparando para os três bruxos da elite do Esquadrão, que tinham tirado o corpo do inconsciente Príncipe Negro dos escombros e o deitaram no chão de concreto. O auror percebeu que a máscara prateada ainda estava no lugar, mas havia sangue nas vestes do garoto. Sentiu o coração saltar desconfortavelmente.

Viu um dos bruxos segurando dois dedos no pescoço do garoto, checando o pulso. Ele afastou as mãos, acenando a cabeça para os outros dois.

- Ele está vivo.

James ouviu as palavras e sentiu um alívio imenso o inundar.

O mesmo bruxo do Esquadrão agarrou o braço do adolescente e, com a outra mão, tirou uma esfera negra do bolso de suas vestes. Ativou o objeto e, no próximo instante, ele e o garoto inconsciente desapareceram.

James sentiu a raiva explodir na boca do estômago. Os bruxos da elite do Esquadrão tinha levado o Príncipe Negro. A Ordem tinha arquitetado todo o plano, montado a armadilha, mas o Esquadrão o pegou no final. Sabia para onde o tinham levado, já que só levavam os criminosos a um único lugar, onde aguardavam os julgamentos e condenações. Eles tinham levado o Príncipe Negro à prisão de Nurmengard.

**N/T**: No próximo capítulo pode-se ver uma grande mudança no plot da primeira versão, que já está explícito no parágrafo acima :)


	10. Chapter 10 – Nurmengard

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Ten – Nurmengard**

Dumbledore escutou com desapontamento os membros da Ordem explicarem como o plano foi frustrado pela chegada da elite do Esquadrão, que levou o Príncipe Negro.

- É tudo culpa de Moody! – acusou Sirius. – Ele chamou a elite do Esquadrão.

- Eu não chamei o Esquadrão! – argumentou Moody. – Eu mandei um sinal de resgate, que foi pego por eles ao invés dos aurores!

- Você devia ter enviado o sinal para o quartel-general. – disse James, irritado além da conta. – A Ordem teria enviado reforço.

- E se não tivesse ninguém aqui para receber o sinal? – perguntou Moody de volta, sua voz baixa e rouca de raiva. – A sede nem sempre está ocupada. O que eu deveria fazer, então? Eu segui o protocolo! Vi que estávamos em desvantagem e pedi reforço. Eu não fiz nada de errado!

- Nada de errado? – trovejou James. – Você entregou o garoto ao Ministério! Agora não temos nenhum controle sobre o que acontecer. Fudge provavelmente vai matá-lo imediatamente!

Mesmo ao dizer as palavras, o homem sentiu uma dor repentina no coração com o pensamento. Não entendia a razão, mas pensar nos dementadores atacando o garoto era profundamente perturbador. Atribuiu aquilo à ansiedade por uma criança, pelos padrões normais, sendo destruída de uma forma tão cruel.

- Ele não fará isso. – confortou Kingsley. – O Ministro tem que lhe conceder um julgamento antes de sentenciá-lo a qualquer coisa.

- Sim, mas não consigo enxergar o Ministro fazendo isso. – disse Remus. – Ele vai querer informação, qualquer uma sobre Você-Sabe-Quem. Quando tiver o que precisa, ou se o garoto não cooperar, Fudge vai destruí-lo. Vai querer que o mundo mágico saiba que está no controle e que diferença pode fazer como Ministro da Magia. Matar o Príncipe Negro lhe dará mais popularidade do que nunca e fará maravilhas ao seu perfil político.

James sabia que o amigo estava certo. O Ministro faria qualquer coisa para ganhar a simpatia do público, já que tantos tinham pouca fé nele.

- Tem que haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer. – disse James, desesperado. – Dumbledore? – virou-se para o bruxo, esperançoso.

Com um suspiro cansado, o Diretor afastou as mãos entrelaçadas, sobre as quais estivera apoiado, e as deixou cair.

- Eu esperava que a Ordem tivesse sucesso em trazer o Príncipe Negro. – começou, ignorando o movimento desconfortável de Moody na cadeira. – Eu verdadeiramente acreditei que tivéssemos chance de chegar a Voldemort através dele. É lamentável que tenhamos falhado. – o bruxo olhou para James. – Temo que se o Ministério está com o garoto, não há nada que possamos fazer para influenciar a situação. O Ministro não vai se convencer. O medo que sente de Voldemort significa que não estará disposto a atraí-lo para uma armadilha. Ele vai destruir o menino, na esperança de ganhar o apoio popular.

James sentiu o coração afundar com aquilo.

- Ele está morto. – afirmou Sirius, referindo-se ao Príncipe Negro.

- Bom! – resmungou Moody. – Menos um inimigo para nós.

James se levantou da mesa e saiu, incapaz de permanecer sentado. Deixou a pequena sala de jantar e se dirigiu à cozinha. Já que era apenas uma reunião informal que estavam tendo, não sentia que era errado sair.

- James? Pontas, espere! – Sirius o seguiu. – O que há de errado? – ele perguntou, vendo o desespero do amigo.

- Eu não sei! – o homem disse, parecendo furioso. – Eu não sei o que é, mas _algo _não está certo.

Sirius achou que entendia.

- Você está falando do Príncipe Negro receber o beijo? –perguntou. – Eu sei, parece estranho já que é apenas um garoto e tudo mais.

James passou a mão pelo cabelo, um hábito nervoso que desenvolvera ao longo dos anos.

- Isso é uma merda! – ele sibilou. – Nós montamos todo o plano, planejamos a armadilha e não conseguimos sequer vê-lo!

Sirius lançou ao amigo um olhar estranho.

- Vê-lo? – ele indagou.

- Sabe, vê-lo. – repetiu James. – Ver como ele é.

- Por que você se importar? – o outro perguntou com um meio sorriso e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

James parou por um momento, olhando para o amigo.

- Você não está curioso para ver como ele é? – ele perguntou. – Como ele é sob a máscara?

Sirius sacudiu os ombros.

- Na verdade, não. – ele respondeu. – Isso não me incomoda. Ele é filho de Voldemort. Vai parecer com ele. – descartou.

James não disse nada, mas desviou o olhar, sua mente ainda se recuperando do fato de que não conseguiu ver o garoto, falar com ele, vê-lo sem aquela máscara.

- Eu queria que nós o tivéssemos prendido. – ele disse com um suspiro profundo.

- Eu sei. – o amigo disse compreensivo. – Só acho que, se tivéssemos, estaríamos interrogando ele agora.

James olhou para Sirius, seu coração saltando dolorosamente no peito de novo. As palavras do amigo lhe fizeram pensar sobre o que o garoto estava enfrentando em Nurmengard.

xxx

Foi o som fraco de metal contra metal que Harry ouviu quando recuperou a consciência. Seus olhos abriram, mas ele não conseguia focá-los, sua visão estava embaçada e nebulosa. Podia ouvir pessoas conversando, vozes baixas e desconhecidas. Levou alguns minutos para acordar completamente, para sua mente sair do estado entorpecido e, quando o fez, quase desmaiou de novo. A dor era quase insuportável. Era tanta que o garoto não sabia de onde partia. Todo seu corpo doía e até mesmo respirar era difícil, já que suas costelas doíam demais para que respirasse adequadamente.

- Voltou a si, não foi? Foi rápido. – disse uma voz com um forte sotaque galês.

Um rosto apareceu sobre Harry, sorrindo para ele. O garoto percebeu, naquele momento, que estava deitado em uma cama. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando fazer sua visão clarear para descobrir onde estava. A ação fez o homem de meia idade sorrir.

- Você está em Nurmengard. – o homem de cabelos castanhos disse, como que lendo a pergunta na mente do jovem. – Eu sou o Bennett, o Curandeiro da prisão. É meu trabalho consertá-lo para que possa aguardar seu julgamento.

Vendo Harry lutar para respirar adequadamente, o homem colocou a mão no estômago do garoto para avaliar a extensão do ferimento, interna e externamente. Por instinto, a mão do adolescente disparou, agarrando-o pelo pulso.

O Curandeiro olhou assustado, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura.

- Relaxe, eu não vou machucá-lo. – ele disse, liberando-se do aperto do jovem.

Harry riu, mas o som se perdeu em seu gemido de dor quando o homem pressionou seu estômago.

- Foi uma queda feia a que você sofreu. – ele disse, conversando. – Você quebrou a perna em dois lugares e cinco costelas. – ele balançou a cabeça enquanto seus dedos cutucavam as costelas quebradas, fazendo o garoto gemer em agonia. – Você tem sorte de não ter morrido. – Então, olhando para o rapaz, ele acrescentou: - Talvez sorte não seja a palavra certa.

O adolescente fechou os olhos, tentando trabalhar sua mente em meio à dor e entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ele tinha sido pego.

Não conseguia acreditar que foi capturado. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por baixar o escudo, dando aos quatro aurores a chance de acertá-lo. A última coisa que se lembrava era de ter despencado dois andares e batido no chão de concreto. Não era de admirar que estivesse sentindo tanta dor.

Abriu os olhos e suspirou mentalmente de alívio quando sua visão clareou. Olhou ao redor do quarto, as paredes cinza e a falta de janelas não o fizeram se sentir melhor. Ouviu o barulho de metal contra metal novamente e virou a cabeça na direção do som. Viu um homem com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis sentado um pouco longe dele. Tinha uma bandeja de metal sobre um carrinho à sua frente. Havia uma pequena pilha de objetos de metal na bandeja e o homem estava brincando com um dos itens, batendo-o contra a bandeja de metal. Harry percebeu que era uma adaga, _sua_ adaga.

A raiva ferveu dentro dele com a visão de suas armas nas mãos de outra pessoa. Estreitou os olhos para o loiro, seus dentes cerrando em fúria.

- _Não!_ – ele rosnou para o homem, incapaz de dizer mais, já que a dor de falar apenas uma palavra o fizera ofegar em agonia.

O desconhecido parou de brincar com a adaga e sorriu de lado para o jovem. O Curandeiro virou a cabeça e viu o que o garoto queria dizer. Viu o homem com a adaga e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu lhe disse para não tocar nas coisas dele. – ele falou para o loiro.

O homem riu e se levantou, caminhando até o garoto e o Curandeiro.

- Não são mais dele. É artilharia confiscada. – ele sorriu para Harry de uma forma selvagem. – É um inventário que você tem aqui. – ele disse, falando diretamente com o garoto. – É uma vergonha. Todas essas armas e ainda foi pego. – zombou.

O adolescente olhou furiosamente para ele, incapaz de falar já que sua mandíbula estava apertada firmemente para lidar com a dor do Curandeiro o examinando, irritando suas lesões e fazendo a dor atingir novos níveis.

- Jackson, você se importa? – o Curandeiro disse, soando levemente irritado. – Ele será todo seu em alguns minutos. E então pode zombar dele o quanto quiser. Deixe-me consertá-lo primeiro.

O homem, Jackson, se afastou obedientemente, seus olhos azuis jamais deixando o rapaz.

- Tudo bem, aqui vamos nós. – o Curandeiro disse, pegando a varinha. – Isso vai doer só um pouquinho.

Harry gritou quando o feitiço atingiu suas costelas e as cinco voltaram para o lugar ao mesmo tempo. Foi incrivelmente doloroso, mas rápido. O garoto respirou, aliviado por conseguir respirar corretamente. As costelas ainda doíam, mas a dor era mais suportável.

- Ainda vai doer. – o Curandeiro disse, dando um passo em direção ao pé da cama, para trabalhar na perna do paciente. – Eu sugiro que coopere e não dê trabalho aos guardas enquanto estiver em Nurmengard. – o homem disse, olhando para o loiro sentado ao lado do carrinho novamente. – Será melhor para você. Eles não vão te machucar se não lhes der motivo. – o conselho parecia sincero.

O adolescente olhou para o loiro cheio de ódio. Paul Jackson, guarda de Nurmengard, sorriu para Harry, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem, prepare-se novamente. – o Curandeiro disse e conjurou o feitiço para consertar os dois ossos quebrados na perna do garoto.

A pontada aguda de dor fez Harry cerrar os dentes. Seu corpo ficou rígido. Respirou ruidosamente pelo nariz, tentando lidar com o solavanco de dor ardente que irrompeu em sua perna. Amenizou, mas continuou a latejar dolorosamente.

- Aí, está feito. – ele disse e olhou para Jackson. – Você descobriu se posso dar alguma poção a ele?

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça.

- Política padrão. – ele disse. – Nenhuma poção para prisioneiros.

O Curandeiro Bennett parecia incerto ao olhar para Harry novamente.

- São circunstâncias especiais. Ele está consideravelmente mais machucado que a maioria dos ingressos e... ele é jovem.

Jackson se virou para encarar o Curandeiro.

- Se estiver disposto a assumir a culpa, vá em frente. – ele disse. – Dê-lhe a poção para dor e tudo mais que queira, mas esteja preparado para responder por isso.

O homem parecia em conflito, como se estivesse seriamente considerando dar ao garoto um pouco de poção para dor, mesmo que fosse contra o protocolo.

- Ninguém vai se solidarizar com você. – Jackson ressaltou. – Você vai quebrar as regas, mas, para quem? – seus olhos brilharam com raiva para o adolescente.

O Curandeiro olhou para Harry também, sua compaixão rapidamente evaporando com a lembrança de quem era o pai do garoto.

- Eu acabei aqui. – disse Bennett. – Pode levá-lo.

Jackson sorriu de lado e caminhou até o jovem. Antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, o adolescente se sentou, sem querer que lhe dissessem o que fazer. Sua atitude só fez o guarda sorrir debochado.

- Nossa pequena celebridade. – ele provocou. – O filho de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Harry não pôde se impedir de sorrir. O homem estava tão terrivelmente assustando que não conseguia falar o nome de seu pai em voz alta. Quão ameaçador ele poderia ser?

Trincando os dentes, o garoto balançou as pernas sobre a borda da cama. Embora os ossos quebrados estivessem todos consertados, a dor ainda está lá, junto com os inchaços e hematomas. Só desapareceria com o tempo e um pouco de poção anti-inflamatória. Um pouco de poção para dor faria maravilhas também.

- Eu não posso acreditar que ele tenha te escondido por tanto tempo. – o guarda continuou. – Você é uma surpresinha desagradável.

O adolescente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não foi isso que seu pai disse à sua mãe quando você nasceu? – sua voz ainda estava áspera e dolorosa, mas ele ainda conseguiu insultar.

Jackson parecia mais divertido do que ofendido.

- Bastardo insolente! – ele riu. – Isso vai ser divertido.

- Mal posso esperar. – Harry acrescentou secamente.

O loiro se virou e apontou para a bandeja cheia das coisas do garoto.

- Como provavelmente percebeu, eu o libertei de suas coisas enquanto ainda estava nocauteado. – apontou para a bandeja. – Você não vai vê-las novamente.

O guarda estalou os dedos e a bandeja cheia de armas do jovem desapareceu com um estalo. O adolescente avistara a máscara prateada entre as adagas, punhais e estrelas ninja. Seu anel preto e prata, que sempre usava, estava em cima da máscara. Tudo aquilo desapareceu, deixando a bandeja vazia. Harry olhou raivosamente para o homem.

- A única coisa que não consegui tirar de você foi isso. – ele apontou para o pingente prateado pendurado em seu pescoço. – Coisinha bonitinha. – comentou. – Me jogou do outro lado da sala quando tentei retirá-lo. – ele encarou o garoto, seus olhos azuis endurecendo. – Retire-o.

O jovem se forçou a levantar, de modo que estava olhando para o guarda no nível dos olhos. Suas pernas tremeram e uma dor incapacitante subiu por uma delas, mas ele se forçou a continuar de pé.

- Me obrigue! – o adolescente sibilou em resposta.

Jackson o encarou por um momento antes de sorrir novamente.

- Você vai tornar os próximos dias _muito_ interessantes! – ele disse, sorrindo largamente.

O loiro deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do garoto, sem fazer mais nenhum barulho sobre o pingente. Harry estendeu a mão e segurou o objeto, colocando-o sob suas vestes. Sentiu a frieza contra seu peito e a sensação o confortou. Ao menos uma parte de seu pai estava com ele naquela confusão.

xxx

Harry andou, independente de quão doloroso fosse, pelos longos corredores sinuosos com um guarda de cada lado. Jackson os estava conduzindo pelo corredor escuro e frio que levava à cela do garoto.

O adolescente assimilou a prisão, seus olhos percorrendo todos os cantos. As paredes muito pretas pareciam se estender para sempre e o fato de não haver nenhuma janela à vista o desencorajava. Lera sobre Nurmengard durante uma das sessões de estudo com Lucius. Lembrava-se de ter lido sobre o bruxo que construiu o lugar, Gellert Grindelward. Ele construíra a prisão para os inimigos, mas acabou encarcerado nela quando Dumbledore o derrotou, há quase cinquenta anos. Grindelward morrera nessa mesma prisão há alguns anos. Após sua morte, o lugar foi transformado em uma prisão preventiva, sendo usada pela elite do Esquadrão e pelo Ministério para prender os criminosos até seus julgamentos.

Um forte empurrão entre seus ombros quase o fez perder o equilíbrio. Harry se virou para encarar o guarda que o empurrara.

- Vamos logo! – o homem gritou para ele.

As mãos do garoto se fecharam em punhos, mas resistiu à tentação de atacar. Estavam apenas tentando encontrar uma desculpa para machucá-lo, não ia dar isso a eles.

O adolescente apressou o passo, tanto quanto seu corpo golpeado e machucado permitia. A dor aguda em sua perna estava aumentando, fazendo o jovem rezar para que chegassem rápido à sua cela para que pudesse se sentar. Podia ver fileiras e mais fileiras de celas vazias, mas os guardas continuaram passando por elas, levando-o para mais fundo na prisão. Sabia que só estavam fazendo isso para lhe causar sofrimento, para mantê-lo em pé o maior tempo possível.

Finalmente os homens pararam em uma das celas. Jackson a abriu e ficou ao lado da porta gradeada de ferro.

- Seu quarto, _Príncipe_. – ele zombou.

Harry entrou, ignorando o efeito claustrofóbico da cela escura, pequena e sem janela. Ele se virou, sorrindo para o loiro.

- Eu pedi um quarto com vista.

Jackson arqueou uma sobrancelha e bateu a porta da cela em resposta, trancando-a com um clique alto. Inclinou-se contra as grades, encarando o garoto.

- Descanse o máximo que puder. – ele aconselhou. – Os interrogatórios vão exigir muito de você. – sorriu para ele. – Noite, Príncipe. Durma bem e te vejo amanhã de manhã.

O loiro se afastou, levando os dois homens consigo. Apenas quando os três guardas desapareceram de vista, o adolescente recostou-se na parede, deslizando para descansar no chão. Suas costas estavam contra a parede fria e ele endireitou as pernas, mordendo o lábio para conter a exclamação de dor. Vagamente se perguntou se havia algum sentido em consertar seus ossos quebrados se ia continuar doendo de qualquer forma.

Sua mente vagou pelo dia seguinte e os interrogatórios que teria de enfrentar. Sentiu pânico, e se lhe interrogassem usando Veritaserum? Balançou a cabeça para clareá-la.

- Controle-se, Harry! – ele se repreendeu.

Só ia enfrentar amanhã quando chegasse. Não havia sentindo em se preocupar com isso agora.

O garoto olhou para a porta da cela. Mordendo o lábio, levantou-se, ficando de pé cautelosamente, tentando ao máximo não colocar muito peso na perna machucada. Caminhou até a porta e olhou para ela, passando a mão sobre as grades, antes de pousá-la na placa quadrada que continha o mecanismo de travamento. Era preciso magia para abri-la, não uma chave.

O adolescente fechou os olhos, expirando profundamente e deixando sua magia assumir o controle. Levou trinta segundos para destrancar a porta, o alto clique ecoando pela cela vazia. Abriu os olhos e sorriu. Agradeceu mentalmente ao pai por pressioná-lo a aprender magia sem varinha aos oito anos. Tinha odiado na época, reclamando que era muito difícil, que não conseguia entender, mas Voldemort continuou o treinando, recusando-se a aceitar seus protestos. O resultado era que aos dezesseis anos ele podia fazer quase tantos feitiços sem varinha quanto com ela.

Harry suspirou e trancou a porta de novo, virando-se para sentar novamente. Podia abrir a porta da cela, mas isso não significava que podia fugir. Lembrava-se claramente do que lera sobre Nurmengard. Era uma prisão construída em uma pequena ilha cercada pelo oceano Atlântico. Mesmo que, de alguma forma, passasse pelos guardas em seu atual estado, sem sua varinha e armas, não podia ir a alugar algum. Estava preso na ilha.

Desanimado, o garoto puxou a Horcrux do pai e segurou-a na mão, sentindo-se estranhamente confortado pela joia esmeralda. Eles iam forçá-lo a tirar o pingente. Sabia disso. Foi por isso que o guarda não tentara nada agora. Foi por isso que comentara sobre quão _interessante_ o adolescente ia tornar as coisas. Jackson obviamente gostava de um desafio e sabia que ele seria um.

Harry suspirou, colocando o pingente de volta sob as vestes. Eles iam ter que matá-lo para pegar o pingente. Jamais cederia enquanto estivesse vivo. Pensar na Horcrux levou a refletir sobre Voldemort. O garoto imaginava como seu pai estava lidando. A cicatriz estava doendo, mas não tanto quanto o resto de seu corpo. Estava feliz por isso.

Então, como na Lei de Murphy, o jovem sentiu uma pontada ardente na cicatriz começar a ficar pior.

- Não, não, não! – o adolescente sussurrou, pressionando a mão na cicatriz. – Por favor, pai! Agora não!

A ardência se tornou dor, que rapidamente disparou para agonia. Harry pressionou a mão na cicatriz, os dentes afundando no lábio inferior para se manter calado. A dor só piorou, ao ponto que ele soltou um gemido estrangulado. Ela parecia estar em chamas. O garoto caiu no chão, os dedos arranhando a têmpora. Era como se um ferro quente estivesse sendo pressionando em sua testa.

O adolescente gritou, sua voz ecoando pela cela vazia. Nunca sentira a cicatriz doer com tanta ferocidade antes. Adicionada a isso estava a dor dos ferimentos, que reduzia sua habilidade de suportar a cicatriz doendo.

O queimor continuou pelo que pareceu horas para ele, antes de finalmente começar a diminuir. Harry desmaiou de exaustão antes que pudesse agradecer por isso.

xxx

Voldemort estava em seu escritório, as costas viradas para os Comensais da Morte lá reunidos. Não podia olhar para eles sem perder a calma novamente. Focou-se na janela, distraindo-se, mesmo que por apenas um instante.

Com um firme controle sobre o temperamento, ele se virou para encarar o grupo de bruxos. Seu olhar disparou para a única Comensal da Morte e a raiva voltou quase dez vezes ao ver sua cabeça curvada e expressão angustiada. Ela tinha falhado. Bella falhara em trazer Harry de volta. _Ela_ retornara, enquanto seu filho fora capturado. Foi preciso toda a força do bruxo para não pegar sua varinha e matá-la onde estava.

A mulher olhou para ele, quase como se pudesse sentir o olhar cheio de ódio do bruxo sobre ela. Ela desviou o olhar novamente, fechando os olhos para bloquear o desapontamento que via direcionado a ela. Fazia anos que sentira a maldição Cruciatus da varinha de seu mestre. A dor era merecida, sabia disso. Sentira a raiva através da maldição enquanto a torturava e sabia quão terrivelmente decepcionara seu mestre. Pensou em Harry, desenhando-o em sua mente, vendo seu sorriso divertido e sua risada ecoando. Seu coração acelerou. Ela o desapontara também.

A alguns passos dela estava Lucius Malfoy. O Comensal fora chamado há dez minutos por Lorde Voldemort. Ele não entendera porque seu mestre queria vê-lo com tanta urgência, mas ao chegar descobriu o que acontecera. Sua máscara de indiferença estava firmemente no lugar, mas, por dentro, ele estava em pânico. Harry fora capturado e eles não tinham ideia de onde a Ordem o estava mantendo. Eles sequer sabiam ao certo se a Ordem estava com ele ou se o Esquadrão o levara. Se o a última opção fosse o caso, o garoto podia estar em qualquer lugar.

Lucius olhou para Bella ao ver o olhar de seu mestre cair sobre ela. Sentiu decepção dentro de si ao avistá-la. Como pôde deixar Harry ser capturado? Se _ele_ tivesse sido enviado para ajudar o garoto, jamais teria falhado. Teria despedaçado a Ordem para alcançar o menino.

As portas do escritório de Voldemort se abriram e um Comensal da Morte entrou correndo. O homem se prostrou diante do bruxo.

O Lorde das Trevas deu um passo apressado na direção do homem, seus olhos se estreitando para ele.

- Snape! – sibilou. – O que você descobriu? – perguntou com urgência.

Severus Snape se levantou, sua face escondida por trás da máscara de caveira. Ele a removeu para que Voldemort pudesse olhar em seus olhos, para ver que não estava mentido.

- Milorde, a Ordem não está com ele. – ele respondeu.

O bruxo fechou os olhos, um silvo de raiva e fúria lhe escapando. Os Comensais da Morte deram um passo para trás, com medo do temperamento instável de seu mestre.

- O Ministério está com ele. – Snape continuou, os olhos negros assimilando a reação de Voldemort. – O Ministro enviou uma equipe da elite do Esquadrão atrás dele. Eles pegaram o sinal de resgate enviado pela Ordem e alcançaram o Príncipe Negro antes da Ordem.

O Lorde das Trevas deu um único passo na direção do professor de cabelos gordurosos. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam queimando com uma raiva tão profunda que era aterrorizante. Snape teve que quebrar o contato visual.

- Para onde eles o levaram? – ele perguntou, sua voz perigosamente baixa.

O comensal engoliu pesadamente, afastando o medo com todas as suas forças.

- Eu não sei, Milorde.

Snape tinha certeza que seria torturado. A expressão contorcida no rosto do Lorde das Trevas lhe deu arrepios. Viu o olhar nos olhos vermelhos que prometia uma dor inimaginável.

Ele estava certo.

A maldição cruciatus o atingiu com força total e mandou Snape para o chão em segundos. O feitiço o rasgou por dentro, fazendo-o sentir como se seus ossos estivessem sendo esmagados, os músculos foram torcidos e rasgados e seu sangue ferveu em agonia. A maldição foi suspensa, deixando o Comensal ofegante. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e se levantando do chão.

Voldemort dera as costas a ele, mas o bruxo ergueu uma mão e as portas atrás deles se abriram.

- Saiam! – sibilou para os Comensais da Morte. – Vão e descubram onde Fudge está mantendo meu filho! Eu quero a informação ao amanhecer. – ele se virou encarar o grupo aterrorizado. – Não se preocupem em voltar a não ser que tenham a localização. – ele advertiu.

Os homens se curvaram e se apressaram em sair da câmara, visivelmente preocupados sobre como cumprir as ordens de seu mestre. Como podiam descobrir tal informação em tão pouco tempo? Todos saíram, exceto Bella e Lucius. Eles sabiam que se Voldemort quisesse que saíssem também, teria dito "saiam _todos_ vocês". Aquele era o único sinal para que saíssem. Caso contrário, deviam esperar no gabinete. Snape saiu também, apressando-se para fugir do furioso Lorde das Trevas. A porta fechou atrás dele, deixando apenas Lucius e Bella com Lorde Voldemort.

- Milorde. – o Comensal falou hesitante. – Podemos descobrir onde Harry está por nossa fonte no Ministério. – ele disse, oferecendo esperança. – Eles podem fazer com que o julgamento dele seja adiado, isso nos dará tempo para resgatá-lo de onde quer que esteja sendo mantido...

- Ele está machucado.

As palavras foram sussurradas, mas os dois homens as ouviram. Ambos se viraram para encarar Bella. Suas pálpebras pesadas se levantaram para encontrar o olhar deles.

- Não podemos adiar nada. Precisamos pegá-lo _agora_. – ela disse com urgência.

Voldemort desviou o olhar, tentando desesperadamente controlar o temperamento. Foi assistir às memórias de Bella sobre a captura de seu filho que o fizera perder o controle. Viu quão machucado ele estava, como veio despencando do andar de cima. Viu como os três homens o arrastaram dos destroços sem cerimônia. Apenas os ouvir dizendo que o garoto ainda estava vivo foi a única coisa que fez o bruxo dominar a raiva para que não machucasse Harry. Sabia que mesmo o garoto estando longe dele, sua raiva extrema ainda ia afetá-lo de alguma forma e o bruxo não queria acrescentar isso ao seu tormento. Só Merlin sabia em que estado ele estava e como estava lidando com aquilo.


	11. Chapter 11 – The First Day

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Eleven – The First Day**

O Profeta Diário chegou na manhã seguinte com a manchete: "O Lorde das Trevas tem um Herdeiro!" na primeira página. O Ministro revelara à mídia na noite anterior a notícia de que Você-Sabe-Quem tem um filho, conhecido apenas como o Príncipe Negro. Ele deu uma declaração completa, anunciando que sua _elite_ do Esquadrão capturara o garoto, que enfrentaria um julgamento em breve.

"_É direito de todo bruxo ter um julgamento justo e objetivo"_, Fudge foi citado no jornal, _"Mesmo aqueles que não se consideram parte de nossa sociedade. Esses chamados bruxos das trevas contrariam as regras e regulamentos que regem a vida do resto do mundo mágico, mas, como Ministro da Magia, eu ainda lhes darei a chance de fazer a coisa certa e confessar seus crimes. O filho d_'_Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado vai enfrentar um julgamento e será julgado por seus crimes contra o mundo mágico. Os detalhes exatos de quando acontecerá ainda não foram finalizados, mas eu lhes asseguro que a justiça será feita!"._

James empurrou o jornal de lado com raiva. Não queria mais ler os fabricados e pré-concebidos discursos do Ministro. Sabia que Fudge não queria conceder um julgamento ao Príncipe Negro. Só estava fazendo isso para ganhar apoio popular. Ele já decidira o destino do garoto: o Príncipe Negro ia receber o beijo do dementador, não havia dúvida sobre isso. O julgamento era de fachada, arquitetado pelo Ministro para que pudesse mostrar ao mundo que líder justo ele é. O auror esfaqueou seu bacon raivosamente, quase rachando o prato em dois.

- Calma, James! – disse Lily à mesa. – É minha louça favorita.

- Desculpa. – ele murmurou.

- Eu sei como se sente. – disse Sirius, antes de tomar um gole de chá. – Eu estava chateado também. Eles sequer mencionaram todo o trabalho que tivemos para atrair o Príncipe Negro. – ele fez uma careta. – _Impressionante captura pela elite do Esquadrão_, sim, certo! – zombou.

O outro não respondeu, mas largou o garfo, desistindo do café da manhã.

- James, você está bem? – a ruiva perguntou, olhando preocupada para o marido. – Você não tocou na comida.

- É, vamos lá, bacon e ovos! – disse Sirius, acotovelando o amigo. – Seus favoritos! – ele pegou uma tira de bacon do prato do outro e a levou à boca. – Ou são os meus favoritos? – ele riu.

- Por que está aqui? – perguntou Lily, seus olhos se estreitando para ele.

- Eu queria tomar café da manhã. – disse Sirius, fingindo uma expressão confusa. – Estava com fome. – ele fez beicinho.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- É uma luta interminável com você: alimentar o sempre faminto! – ela disse.

Sirius sorriu para ela.

- Ah, admita, Lils. Você gosta quando estou por aqui.

A ruiva fez uma careta ao se levantar, limpando a mesa.

- Eu não gosto, não gosto mesmo. – ela respondeu.

Sirius riu e voltou a atenção para o amigo, que ainda parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Ei, Pontas? O que está te fazemdp abusar da massa cinzenta? – ele perguntou.

James olhou para ele, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nada. Não é nada.

A porta que dava da cozinha para a sala de estar foi aberta e James se distraiu ao observar Damien, que estava sentado no tapete, jogando xadrez com Ron. Estava feliz que o ruivo estivesse ali, ficando por uma semana com seu filho. Amenizava o tédio que o menino sofria durante as férias de verão.

Observou o filho de doze anos continuar o jogo que eles tinham começado na noite anterior. Os garotos tinham deixado o tabuleiro montado na noite passada para que pudessem continuar pela manhã.

- Eu não me importo com o que aconteça, eu vou bater você dessa vez. – disse Damien, movendo uma peça pelo tabuleiro.

O ruivo sorriu para o mais novo.

- Desista, companheiro! – ele provocou. – Eu sou um profissional. Você não vai me bater. – Ron fez a jogava, fazendo o peão do amigo sair voando do tabuleiro.

Damien olhou irritado para o mais velho antes de voltar o olhar para o jogo. Olhou determinado para o tabuleiro, pensando cuidadosamente na próxima jogada. De repente, moveu o peão por três casas, ultrapassando o do ruivo e nocauteando-o para fora do caminho. Mesmo à distância, James podia ver que a jogada não era permitida.

- Ei! – protestou Ron. – Você não pode fazer isso!

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Não posso? – perguntou com um sorriso.

As palavras simples e inocentemente faladas atingiram James com um soco no estômago. Ele ficou encarando o filho. As palavras girando em sua mente. A forma que o menino tinha dito aquelas duas palavras, sua voz, o tom de zombaria, o ligeiro toque de riso, era igual. A forma de Damien falar era mais inócua, mas, ainda assim, havia uma semelhança. Uma semelhança muito _assustadora_. A memória de um garoto com uma máscara prateada, virando-se para encarar Kingsley antes de pronunciar as mesmas palavras, da mesma forma, voltou para James como uma onda e o atingiu. A voz do Príncipe Negro ecoou em sua cabeça.

Sem uma palavra, o auror levantou-se rapidamente, ignorando os dois meninos na sala de estar.

- Pontas? – Sirius olhou para o amigo, que, de repente, levantou-se apressadamente da mesa.

- James? O que houve? – Lily perguntou, afastando-se da pia.

- Nada, eu… eu só tenho que, fazer uma coisa. – ele murmurou, dirigindo-se à porta.

- James? O que foi? Aonde você vai? – a ruiva perguntou, bloqueando seu caminho.

- Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa. – ele disse, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, sem prestar muita atenção na esposa. – Eu volto logo. – ele prometeu e correu para a porta dos fundos, abrindo-a e desaparecendo.

- James? – chamou Lily, mas o marido já tinha ido embora. Ela se virou para encarar um Sirius surpreso, ainda sentado à mesa da cozinha. – Eu não sei o que deu nele. – ela disse. – Ele tem agido engraçado desde ontem.

O amigo se levantou e caminhou até a ruiva.

- É toda essa coisa do Príncipe Negro. Está bagunçando com a cabeça dele. – o homem disse.

Ela assentiu.

- Ele não parou de se estressar com isso ontem. – ela disse, mordendo o lábio, preocupada.

Seus olhos esmeraldas encararam a porta novamente, demorando-se no local em que o marido desaparatara. Sirius não conseguia suportar ver Lily tão abatida, então, fez o que geralmente fazia para distraí-la: começou a irritá-la.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua. – ele acusou.

A ruiva virou-se abruptamente para ele.

- Como? Minha culpa? – ela perguntou.

- Se você o desestressasse um pouco mais no quarto, James seria muito mais relaxado e feliz. – disse Sirius.

Lily ficou boquiaberta.

- Perdão? – ela disse. – O que acontece em nosso quarto não é problema seu!

- Eu se, eu sei. – o amigo descartou com uma aceno de mão. – É _privado_. – ele fez sinal de aspas com as mãos. – Mas, estou te dizendo. Se você desse a ele um pouco de carinho antiestresse, ele não se importaria com quem recebe o beijo do dementador!

A ruiva olhou furiosa para ele.

- Você é louco! – ela disse, voltando para a pia.

- Sabe o que devia fazer? – ele disse, seguindo-a. – Hoje à noite, prepare uma refeição especial para ele, acenda algumas velas e vista sua camisola rendada vermelha e preta. Isso vai animar o velho Pontas! – ele sorriu.

Lily parecia completamente ofendida.

- Você esteve mexendo nas minhas coisas, seu pervertido? – ela perguntou.

- Não! – ele franziu o rosto. – Eu nunca faria isso! E eu me ressinto com a acusação!

- Então como sabe que eu tenho uma coisa dessas? – ela desafiou.

- Eu não sabia até agora. – ele sorriu.

- Saia! – a ruiva disse, apontando o dedo para a porta.

Sirius piscou para ela, mas foi para a porta obedientemente. Ele soprou-lhe alguns beijos, sua forma de dizer "Eu-estava-só-provocando-então-não-fique-chateada" e saiu da cozinha.

Lily voltou para a pia, mas um pequeno sorriso encontrou seus lábios com as palhaçadas do amigo. Ele a irritava profundamente, mas sempre conseguia fazê-la sorrir.

xxx

Era impossível saber se era de manhã ou não sem uma janela para a luz do dia entrar. Preso numa cela escura, sem nada que indicasse o tempo, fazia Harry se sentir como se estivesse lá há dias ao invés de horas. A única tocha se apagara há horas e mesmo que o garoto pudesse acendê-la sem varinha, não sentia necessidade disso. Por que ter luz na cela, afinal? Não tinha nada para estudar.

Recuperara a consciência durante a noite e mesmo que a cicatriz ainda estivesse doendo e sua perna e costelas latejassem dolorosamente, sentia-se melhor que antes. A dor não era mais tão aguda e diminuíra. Era apenas uma pequena melhora, mas estava grato mesmo assim. Sempre se recuperava rápido.

Harry deitou de costas com as duas mãos abaixo da cabeça para protegê-la do chão frio, e encarou sem rumo a escuridão. Não tinha dormido, não conseguira. Sua menta ainda estava muito focada em sua atual situação para lhe permitir dormir.

A tocha estava encantada para se acender, e, assim que chegou a hora, ela queimou com uma súbita explosão de fogo, lançando uma luz oscilante na cela do garoto, que suspirou e fechou os olhos, preparando-se para suportar a tortura que sem dúvida o aguardava. Sabia que os guardas usariam seu _interrogatório_ como uma desculpa para machucá-lo. Não era ingênuo quanto as suas intenções. Mesmo que respondesse a todas as perguntas, o que não estava planejando fazer, eles ainda iriam feri-lo por quem ele era. Seu pai sempre lhe dissera que havia pessoas nesse mundo que iam machucá-lo apenas por ser seu filho.

Um pequeno estalo trouxe consigo uma tigela e uma pequena taça no canto. O adolescente ficou onde estava, ignorando o "café da manhã". Não se sentia particularmente faminto. Disse a si mesmo que era melhor se estivesse com o estômago vazio. Ao menos não teria nada para vomitar durante a tortura.

Ouviu os passos que ecoavam à distância se aproximando dele. Respirando fundo e se sentou, com o objetivo de parecer o menos vulnerável possível.

Jackson manteve-se fiel à sua palavra e chegou à porta da cela de Harry.

- Bom dia! – ele cumprimentou com um largo sorriso. Bateu com a varinha nas barras de ferro, fazendo o som ecoar ao redor da cela. – Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou.

- Perfeitamente. – o adolescente respondeu.

Jackson olhou para a tigela de mingau e a taça de água, que estavam intactos.

- Vejo que não comeu seu café da manhã. – o loiro disse. – Qual é o problema? Não atende aos padrões habituais do Príncipe?

Harry sorriu de lado.

- Eu costumo tomar um café da manhã gourmet. – o garoto entrou no jogo para irritar o guarda.

O homem inclinou a cabeça para o lado, examinando-o. Tinha que dar ao garoto o que lhe era devido. Para alguém tão jovem quanto ele, numa situação desse tipo, ele mantivera a calma e não mostrara medo algum. Merecia algum tipo de respeito.

- Tudo bem, vamos começar com isso. – o loiro disse, destrancando a porta e a abrindo. – Levante-se.

O jovem obedeceu, ficando de pé e ignorando a forma que seu corpo dolorido protestava. Os dois guardas que vieram com Jackson entraram na cela e o conduziram para fora, um de cada lado, mas sem tocá-lo.

Semelhante à noite anterior, Jackson liderou o caminho enquanto Harry seguia com os dois guardas, assegurando de que ele não tentasse nada. Os homens levaram o adolescente a um conjunto de largas escadas de pedra e começaram a subi-las. As escadas pareciam nunca acabar. Eles continuaram a subir, indo cada vez mais alto na fortaleza do edifício, até que enfim chegando ao piso superior. Os guardas empurraram o garoto em uma sala.

A pequena sala tinha apenas três móveis. Uma mesa retangular e duas cadeiras, uma de cada lado. O garoto notou a diferença nas cadeiras instantaneamente. Uma era alta, feita de madeira maciça e irradiava um senso de autoridade. A outra era de metal, com braços que tinham correntes e algemas penduradas. Uma corrente longa e grossa estava envolta no assento, pendendo ameaçadoramente sobre a borda.

Harry foi arrastado até a cadeira de metal e sentou antes que os dois decidissem sobre prendê-lo na cadeira. A corrente grossa foi arrastada pela cintura do garoto e apertada até que pudesse senti-la cravando em si. Seus braços foram puxados para trás da cadeira, surpreendendo-o. Pensara que fossem usar as algemas, mas os guardas decidiram que seria uma posição muito confortável para o filho de Voldemort. O adolescente sentiu a picada árdua das algemas de metal em seus pulsos quando foram amarrados nas suas costas. A pressão da amarração apertada machucou seus ombros de cara, fazendo-o gemer mentalmente. Sabia que ficaria nessa posição por algumas horas, no mínimo. Como seus ombros ficariam até lá? Seus tornozelos foram algemados às pernas dianteiras da cadeira, as algemas tão apertadas que cortavam sua pele. Sentiu a primeira pontada de vulnerabilidade o atingir quando percebeu quão fortemente estava acorrentado. Não podia lutar de forma alguma, os obstáculos de metal já estavam cravando na pele de seus pulsos e tornozelos, e a corrente ao redor da cintura estava tão apertada que doía.

Viu quando os guardas se afastaram depois de garantir que as correntes e algemas estavam tão apertadas quanto podiam. Jackson o encarava, o sorriso irritante em seus lábios novamente ao observá-lo. Com passos lentos, o loiro caminhou até ele, os passos estalando alto pela sala. O homem parou e sentou-se à mesa, bem na sua frente.

- Você parece ser um garoto inteligente. – ele começou. – Então sabe o que vai acontecer em seguida. Se responder nossas perguntas e nos der todas as informações que precisamos, vamos deixá-lo em paz até a data do julgamento. – explicou Jackson. – No entanto, se quiser ser estúpido e resistir, e não quiser compartilhar, então, só vai se machucar. Vai ser arrastado para cá, amarrado dessa forma e interrogado todos os dias, até que nos dê respostas. Mas eu não quero dar mais trabalho ao Curandeiro Bennett, então vamos tentar nos entender, o.k.?

Harry sorriu de lado em resposta.

- Me entender com a escória do Ministério? – o garoto perguntou, seu sorriso transformando-se num olhar de desprezo. – Eu prefiro morrer primeiro.

Jackson parecia desapontado. Ele lançou um olhar demorado ao adolescente antes de quebrar o contato visual. Sacudiu a cabeça antes de vasculhar as vestes e tirar um pequeno frasco com um líquido transparente.

- É nossa experiência com assassinos monstruosos e insensíveis assim como você, que muito raramente dizem a verdade. – ele levantou o frasquinho. – Algumas gotas de Veritaserum, no entanto, livra-nos desse problema.

Harry ficou rígido, apesar de suas tentativas de parecer calmo. Olhou para o frasco com apreensão, sua mente tentando furiosamente encontrar uma forma de proteger o pai.

Jackson inclinou-se para frente e colocou a mão no ombro do adolescente, sorrindo para ele.

- Hora de nos contar tudo que sabe, garoto. – ele disse.

Harry não podia fazer nada, a não ser encará-lo com raiva. Apertou os lábios com força e recuou quando o loiro aproximou o frasco. O homem suspirou e olhou para o guarda à esquerda do rapaz, acenando para ele. O guarda virou a varinha para o adolescente.

Ele murmurou um feitiço e uma bola de luz disparou de sua varinha, atingindo Harry nas costelas e sacudindo seu corpo já machucado e dolorido. Suas costelas explodira em uma dor torturante, fazendo-o gritar, contorcendo-se para o lado o máximo que podia em suas amarras. O outro guarda moveu-se por trás dele e estendeu a mão, pegando um punhado de seu cabelo e puxando sem piedade, pressionando a cabeça dele para trás. Jackson já agarrara seu rosto num aperto rude. Ele derramou três gotas de Veritaserum na boca do adolescente. Os homens o soltaram, deixando o jovem ofegante recuperar o fôlego.

O loiro esperou um momento, seus olhos azuis fixos em Harry, observando o garoto ofegar, obviamente de dor, mas ele se endireitou lentamente. A raiva em seus olhos esmeraldas era intimidante, tinha que admitir, mas o rapaz estava seguramente amarado, então não poderia revidar.

Jackson tirou uma pequena esfera prateada e a tocou, iniciando a gravação do interrogatório. Inclinou-se de modo que seu rosto estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do garoto.

- Você é quem os Comensais da Morte se referem como, O Príncipe Negro? – ele fez uma pergunta teste, uma que ele sabia a resposta.

O adolescente cerrou os dentes, mas a resposta veio dele.

- Sim.

O loiro sorriu e recostou-se. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e observou o garoto por um momento.

- Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou. Estava curioso para saber.

O jovem fechou os olhos enquanto o nome era despejado de sua boca.

- Harry.

Jackson ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Harry? – ele repetiu. – Um nome muito comum. Não o que eu esperava de Você-Sabe-Quem. – ele riu. – Você não tem um sobrenome? – ele perguntou atrevidamente.

- Eu tenho, mas não o uso. – o garoto rosnou.

O homem fez a próxima pergunta, uma que queria saber desde que o vira a primeira vez.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis. – veio a resposta.

O sorriso de Jackson fugiu do rosto. Dezesseis? Pensara que o rapaz fosse mais velho. Ele agia como se fosse mais velho e o loiro presumira que já fosse maior de idade. Estava esperando que dissesse ter dezoito anos, no mínimo. Trocou um olhar com os outros dois que estavam na sala, e até eles pareciam surpresos. Estavam lidando com um menor. O homem olhou de volta para o adolescente, encarando-o, e viu que ele, de fato, parecia jovem o bastante para ter dezesseis, mas sua personalidade dava a impressão de que fosse mais velho.

Sacudindo a surpresa, Jackson reassumiu seu papel. Cruzou o olhar com o garoto, pensando na próxima pergunta e que efeitos saber sua resposta teria para o mundo mágico.

- Onde está Lorde… V-Voldemort? – ele perguntou, hesitando em dizer o nome do bruxo das trevas.

Harry olhou direto para ele ao responder.

- Em casa.

O loiro piscou. Não era a resposta que estava esperando.

- Onde é a casa de Voldemort? – ele perguntou.

- Na Mansão Riddle. – o garoto respondeu.

O home praguejou mentalmente. Eles já sabiam disso.

- Onde fica a Mansão Riddle? – Jackson perguntou.

- Sob o Feitiço Fidelius. – o jovem respondeu. Ele não podia responder àquela pergunta, mesmo sob Veritaserum.

O loiro encarou o adolescente por um momento.

- Quem é o guardião do segredo? – ele perguntou.

- Lorde Voldemort. – Harry respondeu.

Jackson praguejou. Devia ter esperado por isso. O Lorde das Trevas não confiaria em ninguém além dele mesmo. Ele pressionou, se não podia obter respostas sobre Voldemort, ia ter que se contentar com os Comensais da Morte.

- Quais são os nomes dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort? – ele perguntou.

O garoto fez uma pausa, seus lábios fechados e encarando o homem à sua frente. O loiro sabia que a poção ia forçar a resposta dele. Tudo que tinha que fazer era esperar. Efetivamente, ele abriu a boca para responder.

- Igor Karkaroff, Regulus Black, Larry Hunt, Rudolphus Lestrange...

- Os que não estão mortos! – vociferou Jackson, todos os sinais de sorriso apagando-se de seu rosto.

Harry não respondeu, já que o homem não fez uma pergunta de verdade, ele não tinha que responder.

- Quais os nomes dos Comensais da Morte que ainda estão vivos? – Jackson exigiu.

Novamente, o garoto pareceu lutar por um momento antes de responder, mantendo os olhos fixos no homem.

- Antonin Dolohov e Bellatrix Lestrange.

O loiro cerrou os dentes, seus olhos brilhando com raiva para o jovem.

- Nós já sabemos sobre esses dois! – ele cuspiu.

- Isso não é problema meu. – o adolescente respondeu.

Jackson perdeu a paciência e atacou. Seu punho atingiu Harry, chicoteando seu rosto para o lado. A cadeira quase tombou com a força do golpe, mas os guardas que estavam ao lado a firmaram.

O loiro agarrou um punhado do cabelo do rapaz e puxou sua cabeça para cima.

- Diga o nome dos Comensais da Morte que o Ministério não sabe! – ele gritou.

- Jason Riley… Thorfinn Rowle.

- Eles estão mortos! – o homem trovejou, intensificando o aperto.

- O Ministério… não sabia, eles eram… eram Comensais da Morte. – Harry engasgou, sorrindo da expressão assassina do guarda.

- Seu pequeno bastardo! – o loiro soltou o cabelo dele e o acertou novamente.

- Jackson! Pare! – um dos guardas o puxou para trás e para longe do rapaz. – Se acalme!

O garoto arquejou para respirar, saboreando o acobreado gosto de sangue em sua boca. Ele cuspiu, olhando para o guarda irritado.

- Ele só está te provocando. – o outro disse ao loiro. – Não perca sua paciência.

Jackson expirou profundamente. Sabia que o adolescente estava testando sua paciência. Não lhes dissera uma única coisa que fosse útil. Estava manipulando o Veritaserum, dizendo a verdade, mas sem dar respostas.

O loiro passou a mão pelo cabelo e expirou novamente. Caminhou até o jovem e novamente se recostou na borda da mesa, agarrando-a, como que se forçando a não alcançar o garoto de novo.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – ele disse, tentando sorrir calmamente para ele. – Vamos tentar de nodo.

O homem pensou cuidadosamente em como proferir a pergunta para forçar algumas respostas verdadeiras do Príncipe Negro.

- Diga os nomes dos Comensais da Morte que estão vivos, mas estão escondidos do Ministério.

- Fenrir Greyback, Mark Jugson e Evan Rosier. – o garoto respondeu.

O aperto do guarda na mesa estava tão forte que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

- Todos esses homens estão em fuga. – ele sibilou. Eles já sabiam sobre eles estarem com Voldemort.

O jovem sorriu de lado.

- E, portanto, estão escondidos do Ministério.

- Certo! É isso! – Jackson se levantou, gesticulando para os guardas desatarem o adolescente.

Quando os homens reclamaram, o loiro se virou para tocar a esfera prateada e parar a gravação. Ele se virou e viu os guardas desatando Harry e puxando-o da cadeira, de modo que estava de pé.

- Você se acha muito esperto, não é? – perguntou Jackson, caminhando até ele e ficando a poucos centímetros de distância do garoto de dezesseis anos.

Sob o efeito do Veritaserum, ele respondeu sincero.

- Sim.

O loiro olhou de soslaio para ele.

- Bem, vamos ver quão esperto você é!

O homem agarrou Harry pelo colarinho das vestes e o puxou, atirando-o furiosamente para o outro lado da sala. O garoto bateu na mesa, cuja borda golpeou suas costelas. O adolescente quase caiu no chão de dor. Sua visão ficou branca e ele agarrou a ponta da mesa para não cair mais. Uma mão o agarrou por trás e o virou.

Foi quando a determinação do jovem estalou. Seus instintos de sobrevivência assumiram o controle e ele reagiu. Golpeou as mãos de Jackson para longe de si antes de fechar a mão em punho e socá-lo bem no rosto. O loiro caiu, chocado. Os dois guardas apontaram as varinhas para o garoto, mas antes que pudesse acertá-lo, Harry ergueu a mão e fez um gesto largo com ela, derrubando-os, como se um feitiço invisível os tivesse alcançado. Ambos atingiram a parede com um alto estrondo e caíram no chão.

Jackson estava com a varinha apontada para o adolescente e lançou uma maldição de corpo preso nele. O garoto facilmente escapou do feitiço antes de jogar o homem para trás, sem varinha também. O loiro atingiu a parede, batendo a cabeça contra ela. A mão de Harry mirou a cadeira de metal à qual estivera acorrentado, e, arrastando a mão no ar, a cadeira deslizou pelo chão, colidindo com o loiro, batendo nele com uma força brutal e fazendo-o dobrar de dor.

Os outros dois guardas ficaram de pé novamente, as varinhas em punho. Ambos lançaram maldições no rapaz, mas não conseguirem atingir o alvo. Outro feitiço sem varinha de Harry, e eles foram arremessados, um para cada lado da sala, colidindo com as paredes antes de caírem no chão, inconscientes. A porta atrás do garoto se abriu de repente e três guardas entraram correndo. Antes que o jovem pudesse reagir, foi detido no chão, dois guardas o prendendo, puxando seus braços para trás e segurando-o ali.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – um dos recém-chegados perguntou, a pergunta direcionada a Jackson. – A gente te viu através da esfera de segurança. Por que o desamarrou? – o homem perguntou.

Harry sentiu as algemas de metal novamente em seus punhos, prendendo suas mãos para trás. Foi colocado de pé grosseiramente e mantido assim pelos dois guardas que o prenderam. Estava respirando pesadamente, raiva e vingança não saciada zumbindo dentro dele enquanto olhava para Jackson. O loiro o encarava, ofegando também. O homem mal conseguia se endireitar propriamente por conta da cadeira de metal que se chocou contra ele. Harry sabia que, pelo menos, quebrara uma costela dele.

O garoto sorriu de lado para ele.

- Parece que não fui o único a se machucar. – ele zombou.

Jackson disparou na direção dele, mas o outro guarda o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço e o afastando.

- Ei! O que está fazendo? – o guarda de cabelos castanhos perguntou, surpreso por Paul Jackson ter acatado um prisioneiro. Normalmente ele era o mais calmo deles. – O que está acontecendo?

O loiro saiu do aperto de seu colega, os olhos azuis fixos em Harry. Ele apontou o dedo para o garoto.

- Você vai pagar por isso! – ele rosnou. O homem olhou para os dois guardas que seguravam o rapaz. – Levem ele para a área mais baixa, a sudeste. – ele instruiu e virou-se para o guarda de cabelos castanhos, enquanto o jovem era puxado porta afora. – Davis, me dê um par de algemas Kelso.

- Jackson, o quê…?

- Apenas pegue as algemas! – o homem vociferou, antes de seguir atrás do garoto.

xxx

Harry foi arrastado para a área mais baixa de Nurmengard pelos dois guardas, Jackson seguindo atrás deles. Assim que foi puxado para o corredor longo e sinuoso da parte subterrânea da prisão, sentiu os efeitos. Era mais difícil respirar ali, o ar parecia pesado e denso. Não sabia se era porque estavam no subsolo ou se era algum feitiço. Era mais frio também. A cela que estava na noite anterior era quente e abafada, mas ali era frio. Viu uma única fileira de celas ao longo da parede.

Foi arrastado para uma das celas, mas, ao invés de forçá-lo a entrar, os guardas golpearam seu rosto contra as grades primeiro. As algemas foram tiradas rudemente de seus pulsos e ele foi virado para encarar Jackson. Duas varinhas foram apontadas para sua face, mas nenhum feitiço foi disparado contra ele.

O guarda de cabelos castanhos, Justin Davis, entregou um par de algemas ao loiro.

- Não tente nada! – advertiu Jackson e, para reforçar o que foi dito, um dos guardas pressionou a ponta da varinha contra a testa do adolescente. O loiro agarrou os pulsos do garoto e os algemou, ignorando quão vermelhos e feridos estavam.

Quando Harry estava algemado com as mãos para frente, Jackson o agarrou e arrastou para a porta da cela. A porta foi destrancada e aberta antes que o jovem fosse empurrado para dentro. Ele se virou para encarar o loiro quando a porta se fechou, um clique alto provando que estava trancada.

- Uma noite aqui e vai estar pronto para me contar tudo! – rosnou Jackson e apontou o dedo para ele. – Você causou isso a si mesmo!

O homem se virou e foi embora, os outros três guardas o seguindo. Um forte estrondo e o adolescente sabia que estava sozinho.

Harry não podia deixar de tremer. O frio era intenso e ele só estava com uma camiseta fina sob as vestes. Olhou para as algemas em seus pulsos, percebendo o trabalhado "K" nelas. Mexeu os dedos, torcendo-os para conjugar uma pequena bola de fogo. Nada aconteceu. O garoto praguejou.

Moveu-se rapidamente em direção à porta da cela, colocando as mãos algemadas sobre placa quadrada na porta. Tentou destrancá-la, como fizera na noite passada. Nada aconteceu. O adolescente caiu para trás, desapontado. Sabia o que significava o "K" agora. Os guardas o algemaram com algemas Kelso, assim nomeadas em homenagem ao bruxo que as inventara, Caluim Kelso. Elas inibiam magia sem varinha, foi por isso que Jackson as colocara nele.

Harry se esforçara tanto para manter a calma e não usar magia sem varinha. Seu pai sempre lhe dissera para nunca revelar seu potencial completo ao inimigo. O elemento surpresa era o que às vezes vencia a batalha. Mas não conseguira se controlar e seus instintos de autoproteção fizeram os guardas saberem que podia fazer magia sem varinha, e eles impediram isso usando as algemas.

O garoto caiu para trás, tremendo horrivelmente na cela fria, seu peito doendo com o esforço que estava fazendo apenas para respirar. Estava preso ali, incapaz de usar magia para sair ou se manter confortável. Olhou para o teto da cela e suspirou, a respiração nevoando à sua frente. Tinha que esperar um dia inteiro para sair dali.

xxx

Estava no fim da tarde quando James fechou ao quartel-general. Estava feliz por ver que Remus estava presente também, obviamente para ver Sirius.

- Ei, Pontas! – cumprimentou Sirius quando o amigo saiu da lareira, chegando via flú. – Que surpresa. Não achei que Lily fosse deixá-lo vir, depois que você fugiu dela essa manhã!

O homem não respondeu à piada, fazendo o amigo franzir o cenho para ele.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Remus.

- Sim, agora está. – disse James.

Ele correu até eles, puxando dois rolos de pergaminho. Entregou um a cada.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Suas permissões. – disse James. – Para Nurmengard.

Ambos levantaram a cabeça rapidamente para encará-lo.

- O quê? – indagou Sirius.

- Como conseguiu isso? – questionou Remus.

- Não foi fácil. – James suspirou, sentando-se em uma cadeira. – Eu tive que fazer Robertson mexer os pausinhos. Não foi fácil e me levou quase oito horas para conseguir fazê-lo dar essas permissões. – ele gesticulou para os rolos de pergaminhos antes de tirar os óculos, esfregando os olhos cansadamente.

- Robertson fez isso para você? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.

- Sim, e isso me lembra uma coisa, você ainda tem o bastão de batedor autografado por Bagman? – ele perguntou.

- É claro! – riu Sirius. – Uma das minhas poucas possessões!

James fez uma careta.

- É, você vai ter que entregá-lo a Robertson. – ele informou ao amigo.

- O quê? Por quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Desculpa, cara. – James encolheu os ombros. – Foi o que selou o acordo e Robertson sabia que você tinha o bastão e não aceitou nada mais do que ofereci. – James explicou.

- Eu não sabia que ele era fã de Bagman. – acrescentou Remus.

- Ele não é. – respondeu James. – Mas desde a morte de Bagman, qualquer coisa com sua assinatura vale uma fortuna. – ele sacudiu os ombros. – Eu teria oferecido dinheiro, mas seria considerado suborno.

- Me desculpe, mas por que é que eu estou abrindo mão do meu autêntico e magnífico bastão autografado por Ludo Bagman? – indagou Sirius, ainda sem conseguir superar o fato de o amigo tê-lo penhorado.

- Porque isso é mais importante. – o outro explicou, segurando sua própria permissão para Nurmengard.

Os dois homens se acalmaram, encarando o rolo de pergaminho na mão do amigo.

- Pontas… – começou Remus.

- Eu me recuso a sentar e simplesmente aceitar que alguém pegou o Príncipe Negro primeiro. – James cortou o amigo. – Nós fizemos o trabalho duro, nos esforçamos e eu quase fui morto por ele. – ele lembrou aos amigos. – Acho que isso me dá o direito de vê-lo.

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam antes de o primeiro se virar para James.

- James, nós entendemos porque quer vê-lo. – ele disse. – É natural sentir o que está sentindo. – ele continuou, falando cuidadosamente. – Mas, isso não é certo.

James parecia confuso.

- O que não é certo? – ele perguntou.

Remus hesitou em dizer as palavras e, ao invés disso, abaixou a cabeça para desviar o olhar. Sirius assumiu o comando.

- Olha, Pontas, cara. – ele começou. – Ninguém pode te culpar por sentir raiva e vontade de... de... fazer... alguma coisa, mas nós não somos assim. Não somos assim! – ele insistiu.

- Do que é que vocês dois estão falando? – perguntou James, completamente confuso.

- James, você está obcecado com o Príncipe Negro desde que descobriu sobre ele. – disse Remus. – Mesmo agora que ele foi capturado e logo será sentenciado, não é o bastante para você. – os olhos dele procuraram os de James. – Eu sei que quer machucar Voldemort. – disse baixinho. – Você quer machucá-lo pelo que fez... a Harry. – ele viu a agitação nos olhos do amigo com o nome de seu filho falecido, mas continuou. – Mas se você ferir o filho dele, não vai mudar nada, não vai vingar a morte de Harry. Combater fogo com fogo só vai levar a um incêndio maior.

James se levantou, sua mandíbula apertada e as mãos fechadas em punho.

- Vocês acham que eu quero ir a Nurmengard para machucá-lo? – ele perguntou entredentes.

- Não quer? – perguntou Sirius baixinho.

- Não! – James esbravejou. – Não, o que acham que eu sou? – ele gritou. – Não tem nada a ver com vingança! Eu quero matar _Voldemort_ pelo que aquele bastardo fez a...! - ele sentiu o coração apertar com força quando a imagem do seu filho apareceu em sua mente. Não conseguia sequer dizer o nome dele sem sentir a dor no peito. Respirou fundo. – Eu não vou machucar o filho dele. – declarou um pouco mais calmo. – Essa não é minha intenção.

Seus dois amigos pareciam imensamente aliviados.

- Graças a Deus! – respirou Sirius.

- Então, qual é a sua intenção? – perguntou Remus. – Por que está fazendo tudo isso apenas para vê-lo?

James parou, sem saber o que dizer. Ele mesmo não sabia por que queria ver o filho de Voldemort. Apenas sabia que tinha que vê-lo.

- Para ser sincero, eu não sei. – ele disse, se jogando na cadeira novamente. – Eu não consigo explicar, mas é como se, como se meu instinto ou alguma coisa estivesse me dizendo para ir vê-lo. – tentou explicar. – Sei como isso vai soar, mas... mas eu sinto que preciso falar com ele, eu _preciso_ vê-lo.

Os outros dois pareciam surpresos.

- E isso não tem nada a ver com qualquer tipo de vingança? – perguntou Sirius, parecendo incerto novamente.

James negou veementemente com a cabeça.

- Não, não! – ele vociferou. – Eu te disse, eu não quero machucá-lo.

- Então, quando chegarmos a Nurmengard, e ai? – questionou Remus. – O que vamos fazer? Sobre o que vamos falar com ele? – ele perguntou em seu comportamento sério habitual. – Acha mesmo que o garoto que tentou te matar vai falar civilizadamente com você?

James ficou em silêncio.

- Eu não sei. – ele admitiu baixinho. – Tudo que sei é que quando eu encontrá-lo vou pensar em alguma coisa.

Sirius olhou entre os dois amigos.

- Então, quando partimos para Nurmengard? – ele perguntou.

- Agora. – respondeu James. – Nós só temos autorização até hoje à noite. –explicou aos dois homens chocados. – Tenho as coordenadas. Aparatamos para o continente mais próximo e em seguida saímos de barco. – ele olhou para os amigos. – Vai ficar tudo bem? –perguntou, percebendo, pela primeira vez, que eles poderiam não querer acompanhá-lo.

Remus sorriu e Sirius deu uma risada.

- O que estamos esperando? – perguntou Sirius. – Vamos para Nurmengard!

James sorriu aliviado. Sempre podia contar com os dois melhores amigos. Segurou o rolo de pergaminho firmemente na mão, encarando-o.

- É. – ele concordou baixinho. – Vamos para Nurmengard.


	12. Chapter 12 - An Uncanny Resemblance

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twelve - An Uncanny Resemblance**

Fazia quase nove horas que Harry estava trancado em uma cela no subsolo de Nurmengard. A cada minuto que se passava, o frio parecia piorar, fazendo-o tremer incontrolavelmente. Descobriu que sentar era insuportável, já que o chão de concreto apenas tornava mais intenso o frio em seu corpo dolorido. Preferiu ficar em pé, ocasionalmente se recostando nas paredes para se apoiar.

O adolescente fez o que pôde para se manter aquecido. Puxou as vestes mais para junto de seu corpo trêmulo. Mas já que suas mãos estavam com as algemas Kelso, que tinham uma corrente muito curta entre elas, mal conseguiu realizar aquela tarefa. Tentou preservar o máximo de calor possível, abraçando as mãos perto do peito. Bateu os pés no chão, tentando afastar a dormência que o frio trouxera. Eventualmente, soprava as mãos, tentando aquecê-las, percebendo, com desânimo, que suas mãos e dedos estavam começando a mostrar sinais de congelamento. Mas só serviu para deixar sua boca mais seca. Amaldiçoou-se por ignorar a taça com água naquela manhã. Descobriu que nenhuma refeição ou água era enviada às celas do subsolo. A última vez que tinha comido ou bebido alguma cosia tinha sido no café da manhã do dia anterior, na Mansão Riddle, então, agora, quase trinta e três horas depois, estava desesperadamente com fome e sede.

O ar estava pesado e vagaroso, apesar de estar tão frio, e fez o garoto sentir-se tonto. Seu peito doía com o esforço para respirar, e encontrou-se desejando que pudesse apenas desmaiar, para que o tempo passasse rápido.

Podia ouvir o som das ondas do lado de fora. Havia uma tempestade se formando lentamente, e o som das ondas estrondosas batendo contra a ilha rochosa na qual ficava Nurmengard era angustiante. Tentou ignorar, mas a sensação esquisita só continuava a crescer enquanto a tempestade parecia piorar. Quase conseguia distinguir o som da ventania, forte e violenta, assobiando fora dos muros da prisão.

Harry foi distraído quando ouviu uma porta ser aberta, antes de passos ecoarem pelo corredor. Ficou onde estava, recostado na parede, tentando com todas as forças parar de tremer. Jackson entrou em seu campo de visão e o jovem sentiu o ápice de sua raiva ao ver o homem sorridente.

- Então, você já se acalmou? – o loiro perguntou.

- Você começou. – respondeu Harry.

O guarda sorriu, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para observar o adolescente petulante.

- Sim, bem, foi culpa sua também. – ele disse. – Se tivesse apenas respondido às perguntas, eu não tinha perdido a paciência com você.

- Eu respondi suas perguntas. – o garoto apontou.

- Com respostas inúteis. – o homem respondeu.

Harry se endireitou, mas ficou onde estava.

- Como eu disse, isso não é problema meu.

Dessa vez, Jackson não ficou com raiva. Em vez disso, ele sorriu para Harry, quase como se achasse a resposta divertida.

- Sabe, quanto mais eu tento evitar, mais estou começar a gostar de você. – ele disse com uma risada. – Eu tenho que admitir, garoto. Você é corajoso.

- Estou emocionado. – respondeu Harry secamente.

O guarda lançou-lhe outro olhar inquietante antes de vasculhar o bolso e tirar a varinha. Imediatamente, o adolescente ficou tenso, encarando-a antes de seus olhos se focarem no rosto do homem.

- Já teve o bastante? – o loiro perguntou. – Se quiser, posso tirá-lo daqui e levá-lo para a outra cela lá em cima. Pelo menos é mais quente. – ele provocou.

Harry o encarou por um minuto, tentando decifrá-lo.

- O que aconteceu com ficar aqui a noite inteira? – ele perguntou.

O loiro deu de ombros.

- Você já esteve aqui por toda manhã e tarde. Acho que é o bastante. – ele respondeu. – Não acha?

O garoto ainda estava desconfiado. Não conseguia ver porque o guarda mudaria de ideia. Mas estava dolorosamente congelado, faminto e incrivelmente sedento. Seu corpo doía como nunca antes, e tudo que queria era um lugar quente para dormir. Caminhou até a porta, a única indicação de que estava querendo sair que estava disposto a dar.

Jackson riu e tocou a varinha na porta. Mas não disse o feitiço para abri-la. Parou e olhou para o jovem. O homem afastou a varinha da porta.

- Sabe, estou te fazendo um favor permitindo que saia mais cedo. – declarou. – Se tivesse feito o tipo de porcaria que fez comigo com um dos outros guardas, eles teriam deixado você aqui para sempre. – ele olhou para o adolescente, sorrindo para ele de novo. – Acho que já que estou mostrando tanta tolerância, você devia ser um pouco mais sociável, não é?

Harry apenas o encarou de volta.

- O que quer? - ele perguntou, mais curioso que qualquer coisa.

O loiro sorriu triunfante. Seu olhar desceu do rosto do garoto para seu peito, e o jovem logo percebeu o que ele queria.

- O colar é especial, não é? – o homem perguntou com calma. – É por isso que está enfeitiçado para que mais ninguém possa tirá-lo. – ele levantou os olhos para encontrar os do rapaz. – Tire e me entregue, e eu vou deixá-lo sair.

Harry não estava surpreso com a chantagem. Ele já previra aquilo.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente.

A expressão do guarda endureceu.

- Se quiser deixar essa cela, tem que me dar o pingente. – ele declarou.

- Eu não vou dar a você. – o jovem respondeu.

O homem hesitou, a varinha ainda na mão, mas sem apontar para a porta ou para o garoto.

- Deixe-me colocar dessa forma. – ele começou, aproximando-se da cela. – A única vez que vai sair dessa cela congelante é quando me entregar o colar. – ele disse, lenta e cuidadosamente, querendo garantir que o adolescente o entendera.

Harry deu um passo para trás, virando-se para caminhar de volta à parede. Recostou-se nela novamente e encarou o guarda de volta, com gélidos olhos verdes.

- Então eu acho que não vou sair. – ele respondeu.

Jackson o encarou abismado. Não podia acreditar que aquela foi a resposta que obteve. Guardou a varinha e olhou de volta para o garoto, balançando a cabeça para ele.

- A escolha é sua. – ele sussurrou antes de se virar para ir embora, deixando o rapaz sozinho novamente.

xxx

James, Remus e Sirius aparataram no continente. O vento forte batia em seus rostos, fazendo suas vestes levantarem ao seu redor. Felizmente, as coordenadas que James obtivera fizeram com que aparatassem no cais principal, do qual tinham que pegar um barco para Nurmengard, assim não tinham que lutar para caminhar em meio à ventania. Encontraram o bruxo que os atravessaria até a ilha. Só havia um problema.

- O que quer dizer com não pode nos levar? – perguntou James.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos encolheu os ombros.

- Exatamente isso, não posso atravessá-los. – ele se virou e apontou para o mar. – Estão vendo? –perguntou, referindo-se à maré violenta. – Isso é um aviso. Uma tempestade está se formando. Não vou levar um barco nessas águas. É perigoso demais.

James estava fora de si de aborrecimento.

- Você tem que entender, nós só temos autorização para entrar em Nurmengard hoje à noite! Você tem que nos atravessar!

O homem balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Desculpa, companheiro! Não posso fazer nada.

- Nós podemos levar o barco? – perguntou Remus.

O homem sorriu, mostrando os dentes tortos e amarelados.

- Claro! Podem levar um, mas não vão muito longe! – ele girou a varinha na mão. – Eles são magicamente ligados a mim, sabe. Só vão funcionar se eu os guiar.

James praguejou. Não conseguia acreditar que chegara tão perto, mas não poderia entrar em Nurmengard. Virou-se para o bruxo de idade, Dennis Marlin, encarregado de levar as pessoas para a prisão e trazê-las de volta.

- O tempo não está tão ruim assim. Certamente você pode lidar com a água? – ele indagou.

Marlin riu.

- Ah, sim, mas por que deveria arriscar? – ele virou os olhos castanhos para a água novamente. – Passei a maior parte da minha vida nessas águas. Conheço-as como a palma da minha mão. – ele olhou de volta para os três aurores. – Logo haverá uma tempestade, e, deixe-me assegurá-los, vai ser brutal!

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam. Estavam prontos para se virar e partir. James, no entanto, não estava convencido.

- Em quanto tempo? Porque só leva uma hora do continente até Nurmengard. – ele argumentou. – Podemos atravessar antes que a tempestade comece.

O home grisalho parecia surpreso.

- Você sabe um bocado sobre Nurmengard. – riu-se ele.

- Ossos do ofício. – respondeu James. – Então, vai nos levar?

Marlin sacudiu a cabeça novamente.

- É uma questão de segurança. Não vou levá-los.

James virou-se para encarar os amigos antes de olhar novamente para o homem. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso das vestes.

- E agora? – perguntou, segurando um pequeno saco cheio de moedas de ouro. – Podemos atravessar antes da tempestade?

Marlin olhou cuidadosamente para o saco, antes de erguer os olhos para o rosto do auror novamente.

- É realmente perigoso…

- Eu acredito em você. – interrompeu James. – Mas eu também acredito que podemos atravessar para Nurmengard antes que a tempestade comece. – ele balançou o saco gentilmente, fazendo os galeões chacoalhar dentro. – O que acha?

Marlin parecia incerto.

- Eu não sei, ainda vai ser uma jornada dura…

James enfiou uma mão no bolso da calça, puxando um punhado de moedas de ouro e acrescentou-as ao saco.

- E agora? – perguntou, balançando o saco na frente do homem.

Marlin pegou o saco do auror, um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Todos a bordo! – ele riu.

xxx

O adolescente andou ao longo da pequena cela num esforço para manter-se aquecido. Não sabia mais o que fazer, então manteve o ritmo, tentando ao máximo se manter ativo. Sua cabeça estava latejando dolorosamente, a dor piorou com o frio.

- Vamos lá, Harry! Não pense sobre isso! – murmurou para si enquanto esfregava a cicatriz com as mãos atadas. Forçou-se a se manter em movimento.

Podia ouvir o som rápido e estrondoso da água, batendo na ilha rochosa, e sentiu o frio aumentar por conta disso. Não sabia como o enfrentaria pelo resto da estadia em Nurmengard. Não tinha dúvida de que Jackson ia mantê-lo ali até que concordasse em entregar o pingente. O garoto zombou de si mesmo. Morreria antes de entregar a Horcrux de seu pai ao Ministério. Fez uma pausa e passou os olhos pela cela. Provavelmente _morreria_ ali _por_ não entregar o pingente. Balançando a cabeça para afastar o pensamento, retornou ao seu ritmo rápido. Não era bom pensar nessas coisas.

Apenas quando Harry olhou melhor enquanto caminhava, foi que notou. Parou a meio passo, parando completamente em seguida. Estreitou os olhos ao avistar a mancha escura, espalhando-se continuamente pelo chão do corredor, do lado de fora da cela. Caminhou até as grades, olhando para a estranha visão. As tochas tremulantes nas paredes do corredor davam-lhe luz suficiente para distinguir o que estava vendo, apenas não conseguia acreditar.

Um fluxo constante de água se espalhava desde o lado mais distante do corredor e lentamente o atravessava, invadindo as celas. O garoto se afastou quando um fio de água entrou na sua. Olhou para ele em surpresa. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

xxx

No térreo, dentro da sala de descanso dos guardas, dois deles estavam ocupados conversando, tomando suas xícaras quentes de chá, discutindo sobre seu prisioneiro mais jovem.

- Não posso acreditar que ele tem apenas dezesseis anos. – disse Davis, sacudindo a cabeça. – Pensei que fosse muito mais velho, a julgar por todas as coisas que fez. – tomou um gole do chá enquanto recontava os detalhes que lera no jornal da manhã. – É um pouco triste, não?

Jackson deu de ombros.

- Ele é a própria semente do mal. – ele disse. – Não sinto pena dele.

Davis arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, mas não contestou. Voldemort _era_ mau em todos os sentidos da palavra.

- Você vai mesmo mantê-lo nas celas inferiores? – o guarda perguntou.

O loiro fez uma careta.

- Claro que não! Posso ser imprudente, mas não sou idiota. – ele pegou a xícara. – Ele vai morrer de hipotermia naquele lugar. Eu só quero que _pense_ que vai ficar lá. Dessa forma ele vai fazer o que eu pedir, sem insolência.

- E o que é, exatamente? – perguntou Davis, sabendo o que o amigo queria do garoto. – Porque você quer tanto o pingente? – perguntou sem rodeios.

Jackson hesitou em responder.

- Não é só um pingente. Não seria tão fortemente protegido se fosse só um colar. Quero ver o que tem de tão especial, já que está tão seguramente enfeitiçado.

- Então, é só uma questão de curiosidade? – perguntou o outro. – É por isso que está sendo tão duro com ele?

- Por isso e para quebrar o espírito dele. Ele é muito confiante. Precisa ver onde está e que não é ele quem está mais no controle, e sim nós. – o loiro tomou um gole de chá. – Quanto mais cedo aprender isso, as coisas ficarão mais fáceis para ele.

Davis assentiu em entendimento, e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

- Quando vai trazê-lo de volta aqui para cima? – perguntou o guarda.

Jackson sorriu.

- Mais uma hora, pelo menos. – ele disse. – Vou buscá-lo por volta das sete. Dessa forma, ele pode engolir o orgulho e jantar antes de dormir na cela quente para se recuperar do frio. – ele sorriu para o outro guarda. – Malditos adolescentes, idiotas esquentadinhos!

Xxx

Harry puxou as barras da cela, tentando com todas as suas forças separá-las. A cela era velha, mas magicamente reforçada, as barras não se moveriam. Bateu as mãos nas grades com raiva, conseguindo nada mais que uma dor aguda nelas.

- Muito engraçado, Jackson! – ele gritou. – Se isso é uma tentativa de me assustar, não vai funcionar!

Tinha certeza que a água inundando a cela era uma brincadeira do guarda. Uma forma de assustá-lo para que entregasse o pingente. Estava esperando o rosto risonho do homem aparecer a qualquer segundo agora, zombando dele e exigindo o colar em troca de ser salvo do afogamento.

Mas a água já tinha passado dos seus joelhos e não havia nenhum sinal do guarda. O adolescente chutou as barras novamente numa frustração desesperada.

- Ei! Jackson! – ele gritou. – Pare com isso, seu filho da mãe!

Mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

A água congelante continuava a invadir a cela, preenchendo-a num ritmo alarmante. Harry podia ver que não era apenas sua cela que estava sendo inundada. As celas vazias ao lado estavam se enchendo de água também. Achou estranho que elas estivessem sendo inundadas. Se fosse uma tentativa de assustá-lo, certamente apenas a sua seria atingida.

Então, um terrível pensamento lhe ocorreu. E se isso não fosse uma brincadeira de Jackson? E se fosse um dilúvio de verdade? Sabia que nenhum guarda ia verificá-lo essa noite. Não havia refeição a ser entregue e Jackson provavelmente só viria vê-lo pela manhã. Mas então, seria tarde demais. Ele já teria se afogado.

Puxou as algemas Kelso em seus pulsos, tentando tirá-las desesperadamente para abrir a porta da cela e sair. Mas não importava o quanto as puxava, ou quão brutalmente tentava forçar suas mãos para fora delas, as algemas permaneciam onde estavam.

- Droga! - ele praguejou, desistindo das algemas. – Droga! ...droga!

A água estava agora na cintura de Harry, entorpecendo seus membros inferiores com a baixa temperatura. O garoto se esforçou para pensar direito. O frio já estava insuportável, e agora com a água gelada o ameaçando, não conseguiu não deixar o pânico tomar conta de si.

Tentou a porta novamente, desejando que sua excepcional magia bruta se manifestasse, passando as algemas Kelso e destrancando-a. Mas não importava por quanto tempo mantivesse as mãos na porta ou o quanto se esforçasse para quebrar as algemas, sua magia não conseguia ultrapassar as algemas.

Harry afastou as mãos, envolvendo-as ao redor das grades e puxando-as violentamente de novo. Precisava sair da cela. O teto dela era muito mais baixo do que o do corredor principal. Se pudesse sair da cela e chegar ao corredor, teria chance de sobreviver.

xxx

Jackson estava no escritório principal, falando com um colega de trabalho, Hugh Beckett, sobre alguns prisioneiros de Nurmengard, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ele franziu o cenho, ninguém costumava bater à porta. O escritório estava disponível para qualquer guarda que precisasse dele. Antes que ele ou o outro pudesse perguntar quem estava lá, a porta abriu e um Davis atônito entrou, com três aurores de vestes azuis em seu encalço.

- Jackson, você tem que ver isso. – disse Davis ao entrar.

O loiro não teve chance de imaginar do que seu colega estava falando. Ele viu no instante que os homens entraram atrás do guarda. O cabelo bagunçado e as características notavelmente semelhantes fizeram-no estender a mão para a varinha por reflexo.

- Uau! – James interrompeu o passo, jogando as mãos para cima, quando o guarda tirou a varinha e apontou para ele. – O que está fazendo?

Atrás dele, Remus e Sirius sacaram as varinhas, apontando para o guarda de cabelos loiros.

- Jackson, está tudo bem. – disse Davis, estendendo a mão para ele. – Eu os averiguei. São aurores do Ministério. As autorizações foram verificadas.

O loiro ainda não estava convencido.

- Quem é você? - perguntou ao bruxo que estava mirando.

- Auror James Potter. – respondeu o outro. – Você se importa em abaixar a varinha? – perguntou ironicamente. – Estamos do mesmo lado, sabia?

Jackson abaixou a varinha, fazendo Remus e Sirius repetirem a ação. O guarda encarou James com os olhos arregalados.

- Você se parece… muito com… - ele parou de repente, estreitando os olhos para o auror. – Espere, você disse Potter? Auror James Potter? – ele perguntou.

James estava olhando para o guarda com grave antipatia.

- Sim. – repetiu com firmeza. – Por quê?

O loiro o encarou sem palavras.

- O auror Potter que derrubou Karkaroff? – perguntou Jackson. – Você é o auror que descobriu que Dolohov era um Comensal da Morte? – ele olhou para o homem com admiração. – Eu ouvi sobre você. Você é um tipo de lenda no que diz respeito à captura de Comensais da Morte.

James relaxou um pouco. Um sorriso desajeitado apareceu em seu rosto.

- Sim, bem, eu não fiz isso sozinho. Tive bastante ajuda. – ele riu, olhando para os amigos, que estavam sorrindo de volta para ele. O auror olhou de volta para o guarda. – Você costuma atacar qualquer um que vem ao seu escritório? – perguntou a Jackson.

O guarda pareceu sair do torpor. Seus olhos se afiaram quando assimilou o rosto semelhante novamente.

- Não, eu… desculpa. Você me pegou de surpresa. Você tem uma estranha semelh…

Um súbito sinal sonoro o interrompeu, fazendo todos os homens na sala olharem para a prateleira de madeira, contendo mais de uma dúzia de esferas transparentes. Uma delas estava piscando.

- O que aconteceu, agora? – murmurou Beckett, caminhando até a esfera. Ele a encarou por um segundo. – Outra inundação. – anunciou. – Parece que temos uma toda vez que tem uma tempestade. – ele se virou para encarar seus colegas e os aurores.

Jackson murmurou algo baixinho. Estava ficando tão cheio daquilo. Toda vez que o clima ficava instável ou uma tempestade acontecia, o aumento da maré causava graves inundações. Mas, é claro, nada era feito a esse respeito. Apenas tinham sido ordenados a manter os prisioneiros fora da zona afetada.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, subsolo sudoeste novamente? – ele perguntou.

Beckett sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é o sudoeste dessa vez. – ele disse.

Jackson e Davis pararam, a cor sumindo rapidamente de seus rostos.

- O quê? Sudeste? – perguntou Davis.

Beckett olhou de volta para a esfera e assentiu.

- Sim.

- Não, não, não! – o loiro correu para as esferas, afastando Beckett do caminho. – O sudeste nunca inunda! É sempre o sudoeste! – ele protestou, verificando a esfera e vendo, para seu desânimo, que, de fato, era a esfera do sudeste que estava piscando, sinalizando que a área estava com problema.

- Esse lugar é um lixo! – murmurou Sirius baixinho.

- Prisão, Sirius. – lembrou-lhe Remus, em voz baixa também. – É uma prisão, não um resort.

Sem mais uma palavra, Jackson e Davis saíram correndo da sala em alta velocidade. Perplexos e curiosos, os três aurores correram atrás deles, saindo do escritório e seguindo por um corredor escuro.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou James, alcançando-os. – Há algum problema?

Jackson correu para as portas pesadas de metal e as abriu, revelando uma escada em espiral que levava para baixo.

- Há um _grande_ problema! – ele disse. – Fudge vai arrancar minha cabeça!

O homem começou a descer, Davis, James, Sirius e Remus o seguindo.

- Por quê? O que você fez? – perguntou Remus.

- Coloquei o garoto, o Príncipe Negro, numa das celas aqui embaixo. – o loiro explicou enquanto descia correndo os degraus.

- Você o quê? – perguntou James, quase tropeçando nas escadas. – Por que você ia trancá-lo aqui?

- Ele estava sendo insolente. – explicou Jackson. – Eu o estava interrogando e ele tentou revidar. Era para ser apenas por um curto tempo, só para fazê-lo se comportar. – o homem pulou os últimos degraus e correu para as portas duplas que estavam à frente.

- Por que trancaria alguém aqui quando sabe que o lugar é vulnerável a inundações? – perguntou Remus com raiva.

- É a primeira vez que essa área inundou! – o loiro disse, puxando a varinha. – Eu não colocaria a vida de nenhum dos meus prisioneiros em perigo. Levo o meu trabalho a sério!

- É claro! – zombou Sirius.

Jackson ignorou o comentário e lançou depressa um feitiço de bolha na porta, revestindo a entrada numa cintilante bolha transparente.

- Alohomora! – ele gritou.

As portas abriram e a bolha revestindo toda a moldura da porta foi a única coisa que impediu a repentina corrente de água de derrubar os homens no chão.

- Ah, merda! – praguejou Jackson quando viu o corredor do subsolo.

A água enchera a câmara, quase alcançando a metade. Atingira o ponto onde as tochas estavam penduradas na parede e as apagara, tornando muito escuro para ver dentro das celas.

- Lumos!

Jackson e Davis acenderam as varinhas, tentando enxergar o interior das celas. Os três aurores fizeram o mesmo, ajudando a ver melhor a situação.

A água as alagara completamente, estava quase tocando o teto das celas, mas, mesmo assim, continuava a subir, enchendo a própria câmara.

- Chegamos muito tarde! – exclamou Davis.

James sentiu o estômago apertar dolorosamente com a visão. O garoto estava trancado em uma daquelas celas, incapaz de sair, enquanto a água continuava a enchê-la. Sentiu-se enjoado com o pensamento do jovem se afogando, completamente incapaz de se salvar.

- Ah, Deus! Ele está morto! – Jackson estava em pânico. – Eu o matei! Ah, merda! Estou morto. Fudge vai arrancar minha cabeça! Merda!

- Em qual cela ele estava? – perguntou James, agarrando o braço do loiro para fazê-lo olhar para ele.

- Na… na… na quarta. – murmurou Jackson, ainda em choque com o que fizera sem querer.

O auror rapidamente soltou o homem e tirou sua veste externa antes de chutar os sapatos.

- James! O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Remus, adiantando-se para segurá-lo.

- Ainda podemos ter uma chance. A água acabou de ultrapassar o teto das celas. Ele ainda pode estar vivo. – o homem explicou depressa. – Se eu conseguir chegar à cela, posso destrancá-la e tirá-lo de lá.

- Você está louco? – perguntou Sirius. – Não tem como ele ter sobrevivido. A água está congelando! Se ele ainda não se afogou, teria morrido por estar na água gelada por tanto tempo. – o auror agarrou o amigo. – Pontas, ele está morto!

James se soltou do aperto dos dois homens.

- Você não sabem! Mesmo assim eu tenho que tentar!

James conjurou o Feitiço Cabeça de Bolha em si, permitindo-se respirar embaixo d'água, e, sem pensar mais um segundo, pulou através do feitiço de segurança na porta e na água congelante. Assim que mergulhou, o frio o atingiu como um soco no estômago. Ele engasgou, numa reação involuntária ao choque da água fria. Se não fosse o feitiço da bolha, teria engolido água.

Estava escuro como breu. Não conseguia dizer qual caminho levava para cima e qual levava para baixo. O momento de desorientação lhe fez xingar. Perderia o Príncipe Negro se não chegasse logo até ele.

De repente, duas explosões de luz queimaram acima de sua cabeça, abrindo caminho na superfície da água e dando a James a luz necessária. As bolas de luz dourada caíram na água, bem diante dele. O auror sorriu, pelo menos Remus e Sirius estavam pensando direito.

Nadou rapidamente, as duas bolas de luz flutuando ao seu lado. Virou para a direita, tentando decifrar a direção das celas. A luz era útil, mas apenas para o ambiente próximo. Nadou mais adiante, forçando-se a ir o mais rápido possível. Avistou barras de metal à sua frente. Alcançara as celas, agora tinha só que descobrir qual delas era a quarta sem perder muito tempo. Era difícil se orientar direito embaixo d'água.

Imaginou quando tempo alguém podia segurar a respiração embaixo d'água. Um minuto, dois, três, talvez quatro no máximo? Sabia que alguns, como os nadadores profissionais, podiam prender a respiração por mais de cinco, seis minutos, mas quanto tempo alguém que recentemente fora machucado podia segurar a respiração? Seus pensamentos o fizeram nadar freneticamente, tentando alcançar as celas o mais rápido que podia. Alcançou uma e agarrou as grades, espiando na escuridão. Direcionou uma das bolas de luz a entrar na cela. Ela entrou e ele viu que estava vazia. Afastou-se da cela e nadou para a próxima, que estava vazia também.

Com um senso de urgência, James nadou para a próxima, desejando ser o mais rápido possível. Agarrou as barras da cela seguinte, as luzes flutuando ao seu lado. Antes que o auror pudesse olhar para dentro, algo agarrou as grades. Sentiu dedos roçando os seus. Assustado, olhou para cima bem quando as duas bolas de luz flutuaram em direção a sua cabeça. A luz brilhou, permitindo-lhe ver o garoto do outro lado das grades. O familiar par de olhos verde esmeralda piscaram surpresos para ele.

James engasgou, o feitiço da bolha permitindo a reação, caso contrário, teria engolido um monte de água. Encarou o garoto, uma jovem réplica de si mesmo, mas com os olhos verdes de Lily. O auror foi tirado do estupor quando os olhos verdes se estreitaram para ele e as grades que estava segurando balançaram um pouco. Percebeu que o garoto as estava puxando, tentando sinalizar que queria sair.

James saiu do choque e rapidamente apontou a varinha para a porta, conjurando o feitiço para destrancá-la. Abriu a porta e agarrou o garoto pelas vestes. Puxando-o, nadou para cima, tentando chegar à superfície o mais rápido possível. Podia ver as bolhas de ar saindo da boca do rapaz. Eles romperam a superfície da água em questão de segundos. O auror findou o feitiço da bolha e concentrou-se no adolescente, tossindo e arquejando desesperadamente por ar. Nadou em direção ao grupo de bruxos que os esperava.

- Ah, graças a Deus! – disse Jackson aliviado, vendo que o jovem ainda estava respirando.

Remus e Sirius aproximaram-se do limiar da porta, estendendo as mãos para ajudar o amigo com o garoto. Davis e Jackson estenderam as mãos também. James nadou desajeitadamente, um braço ao redor do rapaz e o outro impulsionando a água. Alcançou a porta e primeiro empurrou o adolescente para fora da água congelante. Davis e Remus seguraram-no pelo braço e o puxaram. O lobisomem notou as algemas nas mãos do garoto enquanto agarrava seu braço para puxá-lo para fora e olhou com raiva para os guardas.

Remus e Davis depositaram o jovem, que ainda estava tossindo e arquejando, no chão. Sirius e Jackson ajudaram James a sair da água.

- James, você está bem? – perguntou Sirius preocupado, quando o amigo caiu contra a parede, apoiando-se nela.

O auror não respondeu. Ficou no chão, os olhos fixos no garoto trêmulo à sua frente. Remus e Sirius olharam para o adolescente também, vendo-o propriamente dessa vez. O rapaz de cabelos escuros virou o rosto ligeiramente na direção deles, encarando-os antes de seus olhos voltarem para James. Remus e Sirius viram os olhos verdes afiados e o rosto que se assemelhava a um jovem James Potter.

- Ah, Deus! – engasgou Sirius. – James... o quê...?

James não disse uma palavra, mas continuou a encarar o garoto, não ousando acreditar no que via diante de si.


	13. Chapter 13 – Long Lost Son

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Thirteen – Long Lost Son**

O Curandeiro Bennett tirou um lençol do armário, enfeitiçando-o para mantê-lo aquecido com um aceno de varinha, levando-o para o garoto trêmulo e colocando-o sobre ele.

- Isso vai ajudar. – ele disse ao pegar um segundo lençol, pondo-o sobre o primeiro.

Harry ainda estava consciente, mas não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos.

O Curandeiro ficou surpreso ao ver o garoto voltar à enfermaria em vinte e quarto horas. Estava se preparando para jantar quando viu Jackson e Davis apoiando o menino e dirigindo-se à sua ala. O adolescente estava completamente encharcado, dos pés à cabeça, e mal podia andar, tropeçando terrivelmente nas mãos dos guardas. A primeira coisa que Bennett fez foi usar um rápido feitiço secante nele, secando suas roupas imediatamente, antes de colocá-lo na cama.

O enfermeiro assimilou a visão da pele pálida de Harry e a coloração azulada de seus lábios. Pela palidez e os tremores violentos não era difícil adivinhar do que estava sofrendo. Bennett virou-se para os homens.

- Quanto tempo ele ficou no subsolo? – ele perguntou.

Um Jackson preocupado se remexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Cerca de dez horas. – ele afirmou.

O Curandeiro virou-se para encará-lo, um olhar levemente incrédulo no rosto. Ele balançou a cabeça em desapontamento ao desviar o olhar.

- Então, não é de se admirar que esteja com hipotermia. – ele declarou.

- Não era… eu não quis que ele ficasse doente. – defendeu-se Jackson. – Eu ia tirá-lo em breve.

- Por que ele estava molhando? – perguntou Bennett.

- Houve uma… uma inundação por conta da tempestade. – explicou o guarda, com uma notável culpa na voz.

O enfermeiro não disse nada, mas vasculhou o pequeno armário, tirando um frasco de poção de hortelã. O protocolo que se ferrasse. Não deixaria o garoto sofrer mais. Olhou para Jackson para ver se ele diria alguma coisa sobre a poção, mas o guarda apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de olhar para baixo.

Bennett enfiou a mão sob o pescoço de Harry e levantou sua cabeça ligeiramente enquanto levava o frasco aos seus lábios.

Olhos verdes se abriram e focaram-se no Curandeiro. O homem sorriu e assentiu de forma encorajadora.

- Vai aquecê-lo. – ele disse.

Podia ver que suas palavras não tinham sido processadas quando olhos nebulosos continuaram a encará-lo. O enfermeiro empurrou um pouco, fazendo os lábios se separarem ligeiramente, inclinando o frasco para a poção passar por eles, até a boca do garoto. Estava feliz pelos reflexos dele terem começado a funcionar e ele ter engolido. O homem gentilmente o deitou de novo.

- Tirem essas algemas. – disse Bennett, reunindo os suprimentos necessários.

Os dois guardas hesitaram.

- Não é seguro removê-las. Ele tem demonstrado uma habilidade com magia sem...

- O que ele vai fazer na condição que se encontra? – perguntou o Curandeiro a Jackson, exasperado. Quando nenhum dos guardas agiu, Bennett virou-se para eles, com um suspiro. – Os pulsos dele estão sangrando. Preciso tratá-los. Podem colocar as algemas de volta assim que eu terminar os curativos.

O loiro concordou relutantemente, caminhando para junto do enfermeiro. Tentou não olhar muito de perto a pele rasgada dos pulsos do garoto ao tirar as algemas. Podia ver que os machucados se deram porque o adolescente tentara tirá-las, provavelmente na tentativa de se salvar de um afogamento. Ergueu os olhos para Harry, mas o jovem não parecia registrar o que estava acontecendo com ele. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Mesmo assim, Jackson pegou a varinha, apontando-a para a cabeça dele. O menor movimento e estava pronto para nocauteá-lo. Mas ele não tentou nada, parecia estar no limite da consciência, lutando para se manter acordado, mas muito desconexo para assimilar as coisas ao seu redor.

O Curandeiro limpou e fez curativos em seus pulsos silenciosamente. Revestiu os dois com ataduras brancas e recuou, permitindo que o loiro colocasse as algemas de volta no lugar.

- Quão ruim está? – indagou Davis, parecendo preocupado ao andar na direção deles.

Bennett suspirou ao se afastar da cama.

- Não é difícil saber que ele está com hipotermia. – disse o enfermeiro. – Ainda está moderada, por sorte. Com ele exposto ao frio por quase dez horas, faminto e desidratado, a hipotermia era certa. Mas a inundação podia tê-lo levado a uma condição mais grave. O corpo perde mais calor e num ritmo mais rápido na água gelada. – explicou e olhou para Harry. – Ele realmente tem sorte de não ter se afogado e de sua condição não ter piorado para revelar-se fatal. – o homem ergueu os olhos para Jackson e Davis. – Vocês chegaram até ele na hora certa.

O loiro virou-se em direção à porta, encarando os três homens que os observavam da soleira da porta, que estava aberta. Os aurores os seguiram quando levaram o garoto para o Curandeiro, mas, por alguma razão, não tinham entrado na enfermaria, optando por esperar do lado de fora. Eles os observavam, os olhos fixos no jovem trêmulo.

- Não fomos nós. – informou Davis. Ele acenou com a cabeça na direção de James.

O enfermeiro notara os três recém-chegados, mas estava muito ocupado com seu paciente para dar-lhes atenção. Com o gesto do guarda, ele virou-se para olhar os homens, o olhar fixando-se por mais tempo em James. Viu que o auror de cabelos escuros ainda estava com as roupas molhadas, pingando água no chão do corredor.

O Curandeiro saiu do lado de Harry e andou até a porta, levando um frasco de poção de hortelã consigo.

- A menos que queira uma hipotermia também, sugiro que faça algo sobre suas roupas molhadas. – ele disse, oferecendo o frasco ao homem.

James não tomou. Ele mal olhou para o enfermeiro. Seus olhos avelãs estavam fixos no garoto, encarando-o com preocupação.

Ao seu lado, Remus estendeu a mão e pegou o frasco. Bennett estava estudando James, examinando o rosto do auror, procurando algum sinal que pudesse sugerir que precisava de ajuda.

- Posso ajudá-lo em mais alguma coisa? – ele foi franco e perguntou, apontando para o frasco na mão de Remus.

Então, James olhou para ele.

- Não. – ele falou baixinho. O curandeiro sustentou o olhar por um momento, antes de assentir, afastando-se dele. De repente, o auror o deteve. – Na verdade, eu preciso de algo. – seus olhos saltaram para o garoto de cabelos negros novamente.

Um pequeno e, um tanto, triste sorriso surgiu no rosto do enfermeiro. Ele concordou com a cabeça em entendimento, levantando a mão para impedir James de falar.

- Eu sei o que quer. – ele disse. – Espere aqui.

Ele se virou para entrar na enfermaria novamente. Foi à sua pequena gaveta e a abriu, vasculhando-a. Achando o que procurava, o Curandeiro voltou até Harry.

A poção acordara um pouco o garoto, e os lençóis enfeitiçados para se manter aquecidos estavam lentamente tirando o frio cruel que se espalhara sobre ele. O adolescente sentiu uma leve picada cortar sua pele. Encolhendo-se, mais de surpresa do que de dor, Harry olhou e viu que o enfermeiro extraíra um pouco de sangue do seu braço e colocara as poucas gotas em um alongado frasco de vidro. O jovem encarou o enfermeiro, confuso.

Bennett não disse nada e se afastou dele, andando em direção à porta. Os olhos do garoto o seguiram, observando-o entregar o frasco a James Potter. Os olhos verdes do jovem encontraram os do auror, e, por um momento, os dois bruxos apenas se encararam. O adolescente foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça para descansar e torceu, com todas as suas forças, para que quando os abrisse novamente, James Potter não estivesse mais lá.

xxx

- Aqui. – o Curandeiro disse ao entregar o frasco de vidro ao auror. Sob o olhar surpreso dele, o enfermeiro explicou: - Se eu fosse você, eu ia querer prova também.

James olhou para Harry, percebendo que o garoto os observava agora. Seus olhos verdes o encontraram, e o auror quase deixou o frasco cair. Eram quase idênticos aos de Lily. Baixou os olhos para o frasco, perguntando-se, por um débil momento, se o teste era mesmo necessário. Já sabia a resposta, estava bem na sua frente.

Ainda assim, o auror pegou a varinha e tocou a pequena etiqueta devidamente colada no frasco de vidro. Tinha que fazer o teste, só para ter certeza que tudo aquilo era verdade, que não era um truque, um truque cruel e insensível de Voldemort. Sussurrou o feitiço e palavras foram rabiscadas na etiqueta. Nos segundos seguintes, James não fez nada além de encarar as palavras, o nome escrito de forma clara. O feitiço de identidade proferira o resultado, o sangue pertencia a _Harry James Potter_.

O auror não ergueu os olhos do frasco. Não olhou para ver o garoto o encarando novamente. Não encarou o filho há tanto tempo perdido. Apenas se virou, entregando o frasco a um chocado Sirius, e foi embora, dirigindo-se às escadas que o levariam para fora e para longe dali. Não olhou para trás para ver o olhar silencioso de Harry o seguir.

xxx

A tempestade passara. As ondas estavam mais calmas e suaves, a água saltando sobre as rochas da ilha, apenas para escorregar novamente. James permaneceu sobre as pedras, deixando o vento frio golpear seu rosto e acariciar seus cabelos. Suas roupas ainda estavam molhadas e naquele clima definitivamente ficaria resfriado, ou, como o Curandeiro Bennett dissera, teria hipotermia. Mas não conseguia pegar a varinha e conjurar um feitiço de secagem.

Ouviu passos atrás dele, mas já sabia quem era. Remus e Sirius sentaram-se, um de cada lado. Sentiu o feitiço de secagem de Remus sobre si, uma sensação de formigamento quente atravessou seu corpo, mas não conseguia sequer abrir a boca para agradecer.

Sirius empurrou o frasco de poção de hortelã em sua mão, mas James não fez esforço algum para bebê-la. Não disseram uma palavra um ao outro, apenas ficaram em silêncio, cada um se demorando em assimilar a verdade.

- Ele não o matou. – disse James de repente, assustando os outros dois. – Voldemort não o matou.

Remus e Sirius não sabiam se o amigo estava falando com eles ou apenas pensando alto.

- James? – chamou Remus, ficando aliviado quando o amigo respondeu e virou-se para encará-lo.

- Eu nunca pensei… nunca duvidei que Harry estivesse... estivesse morto. – disse James, lenta e dolorosamente. – Achei que Voldemort o matara, por conta da profecia, por conta do que... do que ela dizia. – seus olhos castanhos encontraram os do lobisomem e o encararam. – Eu nunca imaginei, nem por um segundo que ele podia... que Harry podia estar vivo.

Remus olhou para o melhor amigo com olhos tristes.

- Como você poderia, James? Você foi enganado. – ele o lembrou. – Voldemort armou para que encontrássemos o corpo de um bebê, nos fez pensar que era Harry.

O auror fechou os olhos, sem querer se lembrar daquele dia. Quase morrera, todos aqueles anos atrás, quando foi informado pelas autoridades que tinham encontrado os restos de um bebê do sexo masculino e que foi identificado como Harry Potter.

- Ah, Deus! – murmurou Sirius, evidentemente lembrando-se daquele dia também. – Foi uma farsa? – ele se deu conta. – Nós o enterramos pensando que era Harry!

James retirou os óculos, esfregando os olhos furiosamente. Tanta coisa acontecera em tão pouco tempo, não conseguia entender. Recolheu o corpo que enterrara, pensando que era do seu filho, mas, na verdade, era uma farsa. Lembrava-se de como o corpo estava terrivelmente mutilado, a lembrança ainda o atormentava. Quando o bebê morto foi achado, já começara a se decompor, ao ponto da identificação só poder ser feita por meio de magia. O hospital fizera um feitiço de identidade usando o pouco de sangue que restou. Um Curandeiro choroso lhe disse que o sangue da criança tinha sido completamente drenado, deixando apenas vestígios. Mesmo assim, uma amostra foi testada e identificada como pertencente a Harry Potter. O hospital se oferecera para fazer testes mais aprofundados, com o tecido do cadáver, mas ele recusara. Estava de coração partido com a crueldade à qual o filho fora submetido, e não queria mutilar mais ainda o que restara do garotinho. Enterrara o pequeno, acreditando que era seu filho. Percebeu agora que Voldemort os enganara usando um pouco do sangue do menino, para que o corpo fosse identificado como Harry Potter. A forma que fora enganado para acreditar na morte do filho fez uma queimadura de raiva irromper dentro dele.

- Não consigo acreditar que ele fez isso! – sibilou furiosamente. – Aquele... aquele miserável me fez pensar... aquele filho da mãe! – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo bruscamente, puxando as mechas escuras. – Eu vou matá-lo! – ele disse. – Ele tirou meu filho de mim. Eu vou matá-lo!

- Ele falhou, Pontas. – disse Sirius. – Não pense sobre o que Voldemort tentou fazer. Ele perdeu Harry. Nós o pegamos de volta.

James sacudiu a cabeça com raiva.

- Pegamos? – ele perguntou, parecendo completamente arrasado. Virou-se para encarar o melhor amigo, com os olhos brilhando. – O que é que eu faço agora? – perguntou. – Se eu tentar protegê-lo, estarei me virando contra todos que conheço, o Ministério, a Ordem, todos! Mas se eu recuar e fizer meu trabalho, vou perder meu filho de novo, mas, dessa vez, será para os dementadores.

O pensamento fez seu estômago se revirar e uma raiva violenta explodiu dentro dele novamente.

- Eu sei que é complicado, – começou Remus. – mas nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

- Estamos com você. – disse Sirius calmamente. – Vamos lutar ao seu lado, não importa quem tenhamos de enfrentar. – ele sorriu para o amigo. – Seja o que for que decida fazer, estamos do seu lado.

James sentiu uma imensa gratidão preenchê-lo com as palavras do amigo. Era verdadeiramente abençoado por ter amigos tão leais. Acenou com a cabeça para Sirius, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Os três ficaram em silêncio novamente.

- É por isso que estava tão desesperado para vê-lo. – disse Remus, a compreensão tomando conta dele. – Você não sabia que era Harry, mas seu instinto paternal sim!

Sirius olhou boquiaberto.

- Espere, então, de alguma maneira, você já sabia que era Harry? – ele indagou.

James sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, eu não sabia. – ele disse. – Havia algo sobre ele que me incomodava e eu tinha essa... essa sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia entender. – o auror encarou as mãos, os dedos beliscando o frasco de poção. – Eu não disse isso a ninguém, mas... mas a voz dele... a voz dele me lembrou de Damy.

Os dois amigos pareciam surpresos.

- Filhote? – perguntou Sirius. – Sério?

- Eu não queria dizer isso em voz alta. – explicou James. – Eu não queria admitir para ninguém, inclusive para mim mesmo, que meu filho me lembrava o filho de Voldem...

Ele se conteve a tempo. As palavras que quase saírem de sua boca fizeram seu peito aperta dolorosamente, a completa noção da situação na qual estavam o atingiu mais uma vez. O auror fechou os olhos, os dedos apertados ao redor do frasco de vidro, ameaçando quebrá-lo.

- Deus, está tudo bagunçado! – sibilou James furiosamente. – Como é que eu explico isso a todo mundo? Meu próprio filho, _meu_ Harry, é o inimigo? – ele sacudiu a cabeça, fechando os olhos. – Como é que vou contar a Lily? – indagou, mal percebendo o frasco esmagado em seu aperto e o líquido escorrendo por sua mão. – O que digo? O Príncipe Negro não é filho de Voldemort, é nosso filho. Ele é Harry, mas não podemos levá-lo para casa, pois ele está na prisão, e, em alguns dias, ele provavelmente receberá o maldito beijo!

- Não vamos deixar que isso aconteça! – disse Remus. – No instante que ele entrar na sala de audiência, todos vão ver que é _seu_ filho. Apresentaremos provas no julgamento, explicando como Voldemort nos levou a acreditar que ele estava morto, para que pudesse criá-lo no seu lugar. É óbvio que ele fez uma lavagem cerebral em Harry, manipulando-o a obedecer às suas ordens. O Ministério vai ter que levar isso em conta.

- É, Pontas, e ele só tem dezesseis anos. – apontou Sirius. – É menor de idade. Vão ter que levar isso em consideração.

- Ele tem diversas acusações de assassinato contra ele. – disse James, destruído. – Vocês sabem tanto quanto eu que se um menor comete um crime típico de adulto, eles são punidos de acordo. – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Mesmo que, por algum milagre, ele não receba o beijo, vai receber uma sentença de prisão perpétua pelo uso das Imperdoáveis. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo novamente. – Eu não sei o que fazer. – disse frustrado.

- Vamos falar com Dumbledore hoje à noite, assim que voltarmos. – disse Sirius. – Ele vai descobrir alguma coisa. – disse com plena fé no antigo Professor.

James olhou para o amigo antes de seu olhar perpassar a alta torre escura que era Nurmengard. Podia falar com o Diretor assim que voltasse, mas, agora, tinha que ir falar com seu filho perdido.

xxx

James foi levado a uma pequena sala no andar de cima. Na curta hora que passara do lado de fora, conversando com os amigos, Harry tinha sido dispensado pelo Curandeiro. Sua temperatura corporal voltara suficientemente ao normal e não tinha qualquer lesão permanente que exigisse sua estadia na enfermaria. Então, quando o auror solicitou um encontro com o Príncipe Negro, os guardas lhe disseram que só poderia falar com ele em uma das salas de interrogatório. Não tendo outra escolha, ele concordou.

Jackson levara Harry de volta à sala onde eles estiveram naquela mesma manhã. Mas, dessa vez, não o prendeu à cadeira. Ele ainda estava com as algemas Kelso, então não precisava de restrições adicionais. O guarda sabia que o auror não ia interrogá-lo, descobrira a relação que o auror Potter tinha com o garoto após a reação dele na ala hospitalar. Conjurou uma simples cadeira de madeira para o adolescente e o guiou a sentar-se, percebendo, com espanto, que ele ainda tremia. Evitara falar com o jovem, e não tentou encará-lo. Tão rápido quanto pôde, o loiro deixou a sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

James foi informado de que tinha apenas dez minutos, que era tudo que lhe foi permitido. Decidiu entrar sozinho, deixando Sirius e Remus no térreo. Parou antes de abrir a porta, respirando fundo. Seu filho estava precisamente do outro lado da porta. Preparou-se, sabia que não seria um encontro fácil, e queria estar pronto.

Agarrou a maçaneta e a girou, pressionando-a, a porta se abriu. O auror parou na entrada ao ver Harry sentando na cadeira. Olhando-o propriamente, sem a máscara ou embaixo d'água numa cela escura, podia ver e apreciar plenamente a notável semelhança entre eles. Os olhos verde-esmeralda eram quase do mesmo formato que os de Lily, e o encaravam.

Percebendo que ficara apenas em pé na porta, olhando espantado para ele, James rapidamente sacudiu-se do estupor. Deu um passo à frente, entrando na sala. Fez menção de fechar a porta, quando um pensamento súbito lhe veio. Ouvira o Curandeiro dizer que o garoto estivera trancado na cela por dez horas e que estava com fome e com sede. Foi assim que desenvolvera hipotermia, mesmo antes da inundação. Encarou o jovem de dezesseis anos, notando imediatamente quão cansado parecia.

Limpando a garganta, o auror falou.

- Você quer um pouco de água? – ele disse, achando que poderia pedir a um dos guardas para pegar um copo de água. Afinal de contas, não queria que o adolescente pensasse que estava ali para interrogá-lo.

Olhos verdes penetrantes se estreitaram para ele e uma expressão de raiva cobriu o rosto do garoto quando inclinou a cabeça um pouco de lado, incrédulo. James estava confuso com a reação à sua pergunta, quando de repente se deu conta. Perguntar a alguém que quase se afogara, há apenas duas horas atrás, se queria um pouco de água, não era a mais sensível das perguntas.

- Eu não estou com gracinha. – o auror começou a explicar depressa. – Eu... eu não estava ridicularizando você. Estava falando sério. Pensei que pudesse estar com sede... – ele parou quando Harry desviou o olhar, com raiva, remexendo-se na cadeira.

James fechou a porta, sentindo-se um idiota. Caminhou até a outra cadeira, em frente ao garoto, e sentou-se. A mesa entre eles parecia grande demais, na opinião do auror. Estava a apenas alguns metros de distância do filho, mas era difícil lidar até mesmo com aquela distância.

Encarou o jovem, assimilando cada detalhe que podia. Não podia acreditar que o adolescente incrivelmente bonito de dezesseis anos sentado à sua frente era o seu menino. Aquele bebezinho que costumava balançar nos braços, fazendo cócegas para provocar-lhe risadas, seu "homenzinho", era o mesmo garoto, só que crescido.

James afastou aquelas memórias, que enterrara há tanto tempo, no fundo de sua mente, nunca as deixando sair, por medo de ficar louco com a dor se o fizesse. Sabia que ainda não podia lidar com aquilo. Tinha que falar com o filho antes que os escassos dez minutos acabassem.

- Você está bem? – o auror viu-se perguntando.

Harry olhou para ele com os gélidos olhos verdes.

- Ainda respirando. – ele disse. – Por quê? Quer mudar isso?

James sentiu os cabelos do pescoço levantarem. Nunca ouvira alguém falar com tanto ódio antes.

- Eu sei que isso é tudo muito confuso para você. – começou. – Deve estar se perguntando sobre nossa... semelhança.

O garoto sorriu de lado para ele.

- Eu percebi, sim. – ele respondeu.

O auror respirou fundo.

- Eu sou… eu sou seu pai verdadeiro, Harry. – disse James, encarando o garoto para ver sua reação.

O sorriso do jovem apenas se alargou, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, é mesmo? – ele perguntou, num tom zombeteiro e condescendente.

James fez uma pausa.

- Você já sabe? – o auror perguntou, chocado. Pensou que talvez o garoto adivinhara a verdade, mas seu comportamento sugeria que sabia há anos. James sacudiu a cabeça. – Estou surpreso que Voldemort tenha lhe contado.

A expressão de Harry escureceu imediatamente.

- Não fale o nome do meu pai! – ele sibilou.

Um momento de silêncio antes de James inclinar-se para frente, os olhos fixos nos do garoto.

- Harry, ele não é seu pai, eu sou seu pai.

O jovem zombou dele.

- Pai? Você realmente se chama disso? – ele perguntou. – Só porque trouxe alguém ao mundo, não faz de você um pai. – declarou. – Meu pai é aquele que me criou, me ensinou como sobreviver, fez de mim o que sou.

- Ele também é a razão de você estar aqui, trancado em Nurmengard, esperando um julgamento! – disse o auror.

O rapaz relaxou na cadeira, um sorriso na face.

- Um pequeno contratempo, admito. – ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo.

- Pode esquecer. – disse James. – Ele não virá atrás de você. Voldemort não tentaria te libertar. Você foi deixado ao seu destino.

O garoto riu.

- Se é isso que pensa, então não conhece meu pai.

James sentia o corpo inteiro tensionar toda vez que o adolescente referia-se a Voldemort como _pai_. Era como se uma veia em sua cabeça fosse explodir de tensão.

- Harry, olhe, isso… não foi por isso que vim aqui falar com você. – ele disse, esfregando a cabeça numa desesperada frustração. – Eu... Eu não estou aqui para te assustar ou para discutir com você. Mas a verdade é que você enfrentará um julgamento logo em breve. – ele disse. – Certamente percebe que destino te espera?

O garoto não falou, mas sua expressão tornou-se séria novamente. Vendo isso, James continuou.

- Eu vou fazer tudo que puder para te ajudar, mas você...

- Por quê? – a pergunta o interrompeu, fazendo-o parar no meio da frase. – Por que vai me ajudar? – o jovem perguntou.

- Porque você é meu filho. – disse o auror com sinceridade. – Eu já te perdi uma vez, não vou te perder novamente. – disse emocionado.

Os olhos brilhantes do rapaz examinavam o rosto de James.

- Sério? – ele perguntou. – Você me _perdeu_?

James sacudiu a cabeça, tentando fazer o adolescente entender.

- Voldemort levou você de mim, me fez pensar que você estava... morto.

Harry manteve os olhos fixos nele, sua expressão se fechando.

- Voldemort me levou, não foi? – ele perguntou, repetindo as palavras com desdém. O garoto desviou o olhar, sacudindo a cabeça levemente. – Você é tão patético, Potter.

James parou, as palavras cortando-o como uma faca.

- O que foi que ele disse que aconteceu a você? – ele perguntou de repente.

Mentalmente se xingou. Deveria ter percebido que Voldemort contara uma mentira a Harry, um falso relato de como ele acabara sob seus cuidados. Afinal de contas, o rapaz não seria leal a ele se soubesse a verdade sobre como foi inicialmente levado para ser morto.

- O que ele te disse? Como você acabou com ele e longe dos seus pais verdadeiros? – perguntou James.

O garoto olhou de volta para ele, mas, dessa vez, havia uma máscara inexpressiva em seu rosto.

- Ele não me disse nada. – ele falou.

- Você está mentindo! – disse o auror. – Me diga, o que Voldemort lhe disse que aconteceu?

- Não sou eu quem está mentindo. – disse Harry baixinho.

A porta atrás de James se abriu e Jackson e Davis apareceram.

- Seu tempo acabou. – disse o guarda.

- Espere, apenas mais um minuto, eu preciso... – começou James.

- Sinto muito, auror Potter. – disse Jackson, dirigindo-se ao garoto. – Seus dez minutos acabaram.

O jovem levantou-se quando o guarda se aproximou dele, mas seus olhos ainda estavam em James.

- Eu só preciso de mais um minuto, por favor. – disse o auror, virando-se para encarar Davis. – Eu estava no meio de...

- Desculpa. – interrompeu o guarda. – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer.

Jackson segurou o braço de Harry e começou a conduzi-lo para fora. Sem outra palavra, o adolescente saiu da sala e James viu, com o coração partido, o rapaz ir embora.


End file.
